Assassin's Creed London
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Alexandra Cassandra Elizabeth Dorian is the granddaughter of the Exiled Assassin, Elizabeth Dorian. she was born in London and grew up in London, she meets the infamous Frye Twin, Jacob flirts with her every time he can. but she shrugs him off. Can this Ex-Assassin find peace before the Templars find her?
1. Assassin of London

_Chapter 1: Assassin of London_

It was 1864, Victorian London, a cruel and heartless man named Crawford Starrick, the new Leader of the Templars. A man so ruthless, his grip on London is firm. I watch as he force orphans to work, threaten good man, his grunts rape honest women for his pleasure, everywhere I look I saw his image of the world, my mother and father warn me not to get involved, for I am the great-granddaughter of the Master Assassin; Arno Dorian and his wife, the exiled Assassin Elizabeth Dorian. But so much of my great-grandmothers blood flow through me, I disobey and for that I am an orphan at 15, but I refuse to submit to a tyrant like Starrick, I will fight for the freedom of London, even if I must go alone.

No assassin would work alongside an exile, let alone a child of Eden. But I walk with my head held high, letting the Templars know that I am proud of who I am; I am Alexandria Cassandra Elizabeth Dorian and I will remind them why the child of Eden is to be feared and what real terror looks like; but always remember the code. Nothing is true everything is permitted; no matter what truth you tell there is no certain truth of the world. Everything is an illusion, nothing of the world is real, and we've barley scratch the surface. Words once spoken by the Grand master of the assassins, Altiar lbn-La'Ahad and the assassin that was his second in command, my ancestor; Nora Mon'La Veil, the first child of Eden.

I must finish what they started, I must balance this corrupted world, or else… the vision I have seen of our future... will come true.

~8~8~8~

A woman walking through the streets of London, with a cane in her hand and a fan in the other with a sliver bracelet around her wrist, a small black top hat on top of her head tilting to the side a bit, her long black hair was tied back into a fancy pony that sat on her shoulder, wore a blue dress with a black shoulder shawl that sat lovely on her shoulder. She had blue eyes, light tanned skin, with little markings that ran along her skin.

She was called 'The Lady in Blue' or so the children have named her, she was the mysterious woman that was the talk of the town; corrupted business men that meet with her are suddenly dead the following day. She was a coin; one side the well-respected lady of London and on the other, the killer Eden assassin, fighting for the people's right to freedom.

She mange to gain the respect of some the orphans that became her eyes and ears of London, then lets Clara O'dea be the leader of the rest of the urchins, even got her own gang and their respect for her; The Blades they were called. Pissing the Blighters off real bad, they would wear a blue sash and Gray coats to symbolize who they were, and to a few she was the brawling Queen, undefeated champion and the biggest thorn in the Templars side.

The London Assassin had a strange personality, she can be fun, sarcastic, throws jokes around, but when she's serious, she will give her angry glare, control your mind to see if you're lying or not, gets very violet when her friends are either hurt, killed or betrays her. She will speak a different language, her most favorites are Arabic, French, and Italian. But when someone is in of need, she helps them as best she can; she can heal, she gives out food, helps found lost things and help with side quests. She stay away from the Assassin known as Henry Green, an assassin from India, she was been a mystery to him as well, she was untraceable, leaves no trails and avoids capture of the city guards, and from the Blighters and Starrick.

But little did she know that she was going to meet a set of twins that will turn everything upside. But know she was the shadow, of every man's nightmare, she was the terror of the dark, she was strikes fear into Starrick's men, and she was the Eden Assassin of London.


	2. Twin Assassins, What?

_Chapter 2: Twin Assassins, What?_

Alexandria walks through London, wearing her blue dress, with her small top hat, cane in her hand, fan on her belt and a blue umbrella in her other hand, she walks by the streets as a few orphans ran up to her, they were giggling with smiles on their faces. "What have you brought me today?" she asks them, a boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin purse. "I got it from a well arm man, I did." he tells her as she took the purse from him. "Well arm you say? That strange, I thought it was only I and Henry that wonder the city, was it a new fellow?" she asks him, the boy nods at her.

Then points behind her, she turns and saw two assassins walking out of the Alley. "Huh, you were right, well arm, indeed." she states, then places the coin purse in her pocket and rewards them with some coins. "Here, got buys yourself and your friends something to bite, you've earn it." she tells him, the boy's smiles widens. "Thank you so much miss." he tells her then him and his friends ran off. Alexandria giggles watching them leave and looks over seeing the two assassins looking around, she notice something about the two… "Wait… they're twins?" she mumbles then scoffs to herself. "Great twin assassins, I should find out more about them, and seeing what they're doing here." she mumbles to herself, she then turns and left. But then stops in an alley way and pulls out the coin purse.

Bouncing it lightly in her hand, "But I think they would gladly like their coin purse back." she mumbles with a smirk and vanishes in the shadows.

~8~8~8~

The twin assassins stood on the roof looking for Henry Green's shop, but the man appeared behind them, they quickly turn to him. "Two Assassins. Equal in height. One female, one male. Two decades old, and though devilish smiles. You must be the Frye twins." Henry states. "And you are..." Evie asks him. "Henry Green at your service. I am sorry to lean of your father's passing." Henry gave his condolences. "Thank you." she states. "What can you tell us about Crawford Starrick?" Jacob asks of him. "I suppose the council desires news?" Henry asks them.

"London must be freed. To provide a better future for all its citizens." Evie states, taking a step forward. "Well thank goodness the council saw reason and sent you to aid us." Henry states as Jacob dashes his eyes a bit. "Yes, thank goodness." he mumbles. "Unfortunately I am the bearer of bad news. Today, Starrick sits at the helm of the most sophisticated Templar infrastructure known in the western world, every class, every borough, the gangs; expect for one. The industries –– His reach extends all across London." Henry informs them. "I always thought as myself as a gang leader. Firm but fair. We'll have uniforms. And I'll untie a mix of disenfranchised and outsiders under one name." Jacob mumbles under his breath as he got excited.

"That's it Evie. We can rally them to our side." Jacob tells her as she smiles at him. "Oh? Like the way you rallied those card players at the Oakbrook Tavern into the river?" Evie reminds him. "That was different, they beat me at whist. I can see it now!" he states as Evie got excited, "We'll call ourselves. The rooks." he states, Evie's excitement was then… gone. "You were never good at chest either." she reminds him. Henry looks over and saw a black hooded small figure watching them; they sat on the other roof across the way, one leg dangled over the edge as the other was pulled to their chest, he could see a smirk on their lips as they bow their head a little to him.

Henry was stock a first, he rubs his eyes and looks again to see, the hooded figure was gone, he sighs then turn back to the twins. "Have you got a better plan?" Jacob asks her, "Find the peace of Eden." she tells him, "Aw..." Jacob states, throwing his arms up. "Well. Let me show you the lay of the land, shall we." Henry tells them offering to be their guild of London, "The best way to see any landscape is from above." Henry informs them and Jacob climbs up to the top of the brick pipe, the other two then follow after him and they looks over London. "Look at what Starrick had done to the city. Whitechapel is riddled with crime– Child labor, despite regulation– there are two gangs that run the streets the first is the Blighters, the second is called the Blade; whose leader's identity still aloes me– and Templars manipulating behind the scenes. As in all other boroughs. We need to return this city to the people who built it in the first place." Henry informs them.

"We will free London from Starrick, you have my word." Evie promises him, "And my Rooks!" Jacob throws in, really wanting his own gang. As Henry smiles at her. "Miss Frye, your passion is inspiring. Come. Let us return to my shop and I can bring you up to date on the rest." he tells them.

~8~8~8~

Alexandria watches as Henry jumps off and lands in a wheel barrow of hay, Alexandria stood up and makes her way to the other roofs on the other side of the street and trails them from above. "Keep quiet, Kaylock is looking for me." Henry tells the Frey twins as the walk on the sidewalk below Alexandria. "Who's Kaylock?" Evie asks Henry. "One of Starrick's gang leader." Henry informs her "Why does he want you?" Jacob asks him. "He's after some of my more arcane research one into Precursor artifacts." Henry states. "…The peace of Eden." Evie states. "So tell me about these 'Blighters' and 'The Blade'." Jacob asks him.

"In search of an army. Starrick gathered up the nastiest of the underworld. Some of the city's gangs tried to prevent it – and were slaughtered for their efforts. Now, only Whitechapel's Clinkers remain opposed. But they're not match for the Blighters." Henry informs them. "And what of The Blade Gang?" Jacob asks him. Henry looks over his shoulder. "The Blade is a ruthless gang that also opposes the Blighters and the worst thorn in Starrick's side. They started up seven years ago, a group of people that won't stand for Starrick's tyranny, their leader is still anonymous to me, whoever he is. They can vanish from the sight as if they were never there, their leader knows the city like the back of his hand. But I am sure they are on our side, just won't become our allies just yet." Henry informs them. "Sound like my kind of guy. Well lets shine these Clinkers up then, shall we? They're just the sort we're looking for!" Jacob states with excitement.

"You can't be serious." Evie tells him. He looks at him, "Evie, they are ready to fight and oppose the Blighters. This is my chance to step in! Look out London, here comes the Rooks!" Jacob pictures it. Evie rolls her eyes as Alexandria tries not to laugh at his childish ways. She then see them take off and she follows after them. Then she slowed down as they were coming up to an old friend of her father's. Jacob bumps into him by accident. "Confound this city! No one looks where they're going." the man complains as he drops his notes.

Alexandria smiles then squats down, looking over the roof. "Yes, I've notice that." Jacob states as Evie helps the man gather his notes. "Bloody Drood! I'll never finish it at this rate." he mumbles. Then two hooded figures kneel down next to Alexandria looking over as well. "Only providence knows where those words are headed now. Well, I must work on replaying them now." he states looking at the sky then took the notes from Evie. "Should you ever be in the mood for a tell or two, you can always find me where the ale is warm and the temple are hot! Ta-Ta!" Charles Dickens informs them and takes off.

"What an odd man." Jacob states, one of the two hooded started to snicker, making the other shoot over and over their mouth as Alexandra pulls out the coin purse. "That, Mister Frye, was Charles Dickens. Knows everyone and everything in the city. If I were you I could keep that connection in your back pocket." Henry states, Alexandra looks over seeing two Blighters across the street. Leans back and whispers in the two ears, they nod at her and took off after the female that took off. "Kaylock's gang is nearby. They must not follow me back to my shop." Henry tells the Frye twins, "We'll take care of it." Evie tells him as Henry gave them new equipment, "Here. You might be able to use this." he said, giving the two guns. "Oh God I hope so." Jacob mumbles. "My carriage is nearby. Make use of it to throw them off my trail. I will meet you at the curio shop." Henry tells the two and took off.

The two took off as well and Alexandra stood up, smirks to herself, place the coin purse away and place her hands on her hips. "Well this is going to be fun." she states jumps down from the roof and follows the Frye twins.


	3. Acquiring Allies

_Chapter 3: Acquiring Allies_

Jacob and Evie jump onto the carriage, Evie took the reins as Alexandra ran up and jumps on the back of the carriage holding on tight. "We need to lead them away from Green." Jacob tell Evie as the carriage started to move at a fast pace. Alexandra pulls herself up and on top of the carriage and turns seeing the two behind them. "Oh here they come." she smirks to herself.

Two carriage ride up alongside them. As two more were trying to box them in, then Alexandra lets out a whistle, making Jacob looks back at her, then two of the hooded figures, and on top of the carriages. Alexandra pulls out her Kunais and jumps at the two carriages behind the Frye twins. The two hooded figures dispatch the two carriages, taking control and making them stop. Jacob looks back seeing the three finish off the other two, the two cheered among themselves as the other one just started at him as he disappeared around the corner.

~8~8~8~

"Oh, that was awesome brother, purely awesome." the female states, the man nods at her as they lock hands. "You said it dear sister. Another win for The Blade." he states, a few of the Blade gang members ran taking the other two carriages as Alexandra steps down from one of them, a gang member offered his hand to her, she took it and steps down from the carriage. "Get rid of the bodies, place the carriages somewhere that someone might use them, the Blighters sure don't." Alexandra orders, "Aye boss." they answers her and got to work.

The two sibling ran over to her, "So Boss, what now?" the female asks her as they walk into an alley. "Now, dear Annabeth, we found just who these Frye Twins are and why they are in our city." Alexandra tells her and started to climb up the wall. Annabeth looks at her brother and they both followed after her. Alexandra walks along the roof watching the people go about their day. The siblings pull themselves up onto the roof and walk up beside her. "You think they're here to start trouble?" the male asks her.

"I always think outsiders are here to cause trouble, that's what makes me not trust them, not knowing a thing about them." she mumbles, biting on her nail. "What about us?" the male asks her, Alexandra looks at him, "You got off easy Andy, you gain my trust and earn my respect and that took you what, three years?" she asks him. "Five." Annabeth answers, "My point proven." Alexandra states then stood at the edge of the roof seeing the Frye twins getting of the carriage.

"Whoever these Frye twins are, this Jacob and Evie, They're up to something; my sources inform me that the assassin's council didn't send anyone to aid London, they would rather leave it to fall to the Templars instead, the Assassins have chance since Altiar's and Nora's time." Alexandra mumbles. "You think that they can lead us to the peace of Eden?" Andy asks her, she nods. "I don't think it Andy, I know it." she states, the siblings turns and left, down below Jacob looks up, locking eyes with Alexandra, she reaches into her back pocket and with one strong throw, the coin purse flew and landed in Jacob's hand.

He looks at it, opens it and saw a note inside, he took it out, closes the purse, placing it away and read the note:

 _Be careful when in a city and keep a better eye on your money, Jacob Frye. You never know what might bump in the shadows._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _The Lady in Blue._

Jacob looks away from the note, back up at the roof, seeing that Alexandra was gone. He sighs, placing the note away and walks into the shop after Evie.

~8~8~8~

Henry looks up at the two, "Did you give them the slip?" he asks. "We gave them more than that." Jacob answers. As the two approach the counter, "Who are all these people?" Evie asks as she saw a stack of pictures. "Over the years I have established a number of connection across the city." Henry informs her. "Splendid! We'll need focused aid-" Evie starts. "Focused aid? Psh. We need to take Starrick's gangs, we cripple his control." Jacob cuts her off.

"You're not aiming high enough. Starrick has influence in every branch of society. We need to match him." she states, Jacob place his hand on her shoulder. "I see what you're saying, Evie. We need the Rooks." he states, she glares at him. "You are not starting a gang called The Rooks." she tells him. He pulls his hand back. "I believe I may have an idea of my own." Henry pulls the two away from each other. "You will need the police to turn a blind eye to blind eye to our activities. My ally in the force, Sargent Abberline. I've heard he's a master of disguise." Henry states, pointing at the first picture. Jacob took it and looks at the picture. "Next up – urchins." Henry states, "Urchins?" Jacob asks him. "Urchins. Children make for excellent spies, how else do you think the Blade knows so much about the city?" Henry asks him.

"Because their boss has children for spies." Jacob mumbles. "Clara O'Dea..." Evie mumbles looking at the picture of the young girl. "Smart as a whip, that one." Henry throws in. "Lastly, The Lady in Blue." he states, making Jacob look at him. Evie lifts her head and looks at him. "The Lady… in Blue?" Evie asks, "She's a mystery, no one knows anything about her, expect that she's the bringer of death." he states, as the Frye twins look at him. "The bringer of death?" Jacob asks him, Henry pulls out a picture with a body full sketch of The Lady in Blue. Jacob set down the picture of Abberline and took the picture from him.

"But what I do know, is that she knows everything and everyone of London, from the noble to peasant, all their weaknesses and strengths, but no one and I say no one has come in contact with her without ending up dead." Henry informs them. Evie nods. "Finally, you would be wise to remember that Starrick never acts alone. There are gang leaders in every borough. You'll meet them soon enough, no doubt." he warns them, then points at the other picture. "Rexford Kaylock, known for his ability to vanish before your very eyes." Henry states. "Shall we make him vanish for real?" Jacob jokes, "I suppose." Evie agrees. "One moment." Henry reaches behind the counter and handed Evie a target. "Hm, a Templar you might want to look into. Be cautious. It's rough out there." he tells them.

"Don't worry about me, Greenie. Can handle a few thugs." Jacob tells him and then the two walks out; Alexandra sat on top of the roof, listened in on the entire conversation, Andy and Annabeth next to her. "Wow, the Bringer of death, that's a new one." Annabeth mumbles. Andy chuckles as Alexandra just smirks with a small chuckle. "The Templars are afraid of me more than I thought." she mumbles. "Well you did killed the last three leaders by yourself and did beat a few of their gang members to death then freed a bunch of urchins that gain us more eyes on the city." Annabeth numbers off. Andy nods. "The people of this city deserve better than what Starrick is giving them, this is their city." she states proudly and stood up looking at London before her. "And that's what I'm going to do– what we're going to do." she states, they look up at her, as she looks down at them. "We're taking back the city and giving it back to the people."


	4. Abberline And Urchins

The hours pass on as Evie and Jacob look for Sargent Abberline, Alexandra, Annabeth, and Andy watch from the roofs as the twins stood in a back alley. "I don't Mister Abberline." Evie states, "Well, we tried." Jacob sighs as a really… interesting old woman walks up to them, "Psst!" the woman calls out, making the twins look at her, "I may know a thing or two about that splendid you're talking about." he states, sounding a little like a man. Andy covers Annabeth's mouth a she tries so hard not to laugh. Jacob walks up to the old lady. "What's this?" he asks removing the hat from the old lady; revealing Sargent Frederick Abberline. "God's sakes, are trying to blow the gaff?!" he questions Jacob, making him take a step back.

"What?" Jacob asks. "Sargent Abberline at your service. I presume you're the Frye twins Green mentioned." he tells them, as the twins step closer to him. "I was expecting you to be a policeman." Jacob tell him. Abberline glares at him. "I was excepting YOU to be discreet." Abberline shout back at him, "Henry Green said that you can help us go unnoticed." Evie steps in, Abberline looks around then leans in, making the Frye twins lean in as well. "This is how it will work. I will give you the names of criminal gang members, you will bring them to me. Quietly." he tells them.

We'll be quiet as an old lady. A very hairy, strange old lady, that looks like a policeman." Jacob jokes, Evie smirks a little as Abberline just shook that comment off and walks back to his spot. Alexandra watches them with her hawk eyes. "Now whatever you do. _TRY_ to remain within the bounds of the law. For my sake. I don't need any corpses at the station… Approach the target from behind and attempt to make them talk. Then bring them back to my carriage, carefully." he informs the twins and they took off. Alexandra and the siblings took up and jump off the roof, landing in front of Abberline.

He jumps, but then place his hand on his chest, trying to calm down. The three stood straight as Alexandra smirks. "You're just like your father; dropping in at the most unexpected moments and nearly giving me a heart attack." Abberline states, Alexandra turns her smirk into a smile, then removes her hood; revealing long black hair that was braided and sat on her shoulder, light tanned skin, blue eyes, with white making that crept up her neck and on both side of her ears and forehead. "How are you Abberline?" she asks him. He sighs, "I've been better, now working with the Frye twins." he states, Annabeth looks over her shoulder, keeping an eye out for the Frye twins. "Why don't you work with them or Henry, they need your help." Abberline asks her. Alexandra sighs. "I've told you before, no assassin wants to work alongside an exile, the minute I tell them who I am, I'll be shun off and get yelled at; your ancestor disgrace the Creed or go back to whatever hole you crawl out off." she tells him.

Abberline sighs, "You assumed too much my dear, talk to them, let them get to know you, then tell them who you are. They won't say those things." he tells her, she looks at him and sigh. "But how are you be so sure?" she questions him, he shrugs. "I'm not." he answers. Alexandra smirks and handed him a hat to complete his disguise. "I'll see you around Sargent." she tells him, pulling her hood back up again. "Stay out out of trouble, young lady." Abberline orders her. She giggles as the thee climb the wall. "No promises!" she shouts back and the three entered the Blighters territory. They then use their eagle's vision, seeing the Frye twin's targets.

"There." Andy points, the two look over seeing a big man. "Homer Dalton, that bastard's going to get it now." Annabeth mumbles. "Remember you two, do not engage, stick to the shadows, but if one of the targets slips away…" Alexandra ready her mini crossbow that was above her hidden blade. "Shoot them with the sleeping draft, that should help Abberline a lot easier, but ONLY if they make a run for it." she orders them. They nod at her. "Yes boss." Annabeth mumbles. "You got it boss." Andy states and they vanish from sight. Alexandra walks over to the edge and sat down watching from the distance. The siblings shadow Jacob as Alexandra shadow Evie, seeing how the twins fought.

She watches as Evie killed a Templar with Dynamite, but then was notice by a few Blighters. Evie takes off as Alexandra jumps down killed about ten men, stopping them from chasing her. One of the men try to crawl away, but Alexandra notices him, she walks up to him and kicks his arm out from under him, making him collapse onto the ground. She circles the man like a vulture circling their prey. She then pushes him over with her foot and gently press her foot on his chest, "You… the she-bitch… that runs The Blade… Starrick will hear of this…" he mumbles as he spits his blood at her. It hands on her face. Some of the people gasp at that. Alexandra pulls her hand to her face, then wipes the blood off her face. She looks at her fingers, rubbing her two bloody fingertips together then looks down at the man with a dark look. "You just sign your death warrant." she tells him as members of The Blade started to appear. The man looks around seeing that he was out numbered.

"What do you think boys, should I kill him?" she asks her men, the man on the ground looks up at her. Her dark smirk on her face as she kneels down above him. They all laugh among themselves, "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill! Kill! Kill!" they chant, Alexandra shot he arms out to the side, silencing them as Annabeth and Andy appeared. "What do the people of London think, should I dispatch this man for all his crimes against you?" she asks the civilians around them. They nod and mumble to themselves, she pulls her arms down and looks down at the man. "Well looks like…" she starts, griping his collar and pulls her other arm back. "Judgment as been served." she states, activating her blade and slams in in his throat. He gag feeling the blade in his throat.

She leans in closer, "When you get to Hell, tell them Lady Blue sent ya." she tells him, he gags, then his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he went limp. She pulls her blade out of his and toss him back to the ground and stood. She then looks around, everyone smiles at her, grateful that someone is looking out for them. "Blade, lets clean up this mess, don't want anyone to follow us." she orders they nod at her and got rid of the bodies, then Annabeth and Andy walk up to her. "What's the status?" she asks them as they walk up to the sidewalk, she wipes the blood off her fingers. "We saw Evie heading to one of the Blighters strongholds, I think she and Jacob plan on take it from them." Annabeth informs them. Alexandra smirks to herself. "Well, these Frye twins are something, but I still don't like them." she states then walks down the streets as the Blade follows them. "Is because their assassins boss?" one asks her, she nods at him, "Assassins don't trust me because I don't do things by the rules, that why my ancestors were exiled." she tells him as they neared the stronghold. They then walk in, seeing Redford Kaylock having a square down. The Blade gang stood in the shadows, watching. "You and your bother are attracting the wrong kind of attention. I would careful." Kaylock warns Evie.

Alexandra leans against the wall then looks over at over at Annabeth, the young ex-assassin looks at her boss, smirking at her, Alexandra winks at her and they both look back at the two. "Yes you should be Mister Kaylock." Evie warns him, Kaylock smirks. "As you like." Kaylock steps back and takes off. "Blades, help the Rooks!" Alexandra shouts, they shout as well and charge in. they all dispatch the Blighters and the Blades shout along themselves. Evie watches them ask they laugh. One of the Blighters tries to escape, but Annabeth catches him from behind, griping her hair and delivers a blade into her side. She gasp, feeling the blade, tearing inside her side. "Curtsey of our Boss, don't mess with The Blade." she tells her, pulls the blade out and lets the woman drop to the ground. Evie looks at the other gang.

"Blades! With me!" Alexandra shouts and takes off, they all followed after her. "Hey! What a moment!" Evie shouts, trying to follow them, but as she got out of the alley, they were already gone. Evie groans and then went to meet up with Jacob. Above them, the Blade watch her leave. "Annabeth, Andy follow her." she orders, the two nod at her and takes off. "As for the rest of you, well done Blades, take some time off, you've earn It." she tells him after she face her gang. They laugh manage themselves, congratulating each other. Then they left and Alexandra left the roof and meet up with the siblings.

They sat down on the roof's edge waiting for the Frye twins meet up with Clara. As she and a few of the urchins play a game, it was a few hours until the two assassins showed up. The urchins notices them and moved away from the stairs. "What is this place?" Evie asks. "It's nice to finally meet you both at last." Clara states, stepping forward. "This is Babylon Alley. Here we make it our business to know the streets, and to provide children with the opportunity to control their own destinies." Clara tells them. Alexandra smiles seeing that Clara as taken up leader very well. "Why do I see a mini you?" Andy asks her, she giggles softly to herself.

"Clara. Mister Green said we might be able to help one another?" Evie asks her, taking a step forward. "In exchange for our services. We asks a small favor." Clara tells him. "Well why not. You seem to have taken most of my money. Why not take a small favor too?" Jacob growls at her. But Evie held her arm out, stopping him. "But you got it back, didn't you?" Clara asks her, making Jacob stop growling. "The Lady in Blue gave it back." she adds, making Jacob take a step back. "Clara, you know The Lady in Blue?" Evie asks her, "All children know The Lady in Blue, she was the one that started up the Urchins and gave use the courage to take control of our own destinies, she even let me be the one in charge." Clara tells them. The twins look at her, "We owe her much, saving us, giving us a place to call out own and taught us to lurk in the shadows." she went on, Alexandra smiles with proudness for Clara.

"Do you know who The Lady in Blue is or what she looks like?" Evie asks her, Clara shook her head. "No, we don't know, all we know is that we owe her." Clara lies to her, Evie sighs and looks at her brother. Then Clara steps over to them. "There are several factories about the city that are powered almost entirely by child labor. Those children work long hours with little pay ans most are not permitted even to leave the factory grounds. They suffer terribly. I need you to save them." she tells them. "A small favor?" Jacob questions her, but Evie shuts him up and looks at the children among them.

"In return, we offer you intelligence. Something YOU clearly need." Clara snaps at him, the three above watch with amusement. "Hold on a minute." Jacob tries to argue with her, but Clara turns to Evie. "I'm late for an appointment. What are these terms?" Clara asks her. "We accept." Evie agrees with her, Clara spits on her hand as does Evie and they shook on it. "Pleasure doing business with ya." Clara tells her, then the Frye twins left, the urchins watches them leave them move out of the way as the three jump down from the roof. "Glad you could make it." Clara states. The three stood up and Alexandra removes her hood, as she held a smiles on her face, "I'm glad you invited us." Alexandra states and kneels down to her level. "Thank you for lying for me." she states, making Clara smile.

"It was the right thing to do, after what you've done for me and the urchins." she states, "So what can you tell me about the Frye twins." Alexandra asks her, Clara shrugs at her. "Only what Henry has told me, Jacob is impulsive, rash and naive and Evie is the logical one, has one plan and sticks with it." she tells her. Alexandra nods at her, reach in her back pocket and pulls out a few tied up bundles, she gave one to Clara and the rest to the others. Clara unties it and saw it was freshly made bread, with an apple and grapes.

Clara smiles at her, "What I could steal from the nobles, they owe you that much." Alexandra tells her, then stood up, pats Clara's head. "I'll make sure the twins get the children out, I promise." Alexandra swore, then pulls her hood on and they three walks out and down the street to the factories. "You plan killing every Templar in sight aren't you?" Andy whispers to her, she smirks to herself. "Of course. Anyone who puts a child through labor..." she pulls up her wrist, shooting her blade out, "That will meet my blade and Hell will be waiting." she states then pulls her blade back.

Annabeth laughs a bit to herself as they ended the factory, "Race ya to the top!" Alexandra exclaims, taking off. "You're on!" the siblings shouts, trying to beat her, but Alexandra was fast on her feet. She shout out a hook from her gauntlet and flies up quickly to the top. The two follow in pursuit and arrive at the top. "I win." she tells the two, as they pant. "That's not fair… you got long legs." Andy complains as he points at her leg; they were long indeed covered with black pants with dark brown boots that reaches her knees. "I have been training a lot longer than you two; ever since I was one." she tells them. Annabeth huff. Then they heard Evie grunt as she pulls herself up onto the roof. The three move behind a wall, look over and saw Evie run into the factory.

"Come on." Alexandra whispers to the two and they ran quietly inside. Seeing Evie trying to free the children. "Andy, the bell." Alexandra whispers to him, he nods and headed down. "You and I, we'll dispatch some Blighters." she whispers to Annabeth. She nods and they headed. A Blighter snuck up on Evie, but then grunts as Alexandra lands on top of him and delivers her blade into his throat. Evie turns and looks down at her as Annabeth kills off another one.

Alexandra pulls her blade out and looks up at Evie. The young assassin just looks down at her, Alexandra smirks and place her finger to her lips. Then looks over at the children and she nudge her head in their direction. Evie nods and ran over to them, the three then dispatch the rest of the Blighters as Evie freed all of the children. The Rooks took the children back to Clara as the three stood on a roof on the other building in front of the factory. "I say a job well done." Andy states, Annabeth looks at him with a smiles and nods. Alexandra looks down at the new gang and saw Evie look up at her, Alexandra smiles to herself then does a gentlemen bow to her, then turns and left, with the other two following her.

"It's amazing, the Frye twins took this part of the Blighters Territory in a matter of weeks." Annabeth states, "The Frye twins really are something, but that won't change your mind, will it." Andy states, asking Alexandra, she just smirks to herself. "They just got the attention of someone I really want to kill." she states, "Bloody Nora?" Annabeth asks with a smirk. "I've been hunting that bitch for months now, but in all good time she will meet my blade." she states, cracking her knuckles. Andy smirks and folds his arm behind his head as Annabeth folded her arms behind her back. "Soon Bloody Nora. So, very soon." Alexandra states to herself and they all jump down.


	5. Whitechapel Gang War

Evie meet up with Jacob and Henry as night had fallen. "Ah, there you are!" Henry tells them as the two walk up to them, "All that stand between you and Whitechapel is the villain controlling the borough. Kaylock has demanded you settle the claim for territory in a gang fight." he informs the two, as the other three sat on the roof listening to their conversation. "His loss." Jacob states, "Here I think you can but this to better use than I can." Henry states, handing out a blade from his country.

Jacob took it from his hand and looks at it like an excited child. "What's this Greenie, Assassin Christmas?" he asks him, making Alexandra shake her head in disappointment. Jacob walks away from the two as Henry gave Evie a blade as well. "Gather your allies." Henry tells the two. Evie nods at him and the twins took off. Alexandra and the siblings stood up and walks along the roofs. "Gather all the fighters. Meet me at the Whitechapel train station." Alexandra tells the two, they nod at her and took off.

Alexandra shadows the twins as they gathered their allies and went to the Whitechapel train station. She kneels down on the roof, looking down at the battlefield. She looks at the shadows, seeing her men ready and waiting for her signal. She watches the twins and their gain enter the Whitechapel station where the Blighters were waiting for them, "Where are you Kaylock? Perhaps this will draw you out." Evie states then she, her brother and the rooks charge and fought against the Blighters. Then as Kaylock appeared, Alexandra stood up and claps for him, he looks over at her. "Damn you shadow!" he shoulders, the Rooks looks up at her, she stops her clapping and jumps down from the roof and lands on the ground.

She then stood up straight, and walks in front of the Rooks. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the coward himself. Too afraid to fight for himself, so he send others to do his dirty work." she states cocking he hip to the side. Kaylock smirks thinking he has the upper hand. "It was foolish of you to come alone, Shadow." he states as one of the Blighters pointed a gun at her head, right in between eyes. She was unfazed but this and laughs. "Alone? What makes you think I ever come to a fight all by myself?" she questions him, then the Blade gang walks out and stood by the Rooks.

The Blighter holding the gun wasn't paying attention to her, she grips his wrist, twisted it. He groans and the barrow of his gun now pointed at him. "Please have mercy." he beg her. "Tell me, how many people asks you that before you place a bullet in their head?" she question, he whimpers shaking in fear. "Well, blood must be repaid in blood." she tells him and pulled the trigger. Sending a bullet right in between his eyes and he hits the ground. She looks down at the man, dropping her arm down by her side and drops the gun then looks up at Kaylock as he was terrified of her.

She points her finger at him, "You're next Redford." she tells him, he groans then whispers making his train start up, "You're going to have to catch me first." he tells her and the train started to leave. She grunts and takes off. Jacob and Evie followed after her. Alexandra picks up the speed as Annabeth and Andy followed her, she then jumps on the back of the train, helping Annabeth and Andy.

She then climbs on top of the train with Andy. Annabeth stay behind and helps the Frye twins on the back as well them. They meet up with Andy and Alexandra as they were now block by Blighters. "You two handle Kaylock, we got these lot." Alexandra tells them, then the three charge at the Blighters, making a path for the two.

Alexandra slams her knee into the man's belly and right hooks him across the face. He stumbles back, he held up his fists again and came at her, but she quickly step to the side grips his arm. Turns him back around and delivers her blade into his throat. He gags, falling into her arms, she pulls out her dagger and gently lays him on the train. "Conoscere nessuna paura e di riposo per non sarai mai svegliarsi dai sogni del paradiso. Riposa in pace." she tells him in Italian, closing his eyes and fires her gun at the last one.

Andy and Annabeth ran up to her. "Well done." she tells the two, they look over and saw Evie pick up Kaylock's gun. "Its broken." she tells Jacob handing it over him. "Come on." she tells the two, as Evie looks at the three, she saw then hold out their arms and hooks shot out and attach to the building and they swung over. Evie watches with amazement as they land on the ground, the hooks detached from the walls and rescinds back into their gauntlets. They then turn back to twins, bid them a farewell and disappear into the shadows.

"Oh well, at least we have a train now. It's not all back." Jacob tells her, drawing her attention back to him and he started to walk.

~8~8~8~

The train returns to the Whitechapel states and the Blade gang watches from the shadows as the twins look down at the people, Jacob held up the Templar badge. "Kaylock is dead! Whitechapel is no longer in the hands of the Blighters!" he shouts down at them. Throwing the badge down, the remaining Blighters look among themselves. "You now have the chance to join our ranks! We welcome all who would stand up to Starrick and his throatcutters!" Evie shouts out as well.

Then one of the Blighter steps up, making Alexandra smiles to herself. One of the Rooks walks out and tosses him a jacket, the blighter takes off his and places one the other; now a new member of the Rooks.

Jacob jumps down and smiles at him, "Welcome to the Rooks!" he tells him, Evie giggles to herself as the Rooks cheered for themselves. Jacob looks over at the shadows, seeing Alexandra with the Blade. "Blades, with me." she tells them and walks off. They follow after her, Jacob sighs and went back to cheering.

~8~8~8~

Back on the Train. "Ah ya bastard. I'd rather throw me'set to the tracks, then run Bertha another mile fer that doaty bawbag." a woman mumbles to herself. Then the twins walk into the room, "Kaylock? He's left the station." Jacob informs her. She looks up at him, "Well! Hallo fancy pants!" she states, standing up. "And who might you two be?" she asks them. "I'm Evie Frye and this is my brother, Jacob Frye." Evie introduce themselves. "Pleased to meet ye. I'm Agnes MacBean." she introduce herself. "A delight." Jacob throws in.

"I thought I was getting' a promotion. I suppose I'm out of work now." she tells them. "Come work for us instead." Evie offers her. Agnes laugh a little "Awa an bite yer heild. You pay better than scraps?" she asks them. "I'm sure we can at least match them." Jacob tells her, Evie slaps his shoulder. "Then may I present to you Agnes and Bertha. Lady and locmotive at your service, I'll be in the next car." she tells them and walks off. "A hideout on the rails! What an excellent idea." Henry states, setting his crates of information down on the table.

"Yes it all work out other well." Evie states walking over to the other side of the car. "Now, I would like to follow up a lead on-" she starts walking over to Henry, but looks over at Jacob as he wasn't playing attention. "Jacob." she calls out, he looks over at her. "This is serious." she tells him. "I'm not going anything until this gets fixed." she tells her. "I believe we can help with that." a voice calls out. The three turns and look at the two, who were sitting on the couch. "How did you get in here?" Evie questions them. Andy shrugs at her. "We come and go as we please." Annabeth states, then stood up, walks to Jacob and takes the broken weapon from him and walks away looking at it. "The contraper in this gun is done for, it can't recoil the wire back and the trigger is busted as well, jammed right in its place." she informs them. "You seem to know your weapons." Henry states.

Andy smirks at him and stood up, "We were train by a very skilled teacher and they taught us how to fight, defend, shadow and disappear without a trace." he informs them. "Sounds skilled indeed." Evie mumbles. "Oh, our boss send their congratulation and welcomes you to London." Annabeth bow to them. "Your boss?" Henry asks him. "Why, he was quite intrigue on how you defeated Kaylock and hope you continue your success in the future." she tells them. Then handed back the gun to Jacob who takes it back. "Find Alexander Graham Bell, he should be able to help you with your problem." she tells him.

"You know Alexander?" Henry asks her, "Our boss knows everyone and if he knows. We're bound to know as well." she tells him and them both step back. "Have fun." Andy tells him and they disappear into the shadows. "Odd fellows aren't they?" Jacob mumbles, Evie nods. "Wow, I never excepted to meet the Annabeth and Andy Filching." Henry mumbles to himself. The twins look at him. "You know them?" Evie asks him.

"No, only from rumors. They lost their parents to Starrick a few years back, they lived on the streets for a while until they vanish from sight, no trace found of them. Their boss must of took them and train them for years. Hidden away." he states. Evie and Jacob then looks at each other then back at the place where Annabeth and Andy stood. "Don't worry, they mean us no harm, unless we get on their boss's bad side of course." he informs them.

Evie looks at him. "His bad side?" she asks him. "I heard a Templar insulted their boss and was dead the very next day." he informs them. Evie nods and looks back at the place where they stood.

~8~8~8~

Annabeth and Andy ran long the roof, until they came to an abandon warehouse, they jump down and walk through the broken door, Andy looks around, seeing that they weren't followed. Annabeth removes the entrance to the sewers, she climbs down, following after he Andy. He then caps the entrance, they step down into the sewers. Andy pulls a lantern form the hook on the wall and ignites it. He then held it up to the wall. They started to walk alongside it, with Annabeth running her hand along it. She then stops feeling a loose brick in the wall.

She smirks to herself and presses the brick in, and a hidden door opens. The two look at each other and walks inside. The door closes behind them and they were now in an open area were the Blade gang members dwell. Andy places the lantern on the hook and they walks down the steps. "Hey, Andy and Anna are back!" one shouts outs out and the Blades ran out and meet with them. "Hey Chuck, is the Boss in the office?" Andy asks him, "Always, trying to find the peace of Eden." he tells him, Andy nods at him and the sibling ran though the market and up to the office that overlook area.

~8~8~8~

Alexandria looks down at the papers with information on them. She was wearing her uniform, her hood down as she scans over the paper in her hands that she ' _Acquired_ ' off of Kaylock's body. She then hears a knock on her door. "Enter." she states, not taking her eyes from her paper. Andy and Annabeth enter the room and Annabeth closes the door behind her. "How was the delivery?" she asks them, they walk up to her and bow. "A success." Andy tells her. Alexandria smiles. Places the paper down and turns to them. They stood straight and look at her. She continue to smiles and opens her arms to her. Without hesitation the siblings walk into her arms and hugs her, she place her hands on both sides of their heads. "I am proud of you two, you are handling this assassin live well." she tells him.

They smile and snuggles closer to her, she giggles at them, remembering the two frighten children she pick up form the streets.

~Flashback~

 _ **It was one snowy night, Alexandra was walking through the streets, and saw from the corner of her eye, two children shivering. She walks up to them and kneels down in front of them, they look at her, the dirty blond snuggles closer to her older brother as he glares at her. "Go away, people like you did this to us. You killed my mum and dad. Making us orphans!" he snarls at her. She smiles sadly at them and offers her hand to him. "I can give you a better place to leave, warm and safe, I can teach you how to defend yourself. Then you will have the power to show Starrick the wrong he has done to you." she tells them. The boy looks at her, then back at his sister, then back at Alexandria, she smiles at him. Then the boy slowly moves his hand out to her and place it in her warm gloved hand. "I'm Andy Filching and this is my little sister Annabeth Filching." he introduce themselves.**_

 _ **Alexandria nods at them, "It's nice to meet you. Andy, Annabeth. I am Alexandria Dorian, I have a longer name, but Alexandria Dorian will do for now." she states shaking his hand. Andy laughs a little, then she took them in her arms and walk off, disappearing into the shadows.**_


	6. Freedom of the Press

The Area that Evie, Jacob, and Henry needed to go to was in Lambeth, under the control of the gang Leader Cletus Strian, a Templer that served Starrick no doubt. The three ran across the roofs until the reach Lambeth. And ran up to the door of the press.

The three entered to see a man working on the codes, Aw, blast'em!" he snaps. "Aleck, whatever is the matter?" Henry asks him. "I have been intercepting nothing but poppycock propaganda about Smoothing Syrup and whatnot. No, I swear to the high heavens, if Starrick's monopoly continues…" Aleck states, ready to blow a fume. But Henry walks up and place his hand on his shoulder. "Aleck, I beg your pardon. These are friends of mine, Evie Frye and her brother, Jacob." Henry introduce the twins.

Aleck sets down his things and stood up, facing the twins, "Oh, um… Alexander Graham Bell." he introduce himself. "Linguist, inventor, and technical. Aleck, I have something of a favor to as of you." Henry tells him. Walking up to him, but Jacob beats him to it. "Can you fix this?" the Frye twin asks him. Showing him the gun. Aleck took the gun and looks at it. ""Hmmm… Looks like the casing is cracked..." he states, holding the gun in this arm standing over the work. But then the gun fell onto the table. "Oh! It comes apart. I say, I could use one of them to fit my fuses on top of Big Ben." he states, taking the gun back into his arm. "Aleck is installing a new telegraph line for our Free Press Association." Henry informs the two. "To combat the Starrick Telegraph Company. Now if I can mend the fuses connecting independent lines from Big Ben. Starrick will be weakened." Aleck states, working on the gun. "Only we are somewhat at a handicap." he states, waving his fingers from his bandage arm. "And, there." he states, pulling out the hook and sets the gun down, then walks over to Jacob.

"I removed the mechanism so it may work with your bracer." Aleck informs Jacob. The Frye twin took it and smirks to him. "I'll put it to use immediacy." he states, chuckling to himself. "Jacob wait." Evie orders him, he looks at her as she looks back at Aleck, "Mr. Bell, allow me to help you with your fuses." Evie offers. Aleck smiles. "Oh, you will not found me too proud to accept, Miss Frye. We can use my carriage. If you'd be so good as to hold the reins, though." he asks her and they walk for the door. "I'll take that." she took the hook out of Jacob's hands and caught up with Aleck.

"I can help you with that." he offers, she shows him her bracer and he put it into place. Then the two left, heading for Big Ben as the other two assassins step out. "She took my upgrade." he whines, Henry pats his shoulder. "You'll get another one." Henry tells him and left, heading back to the train. Jacob nods and notices something on the other side of the street; a woman walking on the other sidewalk, a black small top hat on her head that hid her eyes, her hair in a fancy ponytail, an umbrella in one hand and a black shawl that sat on her shoulders and half slided down them and the color dress she wore; it was blue.

He watches her walk, minding her business, until children ran up to her, they were laughing and giggling, the woman smiles at them, then a little girl held out a letter to the woman, Jacob tilts his head with curiosity, the woman took the letter and place it in her pocket then handed the girl a small purse of money. The girl smiles with delight and the woman pats her head. The children nod at her and took off. Jacob started to follow her, seeing that she was now reading the letter. He then notices that a few Blighters were following her, so he started to pick up in his pace.

The woman turns a corner, the three followed and saw that she stood in the center of an area, waiting. "Shall we?" he asks his friends. They laugh among themselves, but the woman just smirks at them, then held up her fist and the Blighters were ambush from the shadows. The Blade killed them without remorse. Jacob arrives and saw that the Blighters were dead. Then the Blade was now looking at him, they were ready to beat him to a pulp. "Now, now boys. Lets play nice." the woman states, placing her hand on one of the men shoulders, calming them down, she then steps out. "Lady Blue, at your service." she curtsies to him. Jacob just looks at he and bows a little.

"You're the mysteries Lady in Blue and I get that Blue isn't really your name." he states, the woman smirks at him. "Well it seems that Jacob Frye is a fast study." she states. She then walks up to him and gave him the letter. He looks down at it. "Have fun and welcome to London." she tells him and walks out of the alley, the Blade vanished into the shadows. Jacob steps out of the alley and looks for her, seeing no trace of the Lady in Blue, he sighs and looks down at the letter in his hands. He pockets it and head off.

~8~8~8~

Evie finishes of the last of the fuses and headed back to Aleck, but she was going to head down. She saw two black figures running along the roofs; it was the Filching siblings and it looks like they were having fun.

Evie rolls her eyes and continued on with her mission and started to head down form the tower she headed back to Aleck and stood next to the carriage. "Thank you very much, Miss Frye. I will be able to continue with the installation from a new line!" he tells her, expressing his graduate. She smiles at him. "If there is anything else I can do to help…" she offers. "Certainly! Please come and visit. Oh! I was toying with this device and have noted down the formula for you. It's not perfect yet, but by golly it works." he states and throws it in from of the horse.

It was frighten of the smoke bomb and took off. "Whoa whoa whoa! Maybe a little too well. Whoa!" Aleck shouts, trying to get the horse to slow down. She smirks and giggles to herself. "You seem to be relax." a voice states, Evie turns and jumps back, seeing the hooded person from Whitechapel, she wore a black attire similar to her own. "You… you're the leader of that gang… the Blade." she states. The hooded person smirks. "I get that a lot, now shall we be off?" they states ans they walk to the carriage waiting for them. "We?" she asks them. "You're going to meet material to upgrade your equipment, no?" they asks her. Evie walks up to the person and looks at them. "You're a woman." she states. The hooded woman shrugs.

"I excepted you to take longer to find out, but you're smarter than I thought." she states and sat in the carriage, Evie jumps up and drove. "So you're a woman that runs a gang and fights the Templars." Evie summons up. "Pretty much." she answers. "What's your name?" Evie asks her as they across the bridge. "Just call me Blue, I don't reveal my real name to anyone. Just to people I trust." she answers. They came up to an alley and the two girls jump out of the moving carriage, roll onto the floor and stood back up. "Blue huh? You're also the Lady in Blue." Evie adds. "A name the children dub me with." Blue answers.

"Come on, let's get you those material." she states and started to walk. They found one of the crates but it was surrounded by Blighters. "Shall we?" Blue asks her, Evie cracks her knuckles. "Lets." she states, they charge at them. Evie punches a few in the face and breaks their arms. Blue jumps at one, wraps her arm around his neck, twirls around him and sent he boot knife into a woman's throat. She pulls it out and the woman drop to the ground.

She then lets go of the man, twirls in front of him and sent both of her hidden blades into his chest. He gags at her and she pulls them out as Evie finishes off the rest, the Frye twin pants then looks over at Blue and saw both of her hidden blades. "You have two?" Evie asks her, Blue looks at her and retracts her blades, "An idea from two of my ancestors, they wore two, so… why don't I?" she states. Evie walks up to her. "And who were your ancestors?" Evie questions her. Blue looks at her, then kicks at the crate making it open. "There you go." she tells her and walks off to the next spot. Evie sighs, then crutches down and takes the contacts inside.

Then she follows after Blue and found her fighting off Blighter by herself. Evie shot the hook up and climbs up and assassinates one behind Blue. As she turns to kill him, she saw Evie stand up. Blue exhaled and drops her arms. "I had him." she tells her, Evie looks at her then kicks at the crate, making it open. "I know." she states and takes the contacts inside the crate. "There, I got what I need and thank you for your help." Evie bows to her and Blue nods her head to her. Then the two women part ways. Evie looks over her shoulder and saw Blue walk out onto the streets. She sighs and heads back to Aleck workshop.

She walks inside and saw Jacob with Aleck. "Ah, Miss Frye, I was just showing Jacob the first messages received via the mended lines." Aleck informs her as she steps next to Jacob. "Oh, and you can keep the rope launcher by the way, we managed to procure another one for your brother." he adds and Jacob showed her his new upgrade to his bracer. "Excellent work, thank you again." he states, Evie just smiles. "You're very welcome, Mister Bell." she tells him. "We can now defend the principle of impartial news and free speech." Aleck states. "Free is fair, but free and brief is better!" Jacob adds. Evie glares at him for moment, making Aleck chuckle.

"Hah, Frye, such casustic wit." Aleck states, Evie and Jacob laugh a little. "And on that note, we must depart." Evie tells him, both heading for the door. "Good fortune to you both. Call on me anytime." he tells them, Evie nods at him and they both left the workshop.

As they did, a figure steps out of the shadows and looks at the door. "Ah, Alexandria good to see you again." Aleck states, drawing her attention away from the door. "Hello again Aleck. I came for the item I gave you three weeks back." she tells him, Aleck nods, pulls a draw open and pulls out a necklace. She walks over to him and her hand hover around it. "You fix it." she mumbles with a smile. "Of course I fixed it, you requested it from me, and I know this belong to your mother, having something that precious lost or damage… well..." he didn't finish.

Alexandria smiles and he place it into her hand. She smiles and fastens it around her neck. "Thank you again Aleck, you're the best." she tells him, perking him on the cheek, he blushes from embarrassment, "Anything for my friends." he tells her, she smiles at him and walks to the door. "Oh, Andy and Annabeth said Hi and that they will see you in the next visit." she informs him, walking backwards. "Aye, thank you for the message." he tells her, she laughs and walks out of the door.

~8~8~8~

Back on the train, the assassins gathered, "Now that we've finished with that distraction…" Evie starts, "Who is that?" Jacob asks, pointing at the person talking to Agnes. Jacob looks at Henry, who shrugs at him. "Oh you mean… you don't know?" Jacob asks him, in surprise. "Beautiful train you've got here. Miss Macbean was just telling me all about her. Name's Ned." the man name Ned Wynet introduce himself. "How do you do." Henry shook his hand. "I won't take up anymore of your time. If you want a thing or two about the finest transit systems in the world. Come find me at this address." he states and handed Evie his card.

She took it and he left the train, Jacob went to take it from her, but Evie jerks out her elbow and stops him. She sighs, "Let us return to locating the peace of Eden." she states as Henry got to work. "We need to reclaim London from Starrick. Who are my targets?" Jacob asks her. "It's not time for that yet." she tells him, "I didn't come to London to hunt curios." Jacob argues at her. "First understand the dance, only then become the dancer." Evie quotes their father. "Oh! So you're taking over where father left off?" Jacob growls at her. "Someone has to." she tells him.

"Evie, finding the Precursor artifact into what the Templars in tend. Jacob, I have some information about Starrick's associates that should be for use to you. Here." Henry breaks the two up. Jacob looks over at him then back the board.


	7. Poisonous Drink

Alexandria sat in her office, looking over documents, trying to find two of her targets, Bloody Nora and Lady Throne. Both of them were responsible for her parent's death, she walks over to her board and pins up one of the documents to Lady Throne picture. She takes a few steps back and sat down in her chair, a dagger in her hand as she bounces it in her hand, remembering her parents death.

~Flashback~

 _ **The house was on fire, she watches from the shadows, her parents tried to run, but were shot down, Lady Throne and Bloody Nora were there as well, the woman at her dying parents as Lady Throne stood next to Starrick. Young Alexandria covers her mouth as tears stream down her face. Starrick nods at the two and walks away. Lady Throne follows as Nora bounces after them with a sinister smile on her lips. Then as they were gone, young Alexandria ran out, pushes her father onto his back and shook him, she begs him to wake up and to forgive him for disobeying him. He just looks at her smiles and caresses her cheek. He said something to her, but she can't remember, then uses his other hand and place a pendent in her hand.**_

 _ **She looks down at it, it was her mother's golden locket that contain something special inside. She looks at at him and he went limp on the ground, his hand falls from her face. Leaving a blood trail across her face. She grips his jacket and cries out for him, begging him not to leave her.**_

~End of Flashback~

Alexandria stiffen in anger and throws the dagger at the broad, piercing the picture of Lady Throne right in the head. She pants, her markings start to pulse. But then she felt something soft brushing up against her feet, it meowed and purred. Alexandria looks down and saw an orange half grown kitten with big yellow looking up at her, the cat then sat by her feet and meowed at her, sensing that she was upset.

The ex-assassin exhaled softly, her marking stop pulsing then she leans down and gently picks the cat up and held the cat in her arms. "I'm sorry GG, I'm just remembering my parents, I didn't mean to get angry." Alexandria tells her, petting his head, he meow and nuzzled his head up against hers, making her giggle. "You're a good kitty." she states. GG meowed happily, knowing he was cheering her up. Then the door burst open as two men held a sick man in their arm. Alexandria looks at them as GG jumps out of her arms and jumps onto her bed. "What's wrong?" she asks them, standing up. "We don't know, he came back and he was puking up his guts." one informs him. Alexandria moves in front of him and cups his face in her hands. "What happen?" she asks him.

"I was fighting against a Blighter, he insulted you and then shove something down my throat. I manage to kill him and get the bottle, but then I got back I started to puke my guts out." he informs her. She nods at him and took the bottle from his hand. Looks at it and saw it was one of the ' _Soothing Syrup_ ' drinks, she grits her teeth and started to pace. "Boss…" one of them said with worry, seeing that was now pissed. "I need to see, Aleck. Hopefully he can whip up an antidote." she states with the half full bottle in her hands. "Give him some medicine, it should help with his sickness." she orders them, they nod at her and set him on the bed. And she ran out the door.

~8~8~8~

She ran through the street as if the devil himself was flick at her hells and came up to the Press workshop. She burst through the door, seeing the Frye twins that came back from a mission. "I'm sorry to have burgs in like this, Aleck I need your help." she states, waking pass the twins and up to Aleck. "Of course my friend. What do you need?" he asks her and she shows the bottle to him. "One of my men were fighting a Blighter and this was force down him throat, and now I'm not sure if he's very sick or dying." she tells him. Aleck took the bottle from her, she gave him an empty vile and he pours the drink inside. And tested on it. "Oh dear, it seems whatever was in this drink, that man is allergic to It." he states, the twins looks at Alexandria, she took a step back.

"Can you find out what it is?" she asks him, "No, it's too dissolve in the syrup to tell, but if you find one a sample of it, I can whip up something to help." he tells her, "Alright, now I need to find the merchant who sell this syrup." she states and went to leave, "I can help." Jacob offers up to her, she stops at the door and looks at him, "Jacob!" Evie exclaims, but he ignores her. Alexandria sigh, "Normally I would say no, but I need all the help I can get, come on." she tells him, Jacob smirks to himself and they walk out of the workshop.

It was hours as they search the area. The city in the afternoon and the bright sun lighting their way, as walks pass the dock, Alexandria stops, placing her arm out, making Jacob stop as well. He looks at her and saw she was looking at the docks, seeing a woman argue with a merchant, "Let try here." she states, and they but slowly walk up to them. "Get Starrick's Soothing Syrup right here!" the merchant shouts out, brushing pass the woman.

"It's all his drinks, your syrup is liquefying. It's turning him simple-headed!" the woman shouts, pointing at her husband who look… empty. "Now, look here, you are scaring away my customers. Why don't you bugger or I'll give you something to remember me by." he threatens her "You can't talk to me like that you little guttering!" the woman shouts at them, but Alexandria place her hand on the woman's shoulder and the two step next to her. She and Jacob look at the merchant and tower over him. "What's all this then?" Jacob asks, the man groans and pulls out a knife. "SOD OFF!" the Merchant shouts at them. But Alexandria slaps it out of his hand and glares at him, "Where are you getting your syrups from, Hmm?" she asks him, cracking her knuckles.

The merchant backs up, seeing the darken glares she was giving him. Then he took off, Jacob sighs and they both look over at the woman, "If you'll excuse us, madam." Jacob tells her as Alexandria bows her head at her with a hand jester and they both look off after him. Jacob jumps into a tree as Alexandria jumps onto the ground, both chasing after him, Jacob jumps onto the ground and they turn into the tunnel. "What the hell do you want?!" the man shouts at them. Alexandria growls and ran after, she jumps over bars and slides under a gate.

Jacob follows after her, she then jumps her a gap, "For the love of God, leave me Be!" the merchant shouts, running again. She then jumps at a chain, grabs it swung over and land on a beam, she jumps over grabs the next chain, swung from that one and lands on the next beam, the merchant ran right on the sewers, Alexandria for a moment, until she yelp, feeling Jacob accidentally pinned her against the wall, when he trip. "Ow…" she groans, rubbing that back on her head. "Sorry…" Jacob groans and press one of his hands to her chest. He looks at her as they're eyes were lock. "Jacob, remove your hand from my chest." she orders him with venom in her words, he looks at her, and did what she said, fearing she might break it.

Then they started to walk, "You're a woman?" he asks her, she sighs, "Yes, yes I am and the name is Blue." she tells him, and they walk on. Before he could asks again, they heard the merchant shouting and screaming in pain. The two ran up out of the sewer and onto the sidewalk, seeing an orange half grown kitten hiss and snarling at the man while clawing at his face. "GG!" Alexandria shouts, the cat jumps off him and onto her shoulders, meowing at her, purring and needing his claws into her coat. The merchant stumbles back into the wall as the two cornered him. "I'm just trying to earn a living." he tells them, GG growls at him then hiss. Making the merchant whimper, "Tell us where the syrup originates or GG here show his teeth as well." she warns him as GG growls in his throat. He held up his hands. "All I know is that they make a run each day – between gasometer and the Asylum." the man tells him, Alexandria place her hand on GG's head making him growl softly. They both turn and headed out.

"Nice cat you got there." Jacob tells her, she looks up at him, "He's name is GG. And he's still a kitten" she informs him, Jacob scratches GG under the chin, and GG purrs and meows with delight. "Funny, he never lets anyone beside me, touch him." she states, Jacob smirks. "I guess I have a way with animals." he states, GG then jumps up onto Jacob's shoulder and lays across them. "He likes you." she giggles, Jacob just chuckles and scratches behind GG's ear. They then arrive between the Gasometer and Asylum.

"Let's see where that syrup is made, shall we?" Jacob mumbles to himself as they crunch down behind a tree and bush. "GG." Alexandria whispers, the cat jumps off Jacob's shoulders and sat in front of her. "You think you can distract that man?" she asks the cat, he meowed at her and trots off. "You don't think a cat can understand you?" Jacob questions her as she was watching, "You'd be surprise." she mumbles at him, GG walks up to the man, meowing at him, brushing up against his legs. "What, dumb cat… what do you want?" the man states angrily at him, Alexandria makes her play, silently walks up to him and steal the information and retreat back to the bush. GG retreated as well. She leans against the tree and looks at that information in her hands.

"The man in charge of the syrups distribution runs a fighting a club at the foundry…" Jacob states looking at the letter, GG looks at them and was given a treat as an award. "Alight GG, run along home now. You remember the way back yes?" she asks him, GG meowed and took off. "That is one strange cat…" Jacob mumbles, Alexandria giggles, "You won't care how strange he is, you won't be able to get pass his cuteness." she tells him, he nods. "True." he states, then they climb over the wall and ran through the alleys.

They then ran through the streets and pass a few people and then came to a foundry, both uses their eagle vision, "There you are..." Jacob mumbles as they both see the target. Alexandria light bumps her elbow into his chest, he looks at her, and she nudge her head to the side both walk around the fighter's ring on the right side. The came up to a Blighter but Jacob slits his throat, giving Alexandria the chance to grab a hold of the target, she walk right up behind him, she then twist his arm behind him and held a dagger at him side. "One word from you and I'll end your life." she threatens him. He side nothing and she "Escorted" him outside of the foundry, Jacob follows after her and as they were outside of the foundry. Alexandria throws the man to the ground.

The man stumbled a bit and quickly scrambles to his feet. Jacob steps in front of her. "Where is the syrup made? Speak now or forever hold your-" he starts. "The distillery! It's the large building beside the brewery!" the man quickly answers frighten of the woman standing behind Jacob. She exhaled, cocking her hip to right and placing her hand on it. "Now to stop Soothing Syrups production once and for all." Jacob states, he then looks at Alexandria. "Ladies first." he jokes, stepping to the side, Alexandria walks up to him and jabs her blade inside his body, then pulls it out and steps back away from him. "To the distillery?" Jacob asks her, leaning over her shoulder, she shoves him away. "To the distillery." she states and walks off, Jacob chuckles and ran after her.

~8~8~8~

The two ran across building after building, took them a few hours then they stop an on over look on the edge of a building in front of the distillery, they notice an old man trying to look inside of the Distillery, he picks up a crate, place it in front of the window and wipes at it, trying to get a better look. Jacob looks over at Alexandria, she looks at him, shrugs and they look back at the scene. The old man steps off and tries to opens the doors.

"Keep a sharp eye out, lads. Someone targeting our networks. The distillery." a Blighter warns his fellow men as the old man hid away, out of sight. "This will complicate things." Jacob states, Alexandria looks at him. "No you think." she states and walks off on to a wooden pole, she then throws out a dagger and kills on of the men she then took a leap and fall into a cart full of hay. Jacob sighs and follows after her, Alexandria jumps out and behind the wall as Jacob lands in the cart. They both walk out and he throws a knife at the man in front of the door, killing him. Then they were then spotted as a half a dozen Blighters were on them, Jacob and Alexandria stood back to back. "Well this is going to be fun." he states.

Alexandria rolls her eyes, "Less talking and more killing." she tells as she jumps to the Blighters in front of her, Jacob sighs. "You're like my sister." Jacob whines. Hitting at the Blighter with his cane. Alexandria scoffs. "Please, I'm not up tight and constancy saying we should go after the peace of Eden. No, I'm taking back London." she tells him as she slits two Blighters throats. Jacob turns and looks at her. "You want to take back London?" he asks her, as she twirls around and looks at him. "Starrick has controlled this city long enough, it's time it goes back to the people." she tells him and throws a dagger at him, killing a Blighter behind him. Jacob looks over and watches the man drop. "You're welcome." she huffs, then reaches into her hood and brushes a strain behind her ear.

Jacob nods at her, then the two walk up to the door and Jacob looks at the lock, the old man walks up to them, making Jacob step away from the lock and point his blade at him, but the old man brushes his arm away from him. "You should not go about and frighting respectable gentlemen, young man." the old man tells him. "I didn't realize snooping around was considered gentlemanly." Jacob growls at him, but Alexandria place her hand on his chest, stopping him from doing something rash, "Snooping? Sir, I assure you-" the old man states, but Alexandria looks over and saw Blighters walks pass.

Jacob notices them as well and she walks up to the lock and breaks it off with her gauntlet and pulls the door open, "Quick! Inside!" Jacob whispers to the old man, as Alexandria steps inside. The old man follows them and Jacob walks in and closes the door. "That was too close a call." the old man tells him. Alexandria rolls her eyes, Jacob looks over at her for a moment, then they followed after the old man. "You young man, gave me quite a fright! I thought you both were with them, but I realize now you're here. Same reason I am, I imagine…" the old man tells them, Jacob exchange looks with Alexandria and they look back at him. "I imagine…?" Jacob asks him, "Well if you two are done chanting, I need to find out what is in this syrup and fast. I don't know how long Andrew is going to hold out…" Alexandria mumbles and walks ahead. As they walk in front of a contraption. And there were racks filled with syrup bottles.

"A rather impressive contraption, wouldn't you say?" the old man states, Jacob shrugs, "I've seen bigger." Jacob states then the old man walks up next to Alexandria as she looks over the ingredients. "Datrua stramonium. Or Devil's snare, as it is commonly called… that's what's goes into Syrup? And opium no less. Revolting! Absolutely sicking!" the old man states, "Andrew is allergic to Devil's Snare, it makes his heart stop until someone can start it back up." Alexandria mumbles to herself, then the old man over to one of the values. "A favorable way to preceded, wouldn't you agree." the old man asks as Alexandria steal a sample of Devil's snare. She then walks over to the two boys as the old man turns the value. Making the contraption react badly, green gas started to spew out. "Oh dear." the old man states. "Find a way out of here, quickly!" Jacob orders him. "What about the other values?" the old man asks him.

"Take a wild guess." Jacob tells him, Alexandria rolls her eyes and follows after Jacob. "Very well young man." the old man states and tries to find a way out. Jacob and Alexandria hid behind a wall as they peek through the door, seeing one of the Blighters walk through the door leaving the room empty. Alexandria stay low and quiet as she snuck into the room, Jacob follow her motion as she snuck up to the value. She stood up and grips the metal wheel as Jacob stood watch, she starts to turn it, then the contraption started to spew out green gas.

She kneels down next to Jacob and snuck out of the room, they then jump down into the pipes and ran across them, Alexandria jumps up first looks over the railing seeing that there were no Blighters in the area, at the moment, she then climbs up and over the railing and light drops onto her feet, Jacob climbs up as well, looking around and climbs over as well.

They snuck up to the value, Alexandria stood watch as Jacob turns the metal wheel, making more green gas spew out. He them moves away and they walks in the shadows and up the steps. Then as they turn the corner and saw the next Value. She walks up to it and turns the metal wheel. Making green gas slowly flood the distillery. "What out!" a Blighter shouts out. Alexandria peeks into the room, seeing that there were four blighters. Jacob went to go in, but Alexandria place her arm in front of him and he looks at her. "No, this way." she tells him, then ran over to a railing, jumps across and grab a hold on the crates.

She climbs up it and stood on top. Jacob follows in her pursuit and grabs a hold of the crates and pulls himself up next to her, she jumps down, looks around and signals Jacob to follow after her. He did so and he walks up to the next value, turns it and more green gas spew out. Jacob turns his head away at the horrible smell from the gas. Alexandria pats his shoulder, making him look at her and she nudge her head to the stairs. They quickly ran up them and avoid the blighters, they then found the Level and Jacob pulls it. "Every man for himself!" Jacob shouts.

Then he ran up the ramp. Alexandria followed him, they swing across the pipes and both grip a hold on the window ledge, Jacob pulls himself up and kicks the window open, then pulls Alexandria up more onto the ledge. She nods at him and he leaps out of the window and lands in the wagon of hay. He jumps out as of the wagon, Alexandria lands in the wagon with a thud. Jacob turns around and saw her jump out, they then ran from the distillery as it was now on fire. Jacob pants as they were a safe distance. Then the old man ran up to them.

"Well done, dear boy and lady! Well done!" he said with delight. "Charlies Darwin. Delighted to make your acquaintances." he tells them. "Jacob Frye. The pleasure is all mine." Jacob said and shook his hand. Then Charlies held his hand out to Alexandria. "Lady Blue, the pleasure is also mine." she states. He nods and took make his hand. "While you and Mister Frye were wreaking havoc, I found this. It indicates that a sample of every patch has been sent to Lambeth Asylum…" he informs them. Jacob groans, "I wonder if it's visiting hours…" he mumbles. Alexandria giggles a little, "Don't be so hasty Mister Frye. Many people work at Lambeth, you wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention." Charlies warns him.

"Hmm, wheres the fun in that?" Jacob mumbles. Alexandria shifts her weight onto her left foot and placing her hand on her hip. "Not every problem can be solved by blowing things sky high. Sometimes a little discretion is in order." he reminds the young Frye. Alexandria nods at him, understanding his meaning. Then Charlies looks up at the sky, "It's getting late. I will meet you both at the Asylum to continue our investigation." he tells them and takes off. Alexandria shook her head and takes out the devil snare sample, Jacob turns and looks at her.

"I guess your mission is done, then. You take that sample to Aleck and he makes the medicine for this Andrew person and you're on your merry way?" Jacob asks her, she looks at him. "I said I would take back London and I meant that and beside, Aleck isn't the only one I know that can make medicine…" she tells him then a few of the Blade steps out from the shadows, Jacob looks around, seeing that he was outnumbered. "It's alright boys, he's with me." Alexandria tells them and they relax, and she walks up to one of them. And handed the sample, "This is what he's allergic too, I need you to make a tonic out of it, and if the Blighters try to stop you…" she states, then pulls her thumb across her throat, "Kill them…" she tells them, they nod at her and disappear into the shadows. She then turns to Jacob. "Off to the Asylum then." she states and walks off. Jacob follows after her. "Maybe after this is all done, we can work on an Alliance between our gangs?" Jacob asks her, she looks at him, "We'll see." She states and they walk off.


	8. On The Origins of the Syurp

It was close to sunset as Charlies was arguing with a man. Alexandria tilts her head to the side a bit, her hood was down, but thank God for her long hair that covered her markings. "I have told you before, sir, I had nothing to do with that anonymous article! Nothing, I say!" the man argues as he went to step into his carriage. "That is a lie, sir, and you know it!" Charlies states. "Bah, I don't have time for this nonsense!" the man states and steps into his carriage, "Nonsense!? It is my name and reputation you have willfully besmirched, sir! My very name!" Charlies reminds him.

"BAH!" the man shouts and slams the door, "Drive, damn you! Drive!" he shouts at the couch and the carriage starts takes off, Charlies grabs a hold of the handle, but it came off. He stumbles back and saw Jacob and Alexandria walk up to him, he turns to them. "That was Richard Owens! A vile, despicable, wretch of a man." Charlies tells him. Alexandria crosses her arms. "Really? I could of sworn you were close friends." Jacob states as Charlies throws the handle down "Mr. Owen walks at the asylum. He will know who made the Syrup! Get him! Get him!" Charlies shouts and they both took off, Alexandria pulls up her hood and jumps onto a carriage that happened to be Owens. She sat up front and shoves the man off the carriage. "Whatever Darwin is paying you, it's not worth it. Do you realize how much trouble you are in?" Owens tells her, but she ignores him as Jacob ran up on the side and jumps up and next to her, taking the reins.

"Thank you, my lady." Jacob smirks at her, "Whatever." she states, then turns back to the carriage, jumps on the side as it was still moving and jumps inside. "Wh-who are you…" he asks her. "A voice of the people." she answers and leans back, and you are going to tells us who made the Syrup." she tells him, crossing her legs. "I don't know." he answers her. She smirks and looks at the carriage. "I've always wondered how much these carriage can take before they break." she states then looks at him, "Lets see, shall we?" she said. Then bangs her fist in the roof, Jacob smirks at himself and started to wham the carriage into other carriage and into walls. Making great damage to the carriage. Owens cries and whimpers. Trying to hold onto something as Alexandria perfectly clam.

"We just have a few questions for you, sir." Jacob shouts out. "Whatever it is that Darwin wants, I will not give!" Owens shouts. "You heard him Jacob!" Alexandria shouts out, Jacob smirks at himself and sped up the horse. "What about Starrick's Soothing Syrup?" Jacob asks as Alexandria felt the wheel waddle a little. "Soothing Syrup? Why should a scientist have any interest in panaceas?" Owens asks them. "Do you feel that Owens? I think the wheels are about to give out." Alexandria tells him. "What the lady is trying to say, is that we know you know something." Jacob rephrases. "Stop, I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" he shouts, "Next stop: the River Thames. Better speak now, old man!" Jacob shouts out, Alexandria looks at him.

"You better do as he says or you will end up in that river." she warns him. "Stop! For pity's sake! Stop and I will tell you everything I know!" Owens shouts out, Alexandria bangs her fist onto the hood and Jacob shows down the carriage. "Dr Elliotson! Dr. John Elliotson! He formulated the elixir! He's the man you want! Not me! I beg you good people, stop this madness!" Owens cries out, Alexandria smirks to herself. "Now… was that so hard?" Jacob asks him, "YES!" Owens asks as he cries to himself. Jacob steps down and opens the door for Alexandria, he offers her his hand.

She take it and hops out of the carriage. "Now that was fun." Jacob states, Alexandria looks back inside, seeing Owens still crying to himself. "I don't think he will take a carriage for a while." she states. Jacob swung his arm over her shoulder and they walk off. "So, back to the train?" he asks her, she looks at him. "Are you sure you want me in your headquarters?" she asks him, pushing his arm off her shoulder. He smirks and place it back on her shoulder. "You haven't given a reason not to mistrust you at all." he states, she rolls her eyes with a groan. "You are such a child." she mumbles. He chuckles, "You love it." he states, she rolls her eyes and pushes his arm off, but he just place it back on her arm.


	9. The Crate Escape

Three months have passed. It was around evening as Evie went over the plans for finding the peace of Eden, Jacob walks up to her as Alexandria sat on the couch with Andy and Annabeth. "Ah, another exciting night home for Evie Frye." Jacob smirks sitting down and propping his feet up on the table. "Just on my way out actually. I've found the peace of Eden." she tells him. The siblings sat up, "What's this one going to do? Heal the sick? Defect bullets? Control the populace?" Jacob asks her.

"They're dangerous objects, Jacob. Especially in Templar hands." Evie states. Jacob chuckles, "You sound exactly like Father." Jacob states, she turns and looks at him. "If only." he states then looks at the three on the couch. "Will you come with me, Blue?" she asks Alexandria. "Sicher warum nicht?" she answers in German and laid on the couch. "We'll go." Andy offers and stood up, Annabeth stood up as well. Evie sighs then waves them over to her, the walk over and Evie shoves Jacob's feet off the table. "Lucy Throne is excepting a shipment tonight." Evie states.

"Starrick's expert in the occult, and his right hand man… or woman. To be exact." Alexandria states. The twins looks over at her as Annabeth shot a worry look at Andy. "You know her?" Evie asks her, Alexandria had a grim and sorrow look on her face, but thanks to her hood no one could see that. "Perhaps." she answers with a shrug. Evie walks over to her. "How do you know her?" Evie asks her. Alexandria thought back to the winter night her parents her killed, their blood stain the snow red.

Alexandria didn't answer and rolled on her side, facing the couch. "I don't want to talk about it. Leave it at that." Alexandria answers in a cold tone, Evie went to asks more, but Annabeth step to her and place her hand on her shoulder, Evie looks looks at at her and the young girl shook her head. Evie sighs and walks back to the table. "Anyway, she's receiving the Peace of Eden Sir David Brewster mentioned." she states, "Sound like fun, may I join you?" Jacob asks her, she looks over at him, "Promise you'll stick to the mission." she asks of him. "I swear." he states, making an X over his chest.

~8~8~8~

Later on the street, "The content of that box are worth more than your life and those of your entire family. Do you understand?" Lady Throne tells the man, "Yes Miss Throne. Careful, there! And double the guard on that cart!" he shouts out as two Templars loaded a trunk onto the cart. The five watch from the shadows, Alexandria glares at Throne, clutching her fist. Andy place his hand on her shoulder. "I know you want justice, but is not the moment to strike." he tells her, she took deep breathes and nods her head. "Is she alright?" Annabeth asks, Andy looks at her. "She's fine." he answers as Alexandria unclench her fist.

"Now, Miss Throne, there is the matter of some papers for Mr. Starrick. If you just come this way…" he states, "Very well, but make it quick." she tells him. And they both walk off. "Whatever it is she's after, it's in that chest." Evie tells the four. "There are gunmen on rooftops." Jacob informs her, "Can you and Blue dispose of them, before, Andy, Annabeth and I reach the cart?" Evie asks him. Jacob looks at her. "I was hoping for a challenge." he tells her. She looks at him and then he and Alexandria walks off.

Then Evie, Andy and Annabeth stood up, they shot out their hooks that attract to the other building then they slide across the walk and grab onto the wall. Then they jump the front of the street, then jump down and by the carts and inside, the three knee down Evie opens the trunk, finding a journal with an assassin's symbol on the front. Then Jacob and Alexandria dash in behind the cart. "Did you find it?" Jacob asks her, "Actually…" Evie starts. "There he is!" a gunman shouts, and lady Throne was running behind him. "I think it's best we leave." Jacob states and they two ran up to the front of the wagon. "What did you do?" Evie asks her brother as he and Alexandria sat up front, and the ex-Assassin took the rein. "It's hardly the time for questions." Jacob answers and Alexandria cracks the reins. "YE-AH." she shouts and the horses take off.

"Whoa!" Evie shouts as the horse was now running. "Jacob, be careful!" Evie shouts as the three in the back were keeping their balance. "What is it?!" he shouts back at Blighters were chasing them. "Its papers, documents, research!" Evie shouts as Andy and Annabeth shoot at the two Blighters killing them. "You want a fight, come over here!" Jacob shouts, "Jacob!" both Evie and Alexandria shout at him. As more Blighters chase after them.

"Come try and to knock us off the cart then! My sister and my new friends can dodge bullet, too!" he shouts. "JACOB!" all four shout at him. "What are we supposed to do with papers?" Jacob asks Evie. "Read them, if only we had the time." she tells him. "Come over here and get us, then!" Jacob shouts out. "Jacob, stop it." Evie shouts as Annabeth shouts, "Knock it off, Jacob!" the two look at each other. "Alright, that's it!" Alexandria shouts, "Take this!" she hand Jacob the reins then jumps into the back and stood firmly. "What are you doing?" Jacob asks her, "Get down." she tells the three, Annabeth and Andy did so, pulling Evie along with them. Alexandria inhaled deeply closing her eyes, a Blighter aims his gun at her, as it was fired, the bullet stop in mid-air right next to her temple.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, her whole eyes were glowing a golden white, making her marking pulse. "No way, it can't be…!" one of them shouts, Alexandria slowly lifts up he hand, as a burning orb was floating in her hand, beating along with then Blighters heart. She looks at all ten of them. "Drop dead." she said in a dark echoing tone, crushing the orb in her hand, the Blighters on the carriages grip their chest, having a heart attack all at once then, the carriage stop and they were all dead. Evie was the first one to stand up as Alexandria's eyes stop glowing her marking stop pulsing and she hunch over, breathing heavily.

"What in the hell was that?" Evie questions her, Alexandria looks at her she exhaled heavily. She refuse to answer and walks back up and sat next to Jacob. "You alright?" he asks her, she nods. "Yeah… I'm fine." she answers weakly. "Blue… your nose." Jacob states. Alexandria press her fingers to her nose and felt something warm and wet leave her nostrils. She pulls back and saw it was her blood. "Shit… I use too much…" she mumbles, wiping away her blood. "We're going to have to jump!" Jacob tells Evie. As the sibling stood up, Annabeth stuff her pocket with the journal. "What about the chest?" Evie asks him as they stop at a bridge.

"Leave it!" Jacob shouts, as he and Alexandria get off the front. "Come on, we're going to miss it!" Jacob states, picking up Alexandria and jumps onto the train, the three followed after him. They land on the train and Jacob set Alexandria on her feet, he looks over at the blighters and waves at that. "Well that was fun! Thanks for the invitation. Must do it again. Ha ha!" Jacob laughs. "Damn it." Evie curse to herself. But then Annabeth walks over to her and handed her the journal. She looks at the younger sibling, who smiles and shrugs at her, then they all heard a thud, "Blue!" Jacob shouts, kneeling down and towering over her.

The three ran over to her as Jacob leans her up in his arms, "What's the matter with her?" Jacob asks, "She use too much of her powers. Killing ten men at once, it strain her body." Andy answers, then Evie points down at her as she was looking at Andy. "What is she?" she questions him. "That's not for us to say." Annabeth answers her. "It doesn't matter." Jacob states, drawing their attention as he picks Alexandria up in his arms, "She's going to need rest." he states, "And something to eat, it's been a while since she eat something." Annabeth adds.

Jacob nods at her and the both walk off, Andy looks at Evie, who shrugs at her and follows after them, Evie looks down at journal, sighs and follows after them.


	10. Old Relics of the Past

Weeks have pass as Henry looks over the contacts of the journal. "You have not of found a Peace of Eden – but this material is invaluable. Look." Henry place the journal on the table and the two look over it. "It says here that London Assassins had a Shroud…" he states. "'The Shroud of Eden is supposed to cure even the gravest of injury.' if the Assassins had found something like this surely Father would of known." Evie states.

"Well, you assassins love to hid things." Annabeth states, as she and Andy walks up to them, both wearing their hoods down. Andy had short auburn red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin and hazel eyes. Annabeth had the same hair color was in tired into a braid, little tanner skin and brown eyes, "How is Blue?" Henry asks them. "She rest right now and surprisingly Jacob hasn't left her side yet." Andy answers. "Well she is the female version of Jacob and when you meet someone like that, surely you wouldn't want to lose someone like that." Annabeth states, Henry nods. "What's ya looking at?" Andy asks, looking at the documents in the journal. "There some be something we're missing." Henry states. Annabeth sighs, "Guys, hate to be the bottle kicker here, but whatever is in that journal, only an Assassin can find." Annabeth states, the two look at her.

"You not looking at it correctly." Andy states, pointing at his eyes, Evie looks down at the journal and uses her eagle's vision. There hidden in the writing was a Mansion. "My God, they're right. These look like directions!" Evie smiles at herself, "You're welcome." the two both state. Then she went to leave, but then looks at the three that stay in their spot. "Are you coming?" she asks them. Annabeth looks at her and nods, Andy smirks at her and they both walk up to her and they look up at Henry. "Fieldwork is really not my specially." Henry answers her. "We found a clue to a Precursor object—don't you want to follow it?" Evie asks him. Henry smirks at her.

"Put it that way, one can hardly refuse." he states, Annabeth notice the look he was giving Evie, but choice to remain silent about it and they four walk off.

~8~8~8~

Annabeth and Andy sat in a carriage as Evie drove and Henry sat next to her, Annabeth had on her satchel. "Do you know, I think this map may be taking us to the Kenway Mansion!" Henry exclaims, "Kenway? The pirate?" Evie asks him, "The best pirate to have sailed the seven seas." Annabeth shouts out, "Master Assassin and Pirate, yes." Henry adds. "How much do you know about the Shroud of Eden?" Evie ask Henry. "It's heard to heal the sick – popular myth is that it can bring people back the dead. But Assassin records say that's not true. I've never heard of one being in London, though. Do you think Edward Kenway could of found one?" Henry asks.

"He travelled extensively, so it's possible. But if he did, he kept it a closely-guarded secret." Evie states. "Bit is true – what a find it would be." Henry said with wonder. "You think we find something of Nif's there too?" Annabeth whispers to Andy. "Possible, she was a close friend to Edward." he whispers. "So, keep this to ourselves?" Annabeth asks her. Andy nods at her. "Indeed." he answers. Then they lean away from each other. "Indeed. I'm eager to find out, myself." Evie tells Henry. As they arrive at the mansion.

"It's surprising that you haven't search the Kenway house." Evie states. "Edward's son, Haytham, joined the Templars. When he died, the house was passed on to Haytham's sister." Henry answers. "I think this is it." Evie states, "I think you're right, look." he points over, Annabeth and Andy poke their heads out and look over, seeing Lady Throne walks out of her carriage. "I'll be in the study. I don't want to be interrupted, unless you have news of the lost notebook." she orders the Blighter. And walks inside.

The four get out and stood a distance, "That makes getting in a challenge." Evie states, "You still intend to enter?" Henry asks her. "If this is a Templar stronghold, it won't get any easier. But, don't worry, we'll stay away from Miss Lucy." Evie tells him. "To be honest here, I preferred to stick to the shadows." Andy tells them, the two look that him and nod. "Good idea." Henry states, "Can you check over there?" Evie asks Henry, "Of course." he answers and the three ran to the side of the house and entered. They spitted up and search throughout the mansion. Annabeth found old Relics that that belong to Captain Nif of the Siren; swords, guns, the flag, her hat, along with her map, a square artifact with small a red sphere in the center that Annabeth takes and place it into her satchel, and a miniature version of her ship in a bottle. "Aw, how cute." Annabeth whispers and walks over until she came to the music, meeting up with, Evie, Andy, and Henry.

"Anything?" Evie asks her, she shook her head and threw her arms up. "Nothing." she answers the older Frye. "I look everywhere and nothing." Andy adds. "What are we looking for?" Henry asks them "I'm not quite sure…" Evie answers, "Something, only we can see..." Annabeth whispers to her, Evie looks at her then looks up above the fireplace, she uses her eagle's vision and saw musical notes. Evie then turns and looks at the piano and played the notes. As they notes were played, a hidden door way opens below them, making the four turn and look at it. "Not enormously subtle, is it?" Henry asks. Annabeth shrugs at that and walks down into the hidden room, Andy follows after her. "Clearly, Kenway has a strong sense of spectacle." Evie states, Henry offered her to go first, but she insisted that he went first, so he did and Evie follows after them.

Annabeth was in Awe as she found three journal that belong to Nif Andrews. She quickly stuffed them into her satchel along with the artifact, Evie walks up to another circular artifact, pocketed it and looks down at the note that was left but it. She uses her eagle's vision, seeing the hidden message in the letter. "The history of the London Assassins… bolt holes… vaults… a hidden key. This is it." she states as the four walk up to her, she pockets that as well, but then they heard footsteps, "You say you heard music?" Lucy asks the Blighter as they walk into the music room. "There was no opening there before." Lucy states. "Oh bollocks." Annabeth exclaims as Henry ran over back to the stairs, pulls the lever making the door close, "It's closing!" the blighter shouts.

"Yes, I can see that! Help me block it!" Lucy shouts at her, but the door was shut tight. "We need to find another way out." Evie states as Andy examines the helm on the side, which was once on the Jackway. "What about this?" he ask them, they look at him and Evie walks up to them. "Good thinking." Annabeth states, Andy moves away, Evie grips the handles and started to turn it, opening another hidden door. Lucy was shouting orders as the four walk walk through the tunnel. "An entire vault filled with Assassin history, left behind once again." Evie states. Annabeth place her hand onto her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, they'll ever found out how to open the door, their not smart about it." she states and ran off. Evie laugh as Andy walks up to her. "She's right… they think with their ruthlessness, not their cleverness." he states and takes off after his sister. She rolls her at them as they were gone. The two then climb up out of the sewers and stood outside in an alley way.

~8~8~8~

Jacob sat in a chair, playing with his hidden blade, then he heard a groan, he looks over and saw Alexandria inhaled deeply and exhaled as she fluttered her eyes open as her hood was down. "What happened?" she mumbles trying to sit up. Jacob helps her and she looks at him. "You fainted and I carry you here to rest." he tells her, she looks down at herself, seeing that she was still wearing her attire. "Annabeth broke you're fever and left you something to eat… but I got hungry and ate it." he answers. Alexandria smirks, shaking her head at him. "Wait… were you… watching over me?" she asks him. Jacob rubs the back of his neck, "I did… but only because we have the same goal in mind." he quickly tells her, she smiles sweetly at him, "Whatever the reason… thank you." she tells him, she blushes from embarrassment, but is was then gone. "By the way, how did you do that, the whole? Killing without a touch thing?" he asks her. Alexandria pulls her knees to her chest. "Can't hide forever." she mumbles, then sat straight in Indian style. "Your sister is looking for the peace of Eden, correct?" she asks him, he nods at her, she reaches over her head and pulls her hair over her shoulder. "What she doesn't know, that she has the Child of Eden in her presents." Alexandria states, showing her markings.

"Wait, the child of Eden… where have I heard that before…" Jacob snaps his fingers to get the thought. "The Legendary child of profound knowledge, can bring people under her control, change shapes and can relive a person's memories?" she answers, "Ah! Yeah, that was the one. Father use to tell us all the time, until what happen in Paris." he states, Alexandria nods at him, "The Council exiled Elizabeth because, they thought she was a loose blade, the way she chase after the Ex-Templar, Germain." she states. "Wait, how you are a Child of Eden?" he asks her. She looks at him, "I guess I might as well tell you who I am; Nice to meet you Mister Frye, I am, Alexandria Cassandra Elizabeth Dorian, descendant of Nora Mon La'Veil, the first child of Eden." she bows her head to him. As he tries to progress what she told him. "So you're the great-granddaughter of Elizabeth, the Exiled Assassin of the Creed?" he asks her, she nods her head at him. "Well that bloody marvelous." he states with excitement. Alexandria looks at him in shock as after those words left his mouth.

"What?" he asks her, snapping her out of it, "I'm sorry… it's just you're the first assassin I've told and still want to work with me." she states, Jacob looks at her, taken back at her statement. "Actually, you're the only Assassin I've told and I'm still surprise you want to work with me." she adds. "Oh come now, you want to take back London just as much as I, you're fun and the most craziest woman I have ever meet." he states, making Alexandria chuckles. "I'll take that as a complement." she smirks at him. "But, I am not calling you Alexandria, ever. So, I'm going to call you… Alexis, how about that?" he asks her, she thinks to herself. "Alexis… yeah I like that." she states, he laughs a little. "Good, now onto more pressing matters, about this Alliance between our gangs…" he starts, "Sure, why not, my men can use a bit more fun." she states. Jacob rubs his hands, "Then we have a deal?" he held out his hand and Alexandria shook it. "We have a deal." she tells him, they both smile at each other. The start of a friendship.


	11. Overdose

Three weeks have passed, Jacob and Alexandria meet up with Charlies as she stood in front of the Asylum in Lambeth. And it seem that Charles was wrestling with his umbrella as it was being pulling by the rough winds as it was raining as well. He then notices the two and let's go. "Mr. Frye, Miss. Blue! I trust you had a productive meeting with Mr. Owens?" he asks the two. Alexandria smirks as she cocks her hip to the right. "Oh yes, we had the most wonderful chat. We've found out that the man behind Starrick's Soothing Syrup is John Elliotson." Jacob informs him.

"Dr. Elliotson? I haven't heard that name in a long while. He was a brilliant heart specialist." Charlies states, moving away, "I hear a But coming." Alexandria states, making Jacob look at her for a moment then back at Charlies "Until he became obsessed with phrenology and mesmerism. It ruined his career." Charlies states, turning back to him, "There it is." she throws out, Jacob bites back a laugh. "Well, how should we proceed?" he asks the two. "Oh with all respect Mr. Darwin, I believe Miss Dorian and I should proceed alone. After all, we wouldn't want to attract any… 'unwanted attention.'" he states as he shot a wink at Alexandria, she rolls her eyes with a smiles as she brushes back a strain of her hair.

"Sounds very wise. Good luck my young people." Charlies tells them, patting Jacob's shoulder then turns to leave. "Oh, and, Mr. Frye should you or Miss Blue find yourself any free time, please, do call on me." he tells them, then left, whistling to himself, Alexandria shook her head and pulls on her hood. And they both walk into the courtyard of the asylum.

They both ran up to the building, jumps over the fence and started to climb up the wall, Jacob slowed down as Alexandria was head on him, she stops and looks down at him. "What are you doing?" she asks him, he looks up at her. "Are you slowing down for me?" she asks. "I'm just admiring the view." he states, looking at her back end. "And what a lovely view it is." he mumbles as she glares at him, "Well you can admire it from afar." she states and climb up a head of him, Jacob chuckles and followed after her. Alexandria got into the roof and shot a hook out from her gauntlet and jumps up to the top of the, Jacob follows and he stood on top of the cross.

Alexandria grips the side of the cross as the two look around the area. Alexandria jumps down first then leaps off into a cart full of leaves. She jumps out and brushes herself off. "That was as fun as I hope." she mumbles, pulling leaves out of unwanted places. "I can imagine." Jacob states as he walks up to her, she looks at him, and narrows her eyes at him. "Come on, let's find a way in." he states and walks off. Alexandria choose not to argue and follow after him. Jacob jumps down and right through an open window. He then help Alexandria inside as well.

"Now where would I find the doctor?" Jacob mumbles, they walk into a room and stood in front of a window that overlooks an operating audience room. "Ah." he states as Alexandria covers her mouth in disgust, watching Dr. Elliotson work on a man's brain. And that man was still alive as well.

Jacob over at her, seeing her disgust and discomfort. He pulls her into his arms, facing her back to window and cover her ear as her other one was press to his chest. She trembles in his arms, knowing that the man Elliotson was operating on was in pain, she grips onto his arm, wanting the man's scream to stop and as her wish was granted the man did stop and he land limp on the table. Elliotson pulls the untenable out of the man's head and place it on the table beside him. "As you just witnessed, the application of too much pressure can sometimes result in… unexpected outcomes. Unfortunately it appears I've ruined the organ." Elliotson states, looking at out the dead man." he states.

"Is it over?" Alexandria asks him, her voice shaking a little, "Yes. It's over, but just keeping looking away, you don't have to watch." Jacob tells her, she nods and tries to steady her breathing and pounding heart. Elliotson walks over to the all rang the bell. "Send up a cadaver." he asks though the wall phone. Alexandria removes herself from Jacob's arms and was finally clam. "Alexis… are you sure you're up for this?" he asks her, she turns and looks at him, "Yes, I'm fine… I just need to calm down. Thanks for that, by the way." she tell him, he smiles at her.

"Of course." he answers her, then she walks out of the room, looks into the all, looks at the wall and saw an open vent that lead into another room, she walks down the hall, halfway, Jacob leans out and saw her run at the wall and then slide onto her side, right through the vent and into the other room. "Ahh… good thinking." he states, walking down the hall half away then ran at the wall, slide on his side and into the room next to her. Jacob stood up and looks at he, she points at the left hallway and they snuck across, killing the Doctors in their way, then jumps over a ledge, Jacob killed two as Alexandria killed the one that was walking to them. She slabs him though the chest and lowered him to the ground. She then checks the body and receive 15 coin.

She pockets it and they both walk down the stairs below, a beater came at them, but Alexandria pulls out her dagger, charges at him, jumps, grabbing him twirling around, holding onto his back, she then shoves her dagger into his throat, he gag, his club drops from his hands as she covers his mouth and lowered him to the ground. She pulls out her dagger and stood up. "Wow." Jacob exclaims, Alexandria walks up to him, pulls her arm back and delivers it right into a man's throat as he stood in the door from. Jacob looks at him, Alexandria pulls out her dagger, sheath it and catches him before he even hit the ground. Jacob help her and the moved him to the side. They then snuck into the room, Alexandria points at the body that was laying on the stretcher.

Jacob looks over, getting her meaning, he then over pull the body off the stretcher, ran out of the room, hid it in a closet, then he quickly ran back lay in the stretcher and covers up, Alexandria hid under it as the young doctor walks over and started to moves the stretcher into the medical theater.

~8~8~8~

Doctor Elliotson waited as the stretcher was brought into the room. The student whispered among themselves as the stretcher entered the center. "Here it is doctor." the young doctor tells him and walks off. Alexandria looks around. Waiting, "We will continue our experiment shortly. In a moment, we will compare the brains of our two specimens." he states, moving closer to the two. "And both specimens had a propensity towards violent behavior, we should see similar protrusion in specific parts of their brain… Corpses." Elliotson starts, but then Jacob pulls back the sheet, jumps out and stabs the doctor in the neck.

The students scattered away as Alexandria pulled herself to out from under the stretcher and Jacob lowered the doctor to the ground. He pants, knowing his life was done. "At last it ends… Yet I can only think of beginnings… A better tomorrow, forge with the blood of visionaries." Elliotson states, "All I see is the blood of a lunatic." Jacob tells him. Elliotson just scoffs at him. "Do you truly believe that murdering an old man will stop humanity's Great Architect? Crawford Starrick has a glorious design for mankind!" Elliotson with wonder, Alexandria steps close, looming over them. "Designs are meant to be broken." Jacob tells him.

"You're a child… A child who believes that he can solve all the world's woes with the flick of the blade… Have you ever ponder the consequences of your actions, Jacob Frye? Or did your Father teach you nothing?" Elliotson asks him, then looks up at Alexandria. "You… the Child of… Eden." he gags, gripping her ankle, she stiffens, and Jacob notices this. "You have all the power in your hands… All the knowledge of the world and yet… You waste it… pretending to be something you're not." he states, Alexandria looks down at him. "You may have of heard of me, know all the powers I have… but you don't know a thing about me." she tells him. He just chuckled, "I would disagree, your mother… how I would have loved to work on her corpse…" he coughs, she looks at him in disgust.

She takes a step back from him, but his grip on her ankle tightens. "Let go of me…" she snares at him, his head drops as did his hand from her ankle. Jacob looks down at him, lowers Elliotson's body, pulls out a handkerchief, wipes Elliotson's blood on it, stood up and pockets it. He looks at Alexandria, seeing that the last of Elliotson's words still affected her, he walks over to her, grips her shoulder, pulls her to him and they make a run for it. Dodging and avoiding guards and doctors. They jump out though the window, landing in a cart of of leaves, both jump out and took off from the asylum.

They hid in an alley, Jacob leans out, seeing that they weren't followed. Alexandria leans against the wall, stilling hearing Elliotson's last words, they disturb her, the way he thought of her mother. She slam her fist into the wall, feeling the tears, well up in her eyes. Jacob look over at her, seeing that she was fighting herself. Jacob walks up to her, she went to walk away, but he grips her arm and pulls her tightly into his arms. The memories of her parents death came flooding back to her, she gave into her sadness. Buries her face into his shoulder, grips onto the back of his jacket and cries into his shoulder. Missing her mother and father terribly.

Jacob listen to her cries, and tighten his arms around her, comforting her with all he can, her cries were tuned into mere hiccups and sniffles as Jacob rubs her back, she then pulls out of his arms and wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry." she whimpers. He cups her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about, what Elliotson said about your mother was vile. You have every right be upset." he tells her, she looks at him, sigh heavily and press her head against his chest.

He wraps his arms around her, holding her close, his chin rested on top of her head, "Don't you dare tell anyone I cried." she threatens him, Jacob just chuckles at her, "I won't I promise I won't." he tells her, loving the fact she was in his arms, he didn't know why, but he just like it.


	12. Perils of Business

_Chapter 12: Perils of Business_

Also a month has pass since the death of the Dr. John Elliotson, but tide slowly turns for the three assassins, plus three Ex-assassins. "Owning the railway wasn't enough. Now Starrick has brought an omnibus company as well. I suppose he wants to control the neighborhood's workers and keep them under his thumb." Henry states. "Pearl Attaway is Starrick's competitor, is she? Perhaps it's time Alexis and I get into business." Jacob smirks to himself, throwing his arm over Alexandria's shoulders. She grunts and throws it off, but. He place it back onto her shoulder. "And Miss Frye? What are your plans?" Henry asks the older twin. "I studied the history we recovered from the Kenway Mansion's hidden room. The siblings and I are off to a certain monument." she answers him.

~8~8~8~

It was Evening as Jacob and Alexandria walk up to a woman dress in violet as she watches a carriage burn in the fire. "Miss Attaway?" Jacob asks her. "Yes, May I-" she starts, but stops as she was now face with the Assassin and Ex-Assassin. She then lets out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, splendid, you're here to murder me." she states, "I—what?" Jacob asks her Alexandria scoffs. "Believe me, its tempting, but that's for another day." Alexandria snaps at her, placing her hand on her hip. "No matter. Everyone has a price." Pearl states, then reaches into her coin purse.

"Is this enough?" she asks and pulls out a gold coin, but Jacob grips her wrist and lowers it, "We're not here to kill you." he tells her, she look at him in surprise as she takes a step back. "Then what's your game?" she asks him. "Mr. Starrick and the Millner Company have block your ambition long enough. I have a business proposition for you." Jacob informs her. She smirks at him. "Wonderful, come with me, we have much to discuss, Mr…" she pause. Not knowing his name. He held his hand out to her, "Jacob Frye. At your service." he states, Alexandria rolls her eyes at that, feeling annoyed already.

Pearl reaches out and shook his hand, "Truer words were never spoken!" she tells him, pulls her hand away and looks over at the Ex-Assassin, "And you are…" she starts. "Dorian, Alexandria Dorian." she states and shook her hand, "Ah! Miss Dorian, I knew your father once, wonderful man." she states with a smile on her. "I'm sure you did." she mumbles and she pulls her hand away.

The three walk up to a bus, Pearl climbs in the back as the two climb up in front, Jacob took reins. "If you be so kind to take the reins?" Pearl asks him, he cracks the reins and the horse takes off. "You must understand. I've received threats against my life. Malcolm Millner has all but waged war on me since Starrick brought out his company. And, no offense, I hope, but you two do look the killing type." she tells them, "I doubt we shall ever recover from such a sight." Jacob jokes, making Alexandria smirk to herself.

They cross over the bridge, "What then is your interest in my redemption, Mr. Frye, Miss Dorian?" Pearl asks them. "I sense an opportunity that will benefit us all." Jacob answers her, "Do you?" Pearl asks him with wonder in her voice. "Is that so hard to believe?" Jacob asks her. "Whatever your intentions, it will be quite the tonic to strike back against Millner and Starrick." she said with delight, then they saw a carriage ahead of them. "That's one of Millner's!" she exclaims. Alexandria pulls out her gun, stood up, Jacob grips her belt. Keeping her from falling.

She aims the gun and fires at the blighter, right in the back of the head. The carriage stop and pulls to the side, "Excellent gunmanship, Miss Dorian!" Pearl praise her, but she hostler her gun, "Don't flatter yourself." Alexandria mumbles to her, then the wagon hits a bump of some sorts, making Alexandria loose her balance, she almost falls off, but Jacob yanks on her belt and pulls her to him, she let out a yelp and fell up against him, she was able to sit back down, but her upper half was spalled against Jacob as his arm was around his around her waist, the two look at each other for a moment, then Alexandria pulled away from him.

Straighten herself out and crosses her legs and arms. They arrive at the factories and the assassins both jump down and Jacob helps Pearl down as well; "Malcolm Millner, Starrick's puppet himself." Peal smirks to herself as the two walk next to her, Alexandria stands next to Jacob as he stood next to Pearl. "Careful, you twats! This parkesine has to make it to the Attaway deport!" Millner shouts at the Blighters that work for him. "He thinks he can burn my buses?! Let's give him a taste of his own medicine." she tells the two, Alexandria glares at her. "Let's give him the whole damn bottle. We'll turn Millner's parkesine against him. But we'll need help from our gangs." Jacob tells her, she smiles, liking what she was hearing.

"Such entrepreneurial instinct Mr. Frye! I shall leave you to it." Pearl states and walks off, Jacob's eyes follow her. Alexandra just rolls her eyes at him, "Such entrepreneurial instinct Mr. Frye!" Alexandria mimics her, batting her non-exist long make-up full eyelashes. "Is that jealously I hear from you, Miss Dorian?" Jacob smirks at her, she narrows her eyes at him, "No, it's the displeasure of working with someone that I want to murder." she tells him, then walks off, jumps over the walk and reunited a few of her men. "Just say the word boss." one of them states as another cracks their knuckles.

"Come on." she tell them and walks off as Jacob climbs over the wall, "What eating at her?" Jacob wonders to himself, then shrugs it off and reunited a few of her men. They all ran at the Blighters, Jacob killed his fair share as Alexandria jumps at one, wrapping her legs around his waist and dug both of her hidden blades into his neck. The man drops to the ground, then as she stood up. A Blighter came up behind her and one of the Blade swung a club at him, making him stumbles back a bit. She turns and steps from the body, seeing the Blade gang member, knock the Blighter off his feet and smashes his throat in and the man flops dead onto the ground. The Blade turns to her and raise his blood club into in salute to her.

She smirks at him, bows her head with a hand jester. Then the Rooks finished off the rest of the Blighters, then the two stood in front of a wagon, "Ugh… heave ho, Jacob." Jacob mumbles to himself, then started to push, Alexandria groan with annoyance, "You're pathetic, let me help." she states, landing next to him and that both push against the wagon, making the wagon go a bit faster, then they push it in between two buses. "Prime and ready." Jacob states as they moved away. "Get clear, this thing is going to light up the dark sky." Alexandria tells her men, they laugh among themselves and take off.

The Rooks do the same thing, they ran a good distance and Jacob fires at the wagon making it go off. Jacob and Alexandria ran back to Pearl was she watches Millner's buses go up like fireworks. Jacob held his arms out and a big smile on his face. "How's that for a taste?" he ask Pearl as Alexandria place her hands on her hips. "I can see Millner's stock price plummeting already! You're hired!" she tells the two. Jacob exchange looks with Alexandria and they walk after her as he walks to her carriage. "Oh, I have more business plans for us both. Drop a note with my secretary to make an appointment and I shall reveal the next step in our scheme." she tells them as she sat in her carriage.

Jacob held his hand out, to stop her, as Alexandria kept opening and closing her mouth. "We don't actually work-" Jacob tries to tell her, but too late, the door was close and the carriage takes off. "-like that." he finishes, Alexandria sighs and drops her face into her hands. Can't believing the mess Jacob get her into?

~8~8~8~

 _Weeks later..._

Morning of the day, as the five stood on a roof as they watch the monument. "So the hints you find in the Kenway house lead… to the monument?" Jacob asks her, Alexandria and the siblings kneel down in front of the two as they watch the monument, "They call this a monument… looks like a mob is about to break out and London is going to tear the nobles apart." Annabeth states. "For once, I think sis is right." Andy states, Alexandria nods at that, "Yeah, I can actually seeing it happen." he adds.

"What a wonderful use of your time. Follow me around asking obvious questions." Evie snaps at him. "Well, since Henry isn't here, I thought you might enjoy the company." Jacob picks on her. She glares at him. "I already have company, the Filching siblings. And Mister Green is following up on some leads of his own." she tells him. "Oh yes Mister Green. That's a fascinating idea. Oh, please, Mr. Green, came and take a look at this book and stand oh-so-close to me Mr. Green." he picks on her even more. Alexandria drops her face into her hand, really getting tired of Jacob's taking.

"I do not-Well perhaps you have nothing better to do, but I am busy protecting the Assassins." she tells him, even the Siblings were bored of them bickering. "Are you really? What was it that Father used to say…" Jacob asks, knowing she was going to answers. "Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission." she quotes. Jacob looks over at her. "Precisely. Anyway, I'm off. If I find any more wild geese for you to chase, I'll be in touch." Jacob tells her, pats her back and walks off. Alexandria stood up and walks next to her, "Want me to kick his ass for you?" she asks her.

Evie smiles at her, "No. thank you anyway." she answers, Alexandria pats her shoulder, "Good Luck." she tells her and takes off after Jacob. Evie exhaled and the three jump down from the roof and land on the ground, Annabeth throws out a smoke bomb, making a big cloud of smoke appear, then the three slip pass the guard and walk right under the stand. Andy examines the platment that was at the base of the Pillar.

Evie place the coin artifact in the slot, it started to turn, and the room the top of the pillar opens. Evie takes the artifact back and they managed to sneak pass the guards and started to climb up the walls.

"So, how did you two get involved in all of this?" Evie asks them, Andy looks at her. "After our parents were murdered, Anne and I lived on the streets for two years, stealing what scraps we can find, But Anne catches the fever and she was doom to die if not treated for by a doctor. Then she appeared, took us in, treated Anne of the fever, train us and she raise as her own." Andy informs her. "Her, you mean Alex?" Evie asks him, Annabeth smiles to herself. "We owe her everything, if it wasn't for her, we would have die that night." he tells her as they reach the top.

Evie then places the coin into the slate and it make a perfect fit, "This looks familiar." Evie states. Annabeth looks around then pats Evie shoulder, she looks at the younger sibling, and she then points over at the St. Paul's cathedral. "Of course, good eyes." she tells Annabeth, shrugs at her, the three shot out their hooks and slide along the wire and land on the roof and ran cross then, running for the cathedral.

They shoot out their hooks and pull themselves up onto the roof, all, use their eagle vision and saw an open gears key. Annabeth ran over to it and the other two followed her. They kneel down and look at the golden gears with symbols on them. "Oh, a puzzle, I love puzzles." Annabeth said with glee, Andy rolls his eyes as Annabeth works the puzzle. She was able to match up the gears and they started to turn, opening a secret room at the very top. "And that my friends is how it is done." she mumbles, closing the box. Evie giggles and they all to the top, shot their hooks out and jump up, then they grip the railing pulling themselves over and walk into the hidden room.

"The Key to the vault and the shroud." Evie states as the walk up to the mantle, examining the necklace, Evie picks it up and saw there was a peace missing from the center of the key, then place it on her neck. "Good day, Miss Frye, Mr. and Miss Filching. I'll take that." Lucy states as she walks in, making the three turn around and look at her, "You want the shroud to cement your own power – but what if you can't control it?" Evie asks her as they circle each other, "Well Ms. Frye, we can control it." Lucy states. "Alex…" Annabeth mumbles. Andy shout her a look. "And why do you want the shroud? Merely to keep the Templars from having it. How like an Assassin – to hold the power of eternal life, and yet be too afraid to use it." she states as her stood in front of one window and the others stood in front of the other, "Eternal life? Is that what you think the Shroud offers?" Evie questions her, "What I think is no longer your concern." she states and came at her, Andy pulls his sister back Evie and Lucy fought.

Evie then kicks Lucy at the wall, she hits it and slides down it, then throws out a smoke bomb, making the three cough, Lucy then stood up, pulling up her knife, and charges at Evie, but the young assassin, grips her wrist, forcing the knife to point down, the two struggled as the smoke settled, then Evie knock the knife out of Lucy's hands and shoves her back. Lucy stumble a little, but she then charges at Evie, but the assassin, swung her and she smashes through the window, but Lucy grips onto the necklace as she dangles in mid-air, "Evie!" Andy shouts and the siblings ran over to her, Annabeth grips onto Evie's waist and Andy grips onto Annabeth's, as they held onto Evie. "Coming with me?" Lucy asks her as she press her feet to the window.

Evie then flicks out her hidden blade, "We have other plans." Evie tells her, then cuts the necklace off her neck, making Lucy fall and the three to stumble back, Evie coughs a bit, holding her neck, the siblings let go and they ran back over to the window to see if Lucy was dead, but there was nothing there, no blood, no body. She was gone, "Damn it!" Evie curse to herself. "They're after Alex." Annabeth states, Evie looks at her, "What do you mean, they're after Alex?" she asks her, Annabeth looks at her, but Andy grips her arm, "Anne, we can't…" he tells her, "She's going to find out anyway, sooner or later and if their after Alex, she has a right to know." Annabeth tells him.

"A right to know what, what aren't you telling me?" Evie questions them, "It's not our secret to tell…" he reminds her, Annabeth looks at her, "I don't want to see Alex end up as some puppet of a Templar, we owe her, Andy." she tells him, Evie looks between them, he sighs and lets go of her arm. "Alright, but Alex is going to be piss about this." he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. Annabeth looks at Evie and steps to her, "What about to tell is very important, but just know that Alex hide this for a good damn reason and you can't be angry with her." she tells Evie.

"Ok…" Evie states, then Annabeth exhaled, "Alex isn't just any girl that know about Assassins and Templars…" Annabeth starts, Andy face palms. Alexandria is going to be so piss.


	13. Research and Development

_Chapter 13: Research and Development_

Three days have pass and now Jacob and Alexandria ran long the roofs, seeing Pearl's carriage below them. They then jump down on top of the carriage, Jacob jumps over on one side and Alexandria jumps on the other side, opens the door and they sat inside and in front of Miss. Attaway, closing the doors behind them. "Mr. Frye, Ms. Dorian! I told you to make an appointment." Pearl reminds them, "My schedule was open." Jacob tells her, she nods at him. Alexandria rolls her eyes and cross her legs.

"You're fortunate I like you." Pearl smirks at Jacob, Alexandria mimics her under her breath. Then stops before anyone could notice. Pearl then pulls out a letter and hand it to Jacob. He takes it and reads the contacts inside it, Alexandria uncross her legs and looms over Jacob's shoulder, reading it as well. "Internal combustion engines?" Jacob asks her, as he handed the letter over to Alexandria who takes it and reads over the letter as well.

"Eight small syllables that mean a great deal of money. The engines will be delivered to Millner by train. Secure them for me and he will be devastated." she tells him, Alexandria looks up from the contacts of the letter and at her, then she and Jacob looks at each other. "We'll need a second train to pull this off… And I think I know just the man." Jacob states as Alexandria pockets the letter, they both go to leave, but Pearl place her hand on Jacob's arm, making both of them stop and look at her. "So we have a deal, Mr. Frye?" Pearl asks him. "You're fortunate I like you. Miss Attaway." Jacob tells her, Alexandria felt her heart clutch in angry, she then groans in disgust and jumps out of the carriage.

Then Jacob jumps out as well and they both ran through the back alleyways, making sharp turns until the make it out of the back alleys and saw a police carriage with Ned inside. "The Captain's been looking for you for quite a while, Wyent." the office tells Ned, who sat inside the police carriage. Alexandria ran up beside it and with one jump, she kicks both of the man out of the front and they land on the side as she on her back on the seat, she quickly gathers herself up and took the reins as Jacob sat up next to her.

"YA!" she shouts, cracking the reins and the horses take off, the police, start to use them and Alexandria makes a sharp turn dodging all of the turns and into the back roads. She then realizes that the police weren't going to give up, so she looks over at the horses that pull their carriage, she harden her eyes, making them flash a white golden, the horses that pulled the police cab, stop and started to neigh, pounding their feet to the ground, Alexandria smirks to herself and turns forward.

They came to a back road, "Whoa, whoa." she tells the horses gently pulling on their reins, they slowed down and stop, the two jump down and Jacob ran to the back as she walks up to one of the horses and pets them, calming them down. Ned slouches forward as Jacob breaks the lock and pulls it off, opening the doors. "So, what do you want, Frye?" Ned asks him, knowing Jacob wanted something. "What makes you so I want something? Perhaps I saved you out of the kindness of my own heart." Jacob tells him, Alexandria snickers as she walks up to him, "Really, you have kindness in the greedy heart of yours. That would be the day of you did save someone just because it felt right." Alexandria states, walking up to the carriage, "Oh, you wound me, Alexis." Jacob chuckles as he makes a fake whine, clutching his chest. She turns and looks at him, "If I wanted to wound you, Jacob, you would be bleeding out on the very floor you're standing on." she tells him and steps inside. "Ouch." Ned states as she stood a hold of his cuffs, picks that it then with a lock pick and the cuffs open.

Ned rubs his wrist, "Thank you kindly miss…" Ned pauses, she smiles at him, "Dorian. Alexandria Dorian." she states and held out her hand, Ned smirks at her and held her hand. "Ned Wyent, at your service." he states and kisses her knuckles, Jacob shot an evil glare at Ned, regretting letting him go. Then she pulls her hand back and they both jump out form the carriage, "Come on, let me tell you about the job." Jacob states and pulls Ned along, Alexandria shakes her head and follows at them.

~8~8~8~

The three stood on a train as the sun was now out, "Millner's pulling a lot of cargo there!" Ned exclaims as the two look at him. "Just be sure to make the transfer!" Jacob tells him as Alexandria pulls up her hood, then they both start to walk. "Give 'em Hell!" Ned tells the two, Alexandria looks over at him, smirks and walks off. Jacob did his best not to strangle Ned and follows after Alexandria then jumps on top of the train box and jumps along them until she reaches the front of the train and jumps over, grips onto the edge of the other train's cargo box and pulls herself up. Jacob follows in pursuit, he follows her as she jumps down, quietly walks up to a Blighter, she covers his mouth and stabs him in the side, he fights a little and went limp in her arms, then she gently laid him down as Jacob uses his hidden blade and bust a crate open.

"Not this one!" he states and the two jump over, then Jacob slams his guarded fist into the hooks that connected the two boxes. "Get a move on, Frye!" Ned shouts out as Alexandria ran up to two Blighters and jerks her blades into their necks and jerks them out, the two Blighters drop and she jumps over into the neck cart. "What a woman!" Ned exclaims as he watches Alexandria, Jacob glares at him and follows Alexandria, but he stops as he breaks of the next set of hooks as Alexandria was now face off with three Blighters.

"Get him, get him! Watch out for the knife, on your left!" Ned shouts out. As Alexandria dodges them, she then kicks up her boot, delivering her blade into his neck. He drop as one grabs her by the waist, she growls, slamming her head into his face, he grunts as his grip loosens, she then reaches up, pulling her knees to her chest, then jerks them forwards, making the Blighter flip onto his back, as she was now kneeling, she then snaps his neck, stood up and looks at the last Blighter. He charges at her, but she steps to the side, trips him and he slams his face into the crates, Alexandria stood over him and jams her blade into his neck and pulls it out. Jacob ran pass her and jumps over, she does the same thing and he breaks off the hooks, the breaks open the next crate, but then closes it, "Not what I'm after." he states and they both jump over to the next wagon. Jacob break off the next on as Alexandria climbs over. Jacob follows after her and they face off the two Blighters, Alexandria jumps at one, wrapping her legs around the big man's waist, shifting her weight, making then twist. She throws a dagger at the woman in the wagon, it lands in her forehead and the drops the gun and hits the ground, she smirks to herself, then pulls out a dagger and jam it into the Blighters neck, he gags at her, then wraps to the ground. She stood on her feet and pulls her dagger out.

Jacob kills the last Blighter and breaks the last crate open, "Here we go!" Jacob states, Alexandria walks over to the hooks, kneels down and started beating at it with her guarded knuckles. The hooks breaks off and the wagon that they were standing on started to slow down, Jacob jumps off and ran over to the other train and stood guard as Alexandria stayed with the crate. "Alright boys and girls, you know what to do." Ned tells them and jumps into the seat, operating the crane.

~8~8~8~

The crate was brought over and place onto their train, then Jacob pulls the top off and the thee look inside. "The internal combustion engine. The end of the horse-drawn transport. It's like gazing into the future." Jacob states as he leans against the crate, "And what is the going rate for the future, do you think?" Ned asks him, Alexandria stood up, reaches into her coat pocket and handed Ned the letter that Miss Attaway gave to Jacob, he takes it from her and read it.

"We're not selling them." Jacob states, "No, God forbid that your "contact" will disapprove." Alexandria states sourly. Jacob glares at her, "Okay, what is your deal, ever since we started this job, you've been nothing but sour." Jacob states, she glares at him. "I have every reason to be sour right now and beside, I work better when angry and my reasons are none of your business." she snaps back at him, "God, you're acting like a brat right now, you know that?" he tells her as Ned watches them. "So you don't like my attitude?" she states as she leans up, "No, I don't, it's annoying." he tells her, "Fine! I'll just take my attitude and leave!" she states and starts to walk off. "Good, go cry somewhere, for all the better!" he shouts at her, "Vai a farti fottere, Jacob cazzo Frye!" Alexandria shouts back at him in Italian and was gone.

Ned just looks at Jacob, "What?" he asks him, Ned just shook his head. "That was rather rude." Ned mumbles as he reads the contacts.

~8~8~8~

Alexandria walks down the street fuming in anger, "Das undankbar, verdorbenes faules, unerträglich, Stichel." she grumbles in German. But as she pass an Alley, a big hand covers her mouth with a white cloth and the other arm wraps around her waist, she lets a muffled sound and struggles in her captives arms as she was pulled into the alley, everything started to blur.

She slowly cease in her struggles and went limp in their arms, they lowered her to the ground and cuffed her wrist, "Miss Attaway will be pleased…" one states and her vision went black.


	14. Survival of the the Fittest

_Chapter 14: Survival of the Fittest_

Two days pass and Jacob couldn't find any trace of Alexandria lately, it was as if she vanished from London, so he meets up with Pearl in her carriage "Jacob Darling! Do join me!" she tells him, pouring herself a glass of wine then pour him some as well. "To our fruitful partnership." Jacob states. "And to the shiny new engines now in my possession." she states and she didn't mean just the engines, they cheered and drink the wine. "Now back to business. Millner's fled to the Thames – occupied with securing his ferry. It's all he has left." she informs him. "Protecting it with his life, no doubt." Jacob states with a smirk.

"The very thing I want you to take. Just kill him!" she states with a laugh, "That's not your first glass of champagne is it?" Jacob asks her, "Success is more intoxicating than alcohol, Mr. Frye and beside I heard a rumor that Millner is hold your friend, Miss… Dorian I believe, captive." she adds, making Jacob stiffen. "But it's just a rumor I heard, if you find Millner, he might tell you if it's true or not." she states, taking a sip. "Then save a glass for us both." he tells her and jumps out.

He then starts running for the ferry, "Now what would it take from drawing out Starrick's pawn? The sight of his ferries in flames, perhaps?" Jacob asks himself, but the then left the docks ran to the bridge, shot his hook at it, jumps up the side and right onto the platform and ran across the bridge.

When he reaches the other end, he jumps down, running across the way, and jumps into a boat, then jumps onto the next boat. "Now to sink Millner's enterprise." Jacob states and jumps onto the ferries, he killed off the Blighters that guarded them, then destroys them with the dynamite, getting Millner's attention.

"What the bloody hell?" he complains. Jacob jump across the ferries and back onto land, he quietly kill the Blighters the would alert Millner to his presents, then Millner was in sight, Jacob ran up to him and jams him blade into his throat, jerks it out and lowers him to the ground, "I knew this day would come… Mr. Starrick was furious when I lost the engines. So this is my comeuppances…" Millner coughs. "Pearl Attaway led me to you, not Starrick." Jacob informs him.

"Then they're working together again." he coughs. "Where's the girl?" Jacob question him. "What girl… I know of no girl… just Miss. Attaway." Millner coughs. "I'm looking for a girl, long black hair, tan skin, with blue eyes, dresses like me." Jacob describes Alexandria.

"No… I know no girl of that… but I should never of come between Mr. Starrick and Miss Attaway. Family always stick together in the end." he states. "What do you mean, they're family? Where's Alexis?" Jacob demands him, gripping Millner's shirt, but Millner's hand slips away as he went slip, Jacob moves away from him and stood up. - _If Pearl and Starrick are family… then that means… oh no._ \- Jacob sums up and ran off. "Time for Pearl and I to have a real conversation." he mumbles to himself, he manages to get back onto the city of London and ran across the streets as it was close to night and it was raining. He ran in his territory and found them, hiding in one of the Rooks abandon buildings.

He shot his hook out, jumps out and enters through an open window. "I was certain he knew I belonged to the order and was the end for me. Imagine my delight when he told me his true purpose. An Assassin helping the Templar cause! Isn't that delicious? Not only that, he brought me the Child of Eden, right on a silver platter." she states, "It's sicking." Starrick states, "It's business cousin. Look at the bigger picture. With Millner gone, I own the only omnibus company left in London. We already have a monopoly on English transportation. The moment your engines power my buses, we will be legends!" she tells him. "That was my plan from the start with Millner. You force my hand with your clever little train robbery." Starrick tells her.

"You glower too much, cousin. You will get you engines back. Our new motorized buses will bring us a lot of money." Pearl tells Starrick as Jacob peeks into the room, seeing the two Templars and saw Alexandria sitting on the ground in front of the broken window and her hands cuff in behind her back. And her head hung with her hood down. "I'll need to arrange the proper transport for the engines to get back to my factory. I want you in Waterloo, personally, to ensure nothing goes wrong." Starrick informs his cousin.

"And what of the Child?" Pearl asks her, Starrick walks over to Alexandra, kneels down beside her, grips her by the hair and jerks her head up, she grunts and looks at him with hateful eyes. "I'll leave her in your hands for the moment, see if you can get her to cooperate." Starrick tells her, Pearl smiles sinisterly to herself. "Ich würde lieber sterben, als zu helfen, eine Templar Hund und seine Hure Cousin." Alexandria snaps at them in German and spits in Starrick's face, everyone gasp as her action. Starrick wipes away the spit and looks at her. Suddenly she gasp in pain as Starrick brought his hand to her face, leaving a red sting mark on her cheek. She turns and looks at him, eyes never changing.

Starrick then stood up and looks over at his cousin, "Keep her chain up, and make her she doesn't escape. She's an important in found the shroud." Starrick tells Pearl, "Of course. May the father of understanding guide us." Pearl said to him. "Today and in all of our future endeavors, cousin." Starrick said onto her, the Blighter grips onto Alexandria's arm and roughly pulls her up. Starrick steps to the side and lets Pearl leave first. Jacob quickly hides behind the wall as Pearl look over in his direction. And they all left, "Waterloo Station." Jacob mumbles to himself and looks back into the room, he saw something shining on the ground, he walks and picks it up; it was Alexandria's necklace she always wore, but why would she drop it, he never does anything on accident, but whatever her reason, she was determined to keep it out of the Templar hands. Jacob pockets the necklace and left the building.


	15. Breaking News

_Chapter 15: Breaking News_

The next day came. The Frye Twins and Filching Sibling meet up with Aleck at his workshop. He was working on his invention, but then jumps as the four step into the workshop. "Argh. Oh, Jacob, Evie, Andy, Annabeth. It's just you. Thank goodness." he states as he calm down. "Experimenting are we, Aleck?" Evie asks him. "Correct." Aleck answers her as the other three looks at him. "And looking a bit frazzled." Jacob states, Annabeth nods her head at that statement.

"Nerves. It's those great oafs Starrick keeps sending round to coax me. He is offering a ridiculous amount of money." Aleck informs them as Andy crosses his arms. "Aleck, you are thinking of jumping ship, are you?" Jacob asks him. "Never! I've been working on something just in case they get too insistent. It's meant to stun an assailant should the need arise." Aleck tells them, grabbing something from the table showing them. "Are you certain it will work?" Evie asks him as Annabeth took it from Aleck examining it. "Not as such. I've made three with very degree of acidity and whatnot. One must be the right formula." Aleck informs them.

"Let's find some Starrick Lackeys to target then, shall we?" Jacob asks and went to leave. "Speaking of Starrick, he is still transmitting false information." Aleck states, pointing over to the telegram. "We can simply destroy his transmitters…" Evie states, Jacob shrugs at her as the siblings nods. "His company is too well guarded. The bombs will help, but it would be awkward to produce a bomb that potentially do not stun…" Aleck states, Annabeth looks at the bomb in her hand, "But it will weaken Starrick's control, yes?" she states, "Sis is talking sense here." Andy shrugs at that. But then Aleck look out his window, "Oh-Wait a minute, look like opportunity has come knocking." Aleck states and walks over to the window. "Oh, dear. They never looked so angry before." he states. "Stand clear, Aleck." Jacob states and he walks over to the door, but Aleck place his hand on Jacob's arm. "Let us instead play a little linguistic game with them." he states getting the siblings attention.

"Take the bombs and climb up onto the roof. When I say the name of a fruit, toss one to the thugs." he states, placing a few of the bombs in the other Assassins hands. "Oh, I love that game, Andy and I played it all the time when we were kids after Alex took us in." Annabeth laughs, Andy smirks. "Alex let you play with bombs?" Evie asks them, Andy scoffs. "Of course not, she would yell at us and punish us with extra work if we did, we just used rocks." he states. "Big, heavy, dangerous rocks, to be precise." Annabeth adds. "Right, then." Evie states and the four went to leave.

"Oh, wait! I nearly forgot…" Aleck states, making the four look back at him. He ran over to them and pulls out four sets of foot patting. "Slip these into you boots and you will henceforth be immune to all voltaic discharge! I think." he adds, the four take the patting, look at each other and left right out the back door as Aleck walks out the front. After the four slip the padding into their boots, they then ran up the wall, onto the roof and right to a wooden ledge. "Good day, Gentlemen. I would ask you for tea, but I'm afraid I'm running out late…" Aleck tells them. "Enough with the niceties. We're here to smash your place up, in't we, Baz?" Mill asks his pal. "You've got one of those Tele-whatsit in here, ain't ya? And you've been reading messages from the Starrick Company?" Baz questions him.

"That is untrue as the notion that Starrick Telegraph Company is emitting impartial information, sir." Aleck tell him. "Come again?" Mill asks him. Andy facepalms. "Your employer's promises nothing but hot air. And his operations are about to turn…PEAR-shaped!" Aleck shouts the last part, Evie throw her voltaic bombs at the Blighters, but that one fail. Andy sighs and peeks through his fingers, the two Blighters started to cough at the horrible smell the smoke emitted, Aleck starts to back up. "Oh kids eh! Those playful scamps get everywhere…" Aleck states as the four run back onto the roof. Then Aleck said another fruit; Apples. Jacob threw his and it was a dud as well. Then the two Blighter were really piss, they started to demand for the telegraph Aleck had.

Then Aleck said another fruit; Plums. Annabeth threw hers down and it shook the Blighters, making them attack Aleck. Then the two siblings jump down and right on top of the Blighters, killing them, then the twins jump down as well. "Well done, Aleck!" Evie praise him. "Thanks to you four. Your mere presence have me the courage and resolve I never knew I had." Aleck tell them, "I'm glad we can help, not it's time to shut down Starrick's empire of Propaganda." Evie states. The four then followed after Bell. The then ran up to a carriage. "Come on, we haven't got all day." Aleck tell them, him and Evie sat up front as Andy and Annabeth sat in the back with Jacob then Evie cracks the reins a little and make the horse go. "The longer we can keep Starrick from spewing out false information the more we can awaken the people with the truth about his operations." Aleck tells them.

Jacob tones out the conversation as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out Alexandria's necklace, worrying over her and what Pearl is doing to her at Waterloo station. - _Alexis won't give into that Templar. She's strong, smart, brave, kind, caring, intelligence, passionate, gorgeous… wait, Jacob… no. you can't think about her like that. Never let your feeling compromise the mission, that's what Father always said… she is your friend and your partner._ \- Jacob tells himself, but he looks down at the necklace in his hand and lightly runs his hand along the rim of the locket. - _What are these feelings I feel for her?_ \- Jacob questions himself again.

They then arrive, Jacob places the necklace back into his pocket and he steps out of the carriage as Evie throws the voltaic bombs at the Blighters guarding a door, she then ran up and killed them they all ran inside. Aleck started to work and sabotage the telegraph. He they then ran out of the building and across the way, Aleck started to sabotage the others as the four defended him from the Templars at came to stop Aleck. He gets the final two and they return to his workshop.

~8~8~8~

"My dears. Jacob, Evie, Annabeth, Andy. Thanks are once again in order, for supporting what is most dear to me and to out cause. Freedom of speech." he tells them, raising his fist up. "It's a blessing that you employ your genius for the common good, Aleck." Evie tells him, making Annabeth nod in agreement, "However, I suggest you vacate your workshop." Jacob advise him.

Andy shrugs at that, "No need, not now. You've given me sacksful of courage. And, besides, what with my little devices, I have all the protection I need." he informs them. Annabeth and Andy exchange looks "Should you find yourselves with a moment to spare, do drop by!" he tells them, Jacob pats his shoulder and they walk out with smiles on their faces.


	16. The Lady with The Lamb

_Chapter 16: The Lady With The Lamb_

Night has fallen and Evie walks up to a hospital with Annabeth and Andy, but the spot Clara leaning against the wall, trying to breath. But she notices them and straightens herself out, "Miss. Frye, Anne, Andy, what a pleasant surprise." she tells him, acting like your usual self. "Hello Clara. The Filching sibling and I were just going to check on Lambeth since the Asylum's closing. What brings you here?" Evie asks her. "The children in my care have being falling ill. Our usual tonics aren't working, and with Alex gone, I figure I come to-" Clara went to tell her, but she coughs a little, making the three walk up to her. "Are you certain you're feeling alright?" Evie asks her as Andy kneel down and press his hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up, Clara." he states. "I'm fine, of course I am. Mr.…" Clara went to say, but she collapse in his arms, "Clara!" they all exclaims, Andy gathers her in his arms. He then stands up with Clara in her arms. "Is there a doctor nearby?!" Evie shouts out. They three look around until the doors were open by a nurse. They look at her, "Bring her inside." she orders and they walk into the hospital. Andy then gently lays her on the bed. "She simply collapse?" the nurse asks them. "Yes. She said the others took tonics but it didn't work." Evie tell her ad Andy moves away from Clara for the nurse to examine the child.

"I should think not! Ever since Elliotson was murdered, the distract has been overrun with counterfeit tonics." the nurse informs them, "Could it be because the tonics are making them more sick?" Annabeth asks her, the nurse looks at her. "It is possible…" she tells the young ex-Assassin. Clara then whimpers as the nurse place her hand on Clara's forehead. "This one need proper care, but without the appropriate medication, she and the others will quickly decline." the nurse tells them. "What do you need?" Evie asks her. The nurse turns to them. "I need supplies, plenty of them. And medicine, some are less common ingredients are being stolen and sold at auction." she informs the three.

Evie looks at the two, the look at her, standing ready and nod at the Assassin. She then looks back at the nurse, "We'd be happy to help." she tells her. The nurse picks something off the stand and offers to them, "Here's the list-Miss…?" the nurse pauses. "Frye. Evie Frye." Evie states and takes the list. "Annabeth Filching." Annabeth bows her head, "Andy Filching." Andy place his hand on his chest and bows his head. "I'm Miss Nightingale. How do you do?" Florence Nightingale introduce herself, "Please hurry, we don't have much time." she tells them.

Andy takes one last look at Clara and they all take of running out of the hospital and they shot their hooks from their gauntlets and jump up to the roof, they ran across it, shooting their hooks out and sidling down to the ground, they land on their feet. Then they ran along the street, reaching the market, they use their eagle vision and look around for the peddler, as the reach the end, they see him trying to rip of a poor man for his money.

Andy leans over and whispers into Annabeth's ear. He pulls back and she looks at him, with a nod, pulls her hood off and walks to the peddler. She stood off a bit, getting herself ready. She pulls in a sad and upset look, she then turns and walks to the Peddler. "Please… please sir. I need medicine, my son… he is very sick." she cries. The peddler looks at her and tries to calm her down as the tears came on. Evie snuck up behind him and steal the medicine. She then walks off and winks at Annabeth. She shoves the Peddler away. "Fine! If you won't help, I will find someone else who will!" she cries then ran off. Leaving a confused peddler in the dirt.

She meets up with Andy and Evie, she wipes away the fake tears and then ran off. They then steal a carriage and Evie forces the horse to run, Andy sat next to her as Annabeth was kneeling down on top, griping the edge of the top. The then jump off the moving carriage as they arrive into alley and kill off the Blighters that were attacking a man. Evie retracts her blade as Andy place his knife away and Annabeth places her sword cane away. They then walk up to the man. "I can't thank you enough. Theses supplies are meant for Miss Nightingale." he tells them. "We're here to collect them." Evie tells him as Annabeth sat on the cart. "And they're already loaded on the cart – please, take them!" he tells them, "Giddy up!" a blighter tells the horse, both the cart and Annabeth were gone. "You mean that cart?" Evie asks as it was taken. "Yes." the man tells them, Andy sighs. "Of course it is." Evie states and the two ran after it. "Please be careful! Some of those items are fragile!" the man warns them. "Now he tells us!" Andy complains at the two steal a carriage and Evie cracks the reins and off the horse went, they gave chase to the man that stole the medicine.

But then the heard a gun go off and the cart was in sight with a dead Blighter on the side. Evie stops the carriage, the two jump down and ran up to the cart. "Excellent timing, Sis." Andy tells him as Evie turn the horses around, she then makes the horses' cantor for their lives as the reach the hospital court yard. The three jump down from the cart and run into the hospital. Nightingale was still beside Clara as they arrive, Evie holding the medicine in her hand. Nightingale turns to them. "You're back. And not a moment too soon. I hope you brought the medication I requested?" she asks them as she set Clara's hand down. Evie handed her the medication as Andy place his hand on Clara's forehead. "How is she?" Evie ask her as Clara flutters her eyes open. "She will recover." Nightingale informs them. "Babylon Alley – the children…" she starts as she wakes up. "Shh… it's alright Clara, they're fine. They're fine." Andy tells her, rubbing his thumb against her forehead as her fever broke. "Thanks to you three we can distribute authentic medicine now." Nightingale tells them. "But is that a permanent solution?" Evie asks her, "I will petition to have regulation put in place." Nightingale tells her.

The three smile at her, "Lambeth is in your debt." Evie tells her. "It takes a long time to change things. But I'm not going anywhere, Miss Frye." Nightingale states as she stand tall.


	17. End of the Line

Night had still fallen as a Rook ran up to Jacob. "Sir! The engines just plotted into Waterloo. Once Starrick's arrive, they will upload the train." she warns him. "Not if the train has already left. Assemble a team at Charing Cross. I'll send the engines there for you to recover." Jacob informs her, she nods at him and he takes off, he ran at the building. Shot his hook out and jumps up the side and onto the roof.

Jacob does the same and he lands on the glass roof and then found and entry way and lands on the metal pillars and ran along to hear the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the delay! We will get you into the Central Station very soon!" the speaker shouts. Jacob looks around, trying to find his way in. but then he heard meowing, he looks over and saw and small orange half grown kitten. Who was also landing on the pillars, swiping his tail back and forth. "GG?" Jacob whispers.

The kitten meow and walks along the pillars, Jacob walks over to him and GG jumps onto Jacob's shoulders. "What are you doing here?" he asks him. Then GG stretches his paw out to the ground. Jacob jumps down and help an old man by killing a few Blighters. "Thank you, young man. Now help me up." the man states as he stood up, "Got to run, I'm sure someone will find you." Jacob tells him and takes off and reach the station and he kneels down. "Alright GG…" Jacob sets the kitten down, "Now lead me to Alexis." he tells him, GG Meow and takes off, Jacob stood up and ran off GG.

The kitten lead him to a hidden passage way under the station, Jacob follows him as he was then taken to a drop, Jacob stop as well and he picks up GG and place the kitten on his shoulders and he jumps down ran to the other wall, jumps up and then climbs up to the other side then he found a set of steps. He starts to climb up the wall and right out of the sewers. GG jumps off his shoulder as Jacob opens the lid and climbs out of it. He then closes the lid and GG ran onto the train, Jacob follows after him and the jump across the cargo boxes, until the reach Pearl, her back was facing them as Alexandria laid on the couch unconscious. Making GG growl, Jacob pats his head, soothing his growling.

He then ran up to Pearl and jabs his blade into her throat. She gasp, falling back, right into Jacob's arms and he lowers her to the ground. "What a shame. Good partnerships are hard to come by." Pearl tells him. "Ours is most certainly dissolved." Jacob growls at her. She smirks at him. "It's business Mr. Frye. One does what one must do to come out on top. Crawford will not take the news of my death lightly, or the news that he lost the Eden Child. He can be… unpleasant when he's cross." she tells him.

Then glares at him. "I have sacrifice so much. I don't want to lose my buses…" he states then looks over at Alexandria. "Nor can we lose the Child of Eden." she states and reaches out to her, "What is she to you?" Jacob demands of her. She chuckles, "She is our salvation… and yet she's our destruction as well." she answers then. Then went limp in his arm, Jacob lowers her to the ground, pulls out a handkerchief and wipes some of her blood on it. He then stands up and looks down at her. But then hears GG meowing, he looks over and kneels down in front of Alexandria. GG nudge his against hers. Begging her to wake up, Jacob place his hand on her shoulder and gently shakes it. "Alexis… Alexis please wake up." he tells her, she flutters her eyes open and saw Jacob. "Jacob…" she mumbles.

He sighs with relief and helps her sit up, "What happened to you?" he asks her and works at the lock, "I was walking back to the train, until… some brute pulls me into an alley, coming my mouth with a chemical smelling cloth, I pass out and when I came too, I was in an abandon building with my hand cuffed." she answer him as he gets the cuffs off her wrists. He tosses them to the side and look up at her like a kick puppy, "I'm sorry… I should of listened to you. You were suspicious about Attaway and I should of listened…" he starts lowering his gaze to her lap, but she grips the side of his face. "Hey, hey. Look at me." she tells him, he lifts up his green eyes and they lock with her blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Pearl was a talented liar, I was almost trick by her, until she gave that look when you told her you weren't there to kill her." she tells him.

He still held that sad puppy eye look. "You're only human, Jacob, everyone is about to make mistakes, doesn't matter if you're Templar, Assassin or just normal person. Mistakes happen, alright?" she tells him, Jacob breaks away from the eye contact and press his forehead into her collarbone, she sighs and gave him a hug. Then Jacob pulled away. "Can you walk?" he asks her, helping her to her feet. He lets her go, but she wobbles in her stance and falls to the ground, but Jacob catches her into his arms, warping them tightly around her waist and help her stand. "Guess I'm out of it more than I thought, thanks Pearl." Alexandria snarls at the dead body and gives it a rough kick.

Jacob chuckles, "Well one good thing, your attitude is still intact." he states, Alexandria giggles and Jacob pulls her up onto his back, GG jumps up onto her shoulder. "Wait, how did you find me?" she asks him. "You can thank GG, for that. I ask him to find you and he did." Jacob answered. Alexandria smirks and looks at the kitten. "Good kitty." she tells him, GG just meowed happily and Jacob takes off he ran into the other train, running to the front. As he reaches the front cart, he gently sets Alexandria down and GG jumps onto her lap and Jacob then jumps over and to the front car and started it up, "We have an intru-" a Templar went to shout, but a knife was lunch into her throat and she collapse onto the ground.

Jacob looks over and saw Alexandria arm was stretch out with a glare on her face, "Shut up." she states, making Jacob laugh and the train left the station. They arrive at the other station and The Rooks and Blades unloaded the engine as Jacob held Alexandria in his arms with GG on her lap. "A job well done, partner." she jokes and Jacob smirks and looks down at her. "Aye and I think I'll stick with one instead of two." Jacob tells her. She smiles and lays her head against his shoulder. Jacob smiles and lead his head against hers.


	18. A Throne in the Side

_Chapter 18: A Throne in the Side_

"What have we here?" Jacob as he leans against Alexandria after she was done recovering. She's grown used to having Jacob leaning against her, but she ignores his flirtatious ways, then reads over the letter as Jacob looks over her shoulder. "Boiler, this Dredge character's meddling will be the death of us. He is loitering around the Exchange today asking too far too many questions about the bank. Should he discover my plan, you will face a far worse than losing your job. Signed, Plutus." Jacob reads the letter. "So this Plutus is Starrick's banker, hmm I wager Dredge will lead us right to him." Jacob states. "I can think of far worse fates than losing a job." Alexandria states. "Like what?" he asks her, looking at her. "Near-Death experience, being a child of Eden, and know about things that have not been invented yet." she numbers them off.

"What is it like, knowing everything?" he asks her, she looks at him, "It's like… I'm drowning." she tells him, Jacob looks at her, the wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulls her close beside him and rubs her shoulder. She smiles at his comforting of her, "While you two are out and about, do attempt not to destroy modern medicine or the London Transportation network." Evie reminds Jacob. He just smiles at her. "Don't make me laugh." he states as Alexandria glares at him. "Innocent lives hang in the balance. They depend on this city." Evie tells him. "I'm not the one who let Lucy Thorn walk away." Jacob states, as Alexandria stiffens.

"A mistake I intend to rectify immediately." Evie tells him as GG jumps onto Jacob's shoulder, purring while nuzzling his head against Jacob's. Jacob smiles at that and pets his head. "Show no Mercy to Throne." Alexandria tells her. The two look at her, "What did Throne do to you that made you hate her so much?" Evie asks her, Alexandria looks away, her back facing them. "About a few years back, my parents always told me to stay out of the war, between Templars and Assassins. But I couldn't help myself. My families' bloodline has been fighting this war for a long, long time." she starts.

"So I would sneak out in the night and started to help the people of London, but one night in December, I was heading back home, it was snowing that night, I came to view of my house, until I saw Templars there in front of the door as my parents were drag out into the freezing cold air." she states tears well up in her eyes, "I saw Starrick alongside Miss Throne as he demands of something, I don't know what. But my parents being stubborn as they are, they didn't tell him, so they started to run for it, but Starrick, Throne and another Templar pulled out their guns and… um… they shot… them… showing no mercy or remorse." she states, sniffling wiping away her tears then turns to them, being brave.

"I watch as my parents were shot right in front of me, and Starrick left, leaving them to die. Once they were gone. I ran to my father, push him onto his back and beg for his forgiveness for disobeying his one wish." she states as the tears stream down her face. Evie looks at her, seeing the pain and regret in her eyes. "And do you know what he did; he just smiles at me, gave me Mother's necklace and cradle my cheek and he tells me something, I can't remember what, I hated myself for that because those were his last words to me before he died that night, so I cried. Begging screaming for him to forgive me, so for seven years I carried that with me, knowing that I cause my parents deaths and Starrick was causing even more, so I devoted myself to freeing this city from his grip and let him cause no more deaths." she tells them.

Keeping her brave face as the tears continued to stream, Annabeth rubs her arm as she stood next to her brother. Evie went to say something but Alexandria shot her hand up, stopping her. "I don't need anyone's pity or their sympathy, just understanding why I have to save this city, this is my home and I will not have a tyrant, let alone Templar take away my home." she tells her, Evie looks at her and nods, understanding her reasons.

A mouth has pass when Alexandria tells the Frye twins her story, making her and Jacob become close friends. Annabeth and Andy grew close to Henry and Evie as they search for the key that Throne stole from them; they look over the books. Evie sighs, "What good is a key if you don't know what lock it opens." Evie states as Annabeth turns a page in her book. "I dare say Miss Throne is in the same predicament." Henry tells him, "Henry!" Evie exclaims, taping his shoulder, Henry turns to her as the sibling look at her in shock. "Mr. Green, this it." she corrects herself and points to a picture in her book that was just like the key Evie and the siblings found.

"This matches the casket owned by the Queen. Kept in… the Tower of London." Henry tells her, as Andy looks more closely at it, "It's a fortress. I don't suppose you have any friends there." Evie states. Looking at Henry, "A guardsmen. If you can find him once you're inside…" he tells her, stepping close to her. Annabeth and Andy notice the blush on her cheeks. "I'll talk to you again when I have the shroud. Thank you for your help." Evie tells him and walks off, Annabeth follows her as Andy stayed behind and looks at the key. "Right, yes. Good luck Evie." Henry calls out to her as Andy chuckles at him. "What?" Henry asks him, "You like her." he states, Henry looks at him for a moment, then smiles for a moment. "Wait, something is wrong with this, when we found the key, a peace was missing this one is whole." he states. Henry walks over to him and looks at the picture. "Really, what peace was missing?" Henry asks him. Andy points to the center where all the lines meet. "This spot, but it was a small peace, and whoever took it, must of hidden it somewhere." Andy states.

"Somewhere a Templar wouldn't think to find it." Henry states, "Somewhere hidden in the most plainest of sights." Andy states as the two pace. "But where." he adds then sums everything up; it was small peace, hidden in a small spot. Somewhere its in a spot… small spot… small… but where.

~8~8~8~

 _1868 Tower of London_

Evie and Annabeth stood on a moving Ferry as they look at the Tower, "Lots of guards. Predicable patrol routes. Throne may already is inside. Better slick to the shadows." Evie states. Annabeth pulled up her hood. "So… Henry." she starts. As they jump onto a boat and walk onto the pavement. "What about him?" Evie asks her. "I saw the way you said his name, with a huge smile on your face and when he walk up to you, you… were… blushing…" Annabeth giggles at her as they walk upstairs. Evie started to blush. "I just got excited about the peace of Eden." Evie protested, but Annabeth just smirks "Sure… whatever you say…" she sang to yourself. "Let's just go." she grumbles, pulling her hood over her head.

Annabeth smiles to herself and follows after her. They ran across the street, jump of the railing wall, and jump across the gap. Griping onto the stone wall. They climb up the wall on top, ran along and then run up the pillar, pulls themselves up, they then jump over the gap, then Evie ran up the pillar and crotches on top as Annabeth grips the side and hangs from, prop on the side. They watch from a distance as Lucy was talking with her men.

There was in opportunity infiltration; Chief Yeoman and Unique kill opportunity; Allied Guard presented to them and along with an Assistance opportunity as well; Constable. Evie shot out her hook and jumps down onto the roof, Annabeth follow her motion and they shot out their hooks up at the tower and they pull themselves up the wire, pulling up to the top, then they walk around it, shot out their hooks again, to the roofs below them. They slide down the wires and lands on the roof, they then jump down on the pipe, using their eagle vision to see the amount of men in the building. They then jump done they and hid on each side of the open window where the Templar was standing in front of.

Annabeth jerks out her blade, swung to the window and jam the blade into his throat, he gags and she jerks out her blade, grips his collar and pulls him out of the window. Evie nods at her and she jumps in, Annabeth looks around and follows in as well. They walk the Templar walk down the hall and the sneak up to the door, "Is someone out there?" the Constable asks. "Yes. Friends." Evie answers him. "Oh, that's good. Say, friends, could you get me out? Guards ran off with the keys." Constable informs them, the two looks over and saw a guard walk over, they quickly ran and hid behind the wall and the Templar in view. Annabeth steps behind him, stabbing him in the back of the neck, covering his mouth and he went limp into her arms.

Annabeth pulls out her dagger and pulls him to the side, then they quietly snuck down the hall, Annabeth threw her dagger into the Templar in the room, he gag and drops. Then Evie walks up behind one and daggers him, one walks out of a room, but then was thrown a dagger at and he drops down on the ground. They then walk quickly down sat and Evie gets the Templar in that room. Then the one with the keys walk up into the room, the two quickly hid as the man walks in. Annabeth walk in the shadows, then whistled, making the man turn and walk in her direction, Evie sneaks up behind him, slams her blade inside his side, coming his mouth and lowered him to the ground. Evie then checks his body and finds the key and the two walk back up the stairs, back down the hall and right in front of the door. Evie places the key into the slot and unlocks the door.

Then the two walk into room and stood in front of the constable. "Thank you! Its treason, is what it is. And desecration! Miss Throne told me to be grateful that they didn't kill me outright! The nerve!" the constable shouts. "She's after an object of great power. She cannot be allowed to steal it." Evie warns him. "Not the crown jewels?" the constable asks her, Evie exchange looks with Annabeth, who shrugs her shoulders at that. "Something much more important." Evie tells him, "We must stop her. I still have men loyal to me. I'll rally them." he informs her. They bow their head at him and take off out the window.

Evie climbs up to the roof, Annabeth follows her, Evie then shouts out her hook and glides back to the tower, Annabeth follows in pursuit. Then arrive onto the roofs and jumps down onto the ground in front of the guard. "You're one of Green's friends, aren't you?" he asks them, the two pull of their hoods, showing their faces. "Thanks havens you've come. That Throne woman has Templars everywhere disguise as guards, I think I could pass as one of them long enough to sneak you inside. Except the guards out here already know my face. You need to deal with them first. Meet me by the White Tower, when you're ready." he tells them.

They nod at and left, killing of the Templars that knew him, both then steal the master key and then meet up with the Constable and his meet. "All right gentlemen. We are facing an enemy we never excepted – traitors in our midst! But these young ladies your allies, and they know their methods. Follows their directions as you would my own." he tells his men. Evie gathered them and they ran into the building, the fought with the Templars. They ran upstairs to the hall and saw Miss Throne walking into the hall, Annabeth glares at her. Ran up. Jumps at her, throwing her arm back, jerking out her blade and delivers it into Throne's throat.

She gags at Annabeth as the young sibling looks at her with so much hatred as they fell onto the ground. Annabeth kneels down over her and held her up. Evie ran to her and kneels down beside her. Throne gags for air as Annabeth gently lays her down and Evie takes the necklace from her. "So you've murdered me after all. But what good will it do you? The Shroud isn't here." Lucy tells her. "You sought a tool of healing in order to extend your own power." Evie tells her. "Not mine, ours. You are so short-sided. You'd hoard power and never use it, when we would better the condition of humanity. I hope you never find the shroud. You have no idea what it can truly do." she tells them. Annabeth gently lifts her up, "Tell us, then." Evie demands of her.

Lucy glares at them, "No. Ask the child of Eden, she knows. It was her parents that hid the shroud in the first place, she was there." Lucy states and went limp in Annabeth's arms. Annabeth looks at her with pity in her eyes, then gently lays her back down. "Conoscere nessun dolore, il mio nemico. Trova paradiso oltre la luce. Riposa in pace." Annabeth tells her, closing her eyes. Evie sighs, pulling out her handkerchief and wipes some of Lucy's blood onto it. They stand up and Evie pockets the handkerchief. "I need to sound the alarm. You'd best get yourselves away before I do. I'll hold them off as long as I can." the constable warns them, the two nod at him and takes off.

They ran up the spiral stair case, leading outside, they shout out their hooks and sliding across the way. The land on one of the roof tops, shooting out their hooks again, sliding down and land on the ground, then jump down to the dock and across to the ferry. Evie reaches into her pocket and pulls out the necklace. "Annabeth what did Thorn mean by Alex know where the shroud was hidden?" Evie asks her, she looks at the assassin and shrugs. "I have no clue, maybe she doesn't remember." Annabeth suggest.

"Maybe… Maybe…" Evie mumbles and looks back at the key in her hand, the key with the missing peace.


	19. Identity and Some Tea

_Chapter 19: A case of Identity. A Spot of Tea_

Three days have pass since the death of Miss Throne, the sun was shining that day. "Bus feud end in blood!" a boy shouts out, Jacob and his partner and friend Alexandria. "I'll take one." Jacob states and take it from the kid's hand. Alexandria smiles at the boy and looks over Jacob's shoulder, crossing her arms. "Here you go, sir." the child mumbles. "I say we stop this goodwill toward strangers nonsense and focus on what London really needs, solid leadership whose hard will work will raise everyone up to success. As go the titans of business, so goes the world." Mr. Dredge as he kicks over a man's bowl of coins, waking him up.

"Oi! Oi!" the man shouts as the other one looks at him, "You weak fool, get a job!" Dredge shouts at the poor one and the poor man collapse back onto the ground. Jacob and Alexandria look over at the bank. "The best guards that money can buy. Won't do Mr. Dredge any good." Jacob states, Alexandria rolls her eyes with a smirk, Jacob handed the newspaper back to the kid and walks off. The kid frowns at him, but Alexandria places a pouch of coins on the newspaper. The kid smiles bright, setting the newspapers down and holding the pouch. "Thank you kindly, Miss!" the kid calls out.

Alexandria turns back to the kid, smiles at him, bows her head and follows after Jacob. They walk into the bank, Alexandria waves to a few of her men, the followed after her, acting normal, both Jacob and Alexandria use their eagle vision, spying the target. They walk further into the bank, until the were close enough, then she signals her men to start a fight and they did, distracting the guard, giving Jacob the time to grab a hold of the man. "What on Earth?" the man shouts as people started to scream and run. "Keep your mouth shut and eyes ahead." Jacob tells him, then the three quickly walk out of the bank through the scattering crowd. The man struggles in Jacob grip, but them stops as Alexandria grips the back of his neck and dug her thumb in. "The less you fight, the sooner you're release, eyes front." she orders the man.

"Wait I know those voices." the man starts as they leave the bank. "Frye, Alex. It you!" the man said with delight. The walk until the came to an alleyway, "Jacob, Alex, it's me! Sargent Frederick Abberline!" the man states the two look at each other and let him go. "Freddy." Jacob states, "Sergeant. Under cover. There's to be a robbery at the Bank of England, I'm sure of it." he informs them after be corrected Jacob, "Robbery, it's a fortress." Jacob states. As Alexandria crosses her arms. "The boys at the station thought I was joking. Wouldn't be so funny if it was their life savings." he states.

"Who's behind it?" Jacob asks him, Jacob looks at the two. "That's confidential." Abberline tells them, they sigh. "Oh, come now, Freddy. We can help you. Imagine the headlines: 'Thieves Caught in the Act! Abberline Right All Along.'" Jacob tells him as Alexandria pulls on her puppy eyes. "Well, I suppose I can fill you in a little. Every fiscal quarter, a branch of the bank is robbed, never the same branch. The thieves are supplied by Cockham Merchants." he informs them, making Jacob step, pulling Alexandria with her. "Thanks for the info, Freddy." he states and they start to take off. "It's Sargent! And I'm keeping my eye on you, both of you. And stay out of trouble, young lady." Abberline shouts out. "No promises!" Alexandria shouts out.

~8~8~8~

Night has fallen and the two meet up with Abberline at the docks, "If only I knew which shipment, then I could trace the weapons to their owner." he tells them, looking at the ferries in the water. The two look at him, "Capital idea, Freddy." Jacob tells him. Abberline looks at them. "The Shipping docks. Now where are the Cockham crates intended for Mr. Plutus." Jacob asks as the walk along the docks. "I'll race ya." Alexandria states and took off. "You're on." Jacob smirks and ran after her.

They ran across the docks, dodging people and they make it to the factory and Alexandria her hand on the wall. "I win." she states as Jacob pants. "No fair, you had a head start, with those long legs of your." he pants at her, Alexandria looks down at her legs, "Yeah, so I have been told." she states, then leans over the corner a little. "Three guards, shouldn't be too hard." she states and pulls back. Then looks back at Jacob, "How about you take a minute to rest, catch your breath. I'll take care of them." she tells them and takes off around the corner. Jacob leans up against the wall, pants.

As on the other side, there were grunts, shouts of pain, kicking, punching and then three thuds sounded on the ground. Jacob looks out and saw the three men dead on the ground. Alexandria retracts her blades and brush her long black hair back, uncovering her face. Jacob looks at her walking up to her. "Nice done." Jacob states patting her shoulder, she smirks at him. "What can I say, I have the bloodline of Assassins running through me." she tells him and walks up to wagon. "Bloodline… was all of your grand-mothers Assassins?" he asks her when she steps onto the wheel. She stop and looks at him. "All of them, we were slaves to this war." she starts. He looks at her with soft eyes.

"For years we've fought, until Elizabeth broke free from their grasp, but I jump back into it…" she states. "Why did you jump back?" he asks her, "Because that what we, the daughters of Eden only know, so the chances of a normal life… is zero." she tells him with a smile. She hop jump and left the tart a bit, Jacob looks at her, sad knowing that she was bound to this war between Templars and Assassins. "What's inside?" he asks her, restraining himself from holding her. "Tea." she answers, looking back at him. "Hmm. Maybe later." he states, she giggles, placing the tart down and jumps down from the wagon. They then ran around the and ran into four blighters, they fought with them, as Alexandria finishes off two, she heard Jacob grunt in pain as a Blighter stabs him in the side. She gasp at that, then ran up beside them and stabs then through the necks and jerks them to the ground, she then looks at Jacob and he stumbles into her arms. "Hey, easy." she tells him and leans him against the crates. "Ah… damn it all." he states and looks at the wound.

"He got me good." he states then his in pain as Alexandria place her hand on the wound. "Sorry." she states, he just looks at her, "I need you to bear with me, take a deep breath and relax." she tells him. Jacob nods at her, taking a deep breath and relax. Alexandria looks down at her hand and she focus onto it, her palm started to glow, and closing up Jacob's wound and removed the pain from him. He exhaled and open his eyes, seeing her marking glow lowly. She exhaled heavily and pulls her hand away from side and Jacob saw the wound was closed and healed.

"How…" he asks her, she smirks at him. "Child of Eden, remember?" she reminds him. He nods at her, she steps away from him and offer her arm to him. He takes it she helps him to his feet, "Come on, let's check this one." she states, turning away, taking her arm back, but she stop as she took a step, sways a little in her place and Jacob step up behind her and grips her shoulder and held her firmly. "Are you alright?" he asks her, she nods. "Fine, it's just tiring to use my powers, even healing will exhaust me." she answers him. "Just sit down. I'll check the wagon." he tells her. "No, I'm fine really." she tries to convince him, but he won't listen to her. "Sit you stubborn arse down and rest for a minute." he orders her. She looks at him, sighs and Jacob sits her down on the crates.

She exhaled and rested for a while, Jacob walks up to the wagon and peeks inside the wagon. "Where the devil is it?" he grumbles and walks off, he then heard Alexandria stand up and tries to follow him. "Ah, ah, ah, ah! No. sit." he points at her, she frowns at him and sat back down. "Stay." he orders her, "I am not a dog!" she exclaims, crossing her arms and legs like an upset child.

"I'll be right back." he tells her, she just huff at him and he was gone. Alexandria stood up, shot out her hook and jump up at wall and right onto the side and saw Jacob take on two, she climbs down from the wall, she saw on sneak up behind him, so she took off running at him, the man turns seeing her jump, arm thrown back she then lands on him, jamming her blade into his throat and he collapse onto the ground. She pulls her blade out and stood up, Jacob turns to her. "What are you doing, I told you to rest." he tells her, she look at him and retracts her blade, then walk up to him and held up one finger. "One; you don't tell me what to do, Two; you don't order me around and Three; You're not my father." she states.

Then walks away from him, Jacob clutches him fist. "Frustrating woman." he grumbles as she hopes up to the wagon and moves the tart. "Hello there." she purrs to herself, Jacob walks over to her and looks inside. "Well, well. What have we here?" Jacob asks, they then moves from wagon and Jacob makes an X in the back. "And now to wait for the crates to be retrieved…" he states as Alexandria jumps down. The two then shout out their hooks, jumping up to the roof top and waited there.

~8~8~8~

Two Blighters came and were now sitting on the wagon with they take off. "It's a shame I can't stop in for a pint." Jacob whines, Alexandria scoffs at that then takes off to the wagon, trailing it. Jacob follows after her. They ran across the roofs and slide along the way. A Templar spots them and Alexandria stabs her in the side and lay her down. As the wagon stop for a moment then takes off again, the two trail after it. "My dear sister thinks I'm destroying things… I'll show her how I settle my accounts…" Jacob mumbles. "How by blowing half?" Alexandria asks him, "Of course not, Alexis." he answers her, she just rolled her eyes at him.

They then stop again and they shot across the way and land on the bridge, Jacob takes care of the Templar watching. Alexandria looks from the shadows. "Of course it's Templars." she mumbles to herself. Then the wagon started to leave again. "Ah yes, lead us to Mr. Plutus." Jacob states, they continued along the way until the came to an alleyway. "The weapons are here." the man informs.

The Two walk up to the edge, Jacob stood as Alexandria kneels down "Same Routine as before. Twopenny opens the vault, we rob it and leaves the money in his storehouse. Look sharp, the boys are waiting." the man orders. "To the Bank of England! Yeah!" the driver shouts and the horse starts up again. "Well, Abberline was right and this Twopenny person is their inside man." Alexandria states, Jacob nods at her. "Come on, let's go." he tells her, Alexandria stood up and they walk off, but they stop as realized what the Templar mean. "Plutus is Twopenny." the both said at the same time, "Run?" she asks him, "Run." he states and they race to the Bank of England.


	20. One Good Deed

"I will not build a signal for you criminals!" the man stats as he steps away from the Blighters. "Oh you'll do as we say, Bayley, or we're gonna have to pay you and your family a visit." one of them states. "You leave them be!" Bayley shouts. Then Evie and Annabeth jumps down, down. "Hey!" they both shouts, getting the Blighters attention. Bayley quickly jumps into his carriage and takes off. "After him!" the one shouts and they take off.

Evie and Annabeth jumps onto a carriage and gave chase, Annabeth pulls out her gun and fires at the one driving, he drops to the ground as another come, "Evie, we got company!" Annabeth shouts, turns around and fires at the next man, getting him. Then one more comes out and slams into the carriage, making the two jerk a little, Annabeth looks over at him, glares at him and shot him and the carriage go off to the side. Evie pulls the carriage up to Bayley's and they jump over. Annabeth lands on top as Evie lands next to Bayley pants. Evie states the reins and turns the horse around. "Take deep breaths. They're gone." Evie tells him. "But not for long. They'll hurt my kind, they'll…" he starts, then started to cry. "Get a hold of yourself." Annabeth shouts at him, he takes deep breathes and calm down.

"Tell me why you've got the Blighters after you…" Evie asks him, "The city's been turn upside-down since Attaway Transport and the Millner Company went belly-up. With no one to fill their shoes, the gangs made their move." he informs them, Evie just sighs. "Welcome done Jacob." Evie mumbles. "Hey, Attaway held Alex captive, there was a good reason for that." Annabeth tells her, "To rescue a girl?" Evie questions. "Do you want Starrick to have the shroud?" Annabeth questions her, Evie turns back to road and said nothing. "That's what I thought. Continue." she states, "As Ed Bayley, the only omnibus bus builder in the city, they are demanding that I work for them. I know good men who want form a united transport company. What is it they say in America? For the people, by the people. That is our invention for the London General Omnibus Company. But theses thugs got a hold of the deed at Attaway's." the man tells him. "Got it, get the deed." Annabeth mumbles and they arrive at the gate.

They jump off the carriage and Bayley ran off and the two pull on their hoods. Evie kills the man at the gate and they sneak inside, the climb up the bus and jump at the railing, but catches a Blighter's attention. Then everyone was on them, the man with the deed right to run for it. But Annabeth jumps down, got into his path and jabs her blade into his chest, stopping him and drop him to the ground. Evie jumps down as well as Annabeth grabs the deed. She pockets it and all the Blighters were on them, making them stand back to back, "You've ever face so many at once?" Evie asks her, as the step in a circle. "Not all at once." she tells her.

"Well, let's do this." Evie states and they charge at the Blighter, Annabeth pulls out her blade from her cane and dances around the Blighters, slicing their throat. Evie hits with her cane, along with her blade, finishing all them off. They then escape from the factory and ran along the streets.

Until the reach Bayley and a group of other men. "We've sent Roth's men a message. You and your family are safe." Evie tells Bayley, making the men turn to them. Annabeth handed the deed to him and he took it without question, "You are bloomin' brilliant, the both of you." he tells them, then presented the others to them, "The founding members of the London General at Omnibus Company. Good, moral men at most, all of them. We'll have buses rolling before you know It." he tells them, then he shakes hands with Evie, "Thank you, Miss Frye. Miss Filching." he states and shakes Annabeth's hand, "Our pleasure." Evie tells him and the two smile at them.


	21. A Bad Penny

_Chapter 21: A Bad Penny_

The next day came; Abberline was smoking his pipe on a balcony that over look the Bank, Jacob and Alexandria walks up to him, "Well! What say you?" Abberline asks them, Jacob looks at Alexandria who was right next to him. She gave him the go ahead. He looks back at Abberline, "You're not gonna like it." Jacob warns him, Abberline just puff on his pipe, "Now see here, I am graced with the Abberline family's robust constitution." Abberline informs them, Jacob looks at Alexandria to see if it was true, she shook her head, "Why do you tell him, my lady. After all you are family to him." he tells her, she fakes a shock expression and place her hand on her chest.

"Such the Gentleman, Mr. Frye." she states with a smirk, he just smiles and moves her in front of him. "Why I am always a gentleman, Miss Dorian." Jacob whispers into her ear. Abberline clears his throat, making the two look at him, he was not impressed at all. Jacob moves away from her as she brushes a strain of her hair behind her ear. "Right anyway…" she starts as Abberline inhaled on his pipe, "Twopenny is robbing The Bank of England." she informs him, making Abberline choke on his smoke. She pants his back, "The Governor of the bank?" Abberline asks, Jacob nods at him. "I think I need to sit down." he states, shifting a bit. "There's no time for that. Bastard probably deep in the vault by now." Jacob tells him, "However you get in, and I don't want to know." Abberline tell him, "Of course. But, do you know HOW we can get in?" Jacob asks as he slum his arm over Alexandria's shoulder.

Abberline shift in his spot then leans close to them, "The Bank is designed to protect England's gold reserves – a fortress guarded under lock and key. There is the Bank manager, Mr. Osborne. Only he is allowed free across to the vault. You can spot him near the entrance." Abberline starts, "Stealth opportunity." Alexandria adds at him. "And, oh yes, one man keeps a close watch on the vault door, he watches it like a hawk. If he see you, he's sure to seat it." Abberline informs him. "Assistance opportunity." she adds, Jacob nods at her. "The guard captain, Gus Howard, knows Twopenny well. He is in on this. I'm certain of this, I'm certain." Abberline states, "Unique kill opportunity." Alexandria states, Abberline sighs. "Mr. Frye, Alex, please use discretion. The only way to implicate Twopenny is to catch him in the act. DO NOT jeopardize him, NO big display. THIS is the Bank of England." Abberline tells them.

"Yeah… Jacob, don't jeopardize the mission." Alexandria smacks the back of her hand against Jacob's arm. He looks at her, acting hurt. "I do no such thing." he states, Alexandria looks at him, "Please… what about the last time you…" she starts, but Jacob covers her mouth with his hand, she giggles softly as Jacob glares at her. "If either of you encounter trouble, I'll be in the atrium – in disguise." Abberline tells them and walks off. Jacob looks at Alexandria, she shrugs at him, and they moved away from each other and look at the Bank. "Twopenny wouldn't be leaving that vault." Jacob states, with a scoff. Alexandra rolls her eyes at him as he jumps over the railing and land into the wagon of leaves. Alexandria did the same as Jacob leaps out of the wagon. She then leaps out and they both ran over to the bank and walk inside. "Any ideas?" Jacob asks her, "Act normal and when I say normal, no killing or sneaking or anything related to the Assassins." She whispers to him, he nods at her and they walk inside.

They walk inside walking round the Bank, hiding in plain sight, then they spot s Gus in the other room, Jacob and Alexandria ran, she then socks 'him in the side of the face and Jacob grips his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Where is Two Penny?" Jacob asks him as the three started to walk, "Please. I have family. He's in the vault ogling his priceless paintings!" Gus tells them. They started to run to the bank room, walking pass the guards, as the reach the office and to the door-frame on the other side, Alexandria walks up to Gus and tightly wraps her arms around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He gags at her, but she lowers him to the ground. "Close your eyes, when you wake you wouldn't remember us, you think you took a nap from overworking here." She whispers to him, Gus went limp in her arms as he pass out from the loss of air, she then drags him over to a chair, set in it and backs away from him. "He's asleep." She states and they walk down the steps.

They then found the balcony and look over, seeing a few men, Jacob shot a few with the tranquilizer darts, making them fight each other. Alexandria jumps onto the railing, seeing Twopenny below her and Jacob takes his chance, he jumps down and jabs his blade into Twopenny's throat. Alexandria, and jumps down, getting the other Blighter in the throat as well. She then crawls over to them and gently lifts Twopenny of the ground as Jacob stood over her. Twopenny grips onto her shoulder. "You've stolen your last shilling from the people of London." Jacob tells her. "Those animals squander their savings. We are the experts in investment. Nothing would be built or improved, nothing would rise above the muck without our guiding –– No, creating! –– the future. They benefit as much as their worth." he states, Alexandria looks at him, seeing nothing but a fool as Jacob kneels down beside her, glaring at him. "This is their city, not yours." he growls at him, "Without our investments, there would be no city." he tells them, Alexandria laughs a little.

"It's funny, you see yourselves as God, but all I see is children wanting to be wanna be Gods." she tells him and looks back at him. He glares at her. "Trovate la pace nella tua finzione divinità. Riposa in pace." she tells him and he went limp in her arms. She raise her hand and closes his eyes and then laid him down, Alexandria stands up and steps back, Jacob reaches into his pocket, pulls out a coin and flicks it into Twopenny's hand. "A path for the dead." Jacob states, then kneels down beside him, pulling out his handkerchief and wipes Twopenny's blood onto it. Pockets it and stood up. They both ran into a vault room, Alexandria slides under the broken open vent, Jacob follows after her, the ran along the hidden passageway and side through the next broken open vent. Finding themselves in other vault room, the ran over to the elevator, Alexandria shot out her hook and jumps up and grip onto the second floor, edge. Jacob shot his hook up next to her and jumps up next to her as she jumps over and grips onto the ledge, pulling herself up and to the next floor and up herself through the open door, Jacob looks amazed on how skill she really was then Alexandria looms over and waves her hand up, telling him to hurry up. He smirks, climb over to the other side, pulls himself up and climbs to the open door where, Alexandria was waiting for him. She grips his arm and pulls in into the room, they both stood up and they both ran out of the bank.

~8~8~8~

"Murder! Murder!" a man shouts out as people ran out of the Bank, "Thank goodness, the police! We're saved!" other said with relief "Arsset them all for robbing the people of England!" Abberline orders, the two sigh, knowing that they were caught and escorted to cage wagons. Abberline turns and looks over at the people that were confused. "The Bank of England is closed until further notice." he tells them.

Jacob looks over at Abberline, smirks and then lean back and slouches in his spot as Alexandria had both of her arms and legs cross, "Remind me again, why are we working together?" she asks him, looking over at him, Jacob looks at her and smirks. "For the people of London, love." he states, she raise an eyebrow at that, "And because you can't resist me." he adds. Alexandria scoffs and shoves his hat over his eyes and looks away, trying to hid the smile on her lips from his statement. Jacob smiles at her, after pulling his hat from over his eyes and slicks back his hair and place his hat back onto his head.

He then starts to laugh, making Alexandria laugh as well.


	22. Change of Plan

_Chapter 22: Change of Plans_

Alexandria went over a note that she found on Twopenny's body. Then Jacob appears behind her and takes the note from her, "What have we here?" he asks, pressing his front to her back, Alexandria cross her arms with a sigh as Jacob place his chin on her shoulder and his arms were close in tight on her sides, holding the letter in front of both of them. "Dear Mr. Starrick, Men armed. Strike tomorrow. Disraeli's death will stall Corruption Practices Act indefinitely. Gladstone will be far more pliable. May the Father etc, etc., -B." Jacob read over the letter the toss it to the side, wrapping his arms loosely around Alexandria's shoulders. "So Starrick got his finger in politics, has he? I need to enter this Sinopean Club and find who this "B" is." Jacob states. "Tread delicately around Parliament." Evie warms them. "As if I don't usually do." Jacob states, making Alexandria glare at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You indiscretion at the Bank of England caused the British currency to nearly collapse." Evie states, Alexandria went to say something, but Jacob cover her mouth. "Nearly is the operative word. Speaking of collapses, what of the broken key you found that unlocks very little?" Jacob asks of her. "Henry and Andy took it for research and it's not broken, a peace is just missing." Evie protested as Alexandria moves Jacob's hand from her mouth. "I am confident that the vault is ours." Evie states, placing her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, who nods at her. "Nearly ours, Evie. Nearly." Jacob throws her words back at her, making all the woman look at him.

~8~8~8~

It was now night as Evie and Annabeth meet up with Henry and Andy. The walk to a man sitting on the bench, reading the newspapers. Evie ran up to Henry, "Please tell me again where we are going." Evie asks of him, making the man look at her. "Andy and I found a letter from the Prince Consort among Lucy Throne's research. Marked with the same insignia as your key. Dated 1847." Henry informs her. But women look at him, "1847?" they both ask him. "The same year the prince began renovation to Buckingham Palace." Henry informs her "You think he added a vault for the shroud!" Evie states, catching on. "and since there is no map in the palace with a room marked 'secret vault'…" he tells them. "The only people who knew where Alexandria and her parents. But her parents are dead and she can't remember." Annabeth states.

"Which is a good thing." Andy states and they look at him, "If she can't remember, then the Templars can't find it, but neither can we… if we can find a way to trigger her memories back…" Andy grumbles the last bit. Annabeth pats his arm and Henry walks over to the man. "Your Highness, may I present to you Miss Evie Frye, Miss Annabeth Filching and her older brother, Mr. Andy Filching. Everyone this is Maharajah Duteep Singh." Henry introduce them to the King. "A pleasure. your Highness." Evie states as the siblings bow their heads to him and he bows his to them.

Then turns to Henry, "My friend, the plans you ask for have been removed." Duteep Singh informs Henry, "Removed? By whom?" Henry asks him. "Crawford Starrick. Or someone employed by him. Yes, I thought you might recognize the name." Duteep Singh states, seeing the grim looks on their faces. And pulls out a folded paper, "I know where they are, but it is heavy guarded." he informs Henry, offering the paper, Henry went to take it, but Evie takes it instead. "That part will not be a problem." she informs him and walks off, "Come on, Annabeth." Evie states and the younger Filching sibling nods and follows after her, the three watch the women walk off and they look at each other. "I thought not." Duteep Singh states, Andy smirks at him and follows his sister as Henry jogs after him.

~8~8~8~

Back on the Train, Jacob laid against the crouch, bored out of his mind, as Alexandria was going over Henry and Andy's notes. "I'm so bored." he whines, "Then read something." Alexandria tells him, he looks over at her, "How can you not be bored?" he asks her, she shrugs him, "I'm just use to it. I've been doing things like this for seven years, remember that." she tell him, until she found the incomplete key, "Yeah, well, I grow up in Crawley, but it was more fun than sitting around, being bored." he states, Alexandria picks up the key and looks at it, "Did you hear me?" Jacob asks her, seeing that she was looking at the incomplete key in her hand.

He pushes himself up from the crouch and walks over to her, "It's broken, not much use." Jacob tells her, as he stood next to her. "I've… seen this before." Alexandria states. He looks at her, "You have?" he asks her, "I don't know how… but…" she states, pulling her hand from key and gently place her fingers at her mother's necklace around her neck. She sets the necklace down, reaches out to the clip that fastened the necklace around her neck. It unclasp from her neck and sets the necklace down on the table, she then opens the locket and saw a small peace that was similar to the key and the right size of the missing peace.

She grabs the key with one hand and pulls the key in one hand and held the small peace as she held them close, the small peace jumps out of her hand and right in the spot and it fit perfectly. "Okay…" Alexandria mumbles, the key then started to glow, Alexandria started to get dizzy, "Are you alright?" Jacob asks as he held her shoulder, "I don't know, I was suddenly light headed a minute." she answers him, then a light shot out and hits Alexandria in the face, she gasp at that, dropping the key on the table.

"Alexis…" Jacob exclaims as he catches her in his arms and lowered her to the ground, holding her tightly in his arms. "Alexis! Alexis!" Jacob shakes her, she didn't response, as her hand drops onto the carpet, he panics then place his ear to her chest, then sighs with relief, her heart was still beating, it's same perfect rhythm. He then pulls away from her chest and cradles her cheek, then brushes her hair out of his face then sat down, leaning against the wall and laid her head on his shoulder as she slept peacefully. Jacob laid his head against hers.

~8~8~8~

Evie, Henry, Annabeth and Andy stood on the roof and looks over the area. "We're going to need a plan." Evie states. The siblings looks at her, "I can provide a distraction for the guards while you find a safe way inside." Henry tells her. Evie looks at him, "Oh? Really?" Evie asks him, Henry smiles at her, "For you, Evie, certainly." he answers her, the siblings smiled at that, "I shall assist in Henry's distraction." Andy states, Evie looks at him, "Hey, Henry and I are good friends, and I like to help out my friends." Andy states and pats Henry's shoulder.

Evie smiles at the two, "Well… once Annabeth and I are inside, we'll find somebody who knows where the papers are stored…" Evie informs them. Then Henry gently place his hand on her arm, "And we will meet back on the train." he tells her. Then the two walk off, "Be careful." Evie whispers to herself as she watches Henry walk off with Andy. She turns and saw Annabeth smirking at her, "What?" she asks her, "You like him and don't you dare denied it ether." Annabeth tells her, Evie just sighs. "Just… come on." Evie mumbles, with a little blush on her cheeks, Annabeth smiles at her, knowing she caught Evie.

They both jump down onto a lift and looks out at the area, then look over at the other roof, seeing Jacob and Henry standing their and looking down at the ground, filled with Blighters. The two women shout over and stood next to them. "What's the plan?" Evie asks Henry. He turns to her, "When you give the signal, Andy and I will draw the guards into a fight and then use a smoke bomb t get away." he informs her. He nods at that, "And we'll take advantage of the confusion. Ready?" she asks them. "Absolutely." Henry answers. "Just say the word." Andy throws in, "Ready." Annabeth answers. Evie raise her hand and the two men take off, they jump down the building into the alleyway, and ran up to them.

"Are you prepared for our attack?" Henry taunts them, "Move along, you." a Blighter shouts at them. Then Henry let off a smoke bomb and the two women took their chance as Henry and Andy left. Evie kicks open the crate and look inside. "Not here." she states, the two turn back to the building, shot out their hooks and jump back up to the top. "Onto the next one." Annabeth states, Evie nods at her and they ran off to the next house. The two then jump down, Evie kills the Templar who was standing guard and they sneak inside.

Annabeth threw a knife at the Templar who was standing in front of the window, he staggers a bit and fell back, Annabeth and Evie catch him and lets him gently on the ground. The two them peek out and to see the guarded crate.

~8~8~8~

Alexandria opens her eyes and found herself in a strange area, everything was pulsing, leaving a glow to follow it. She looks around the room then down at her clothing; a black chest wrap, black booty shorts with black stockings, knee high black heel boots, long black finger-less arm stockings and a red slash tied around her waist, she looks around as her markings were glowing. "Where am I?" she asks aloud, her voice echos. "You are in your sub-conscious state right now, but I guess this is the only way to speak with one another." a voice rings out, making her look around the room. "Who's there?" she asks out loud. The voice giggles softly, "You don't have to be afraid, I am not your enemy." she tells the young woman.

"You're voice… it's familiar." she states, then saw a golden figure starts to materializes and take the form of a woman; Alexandria covers her eyes as the light dims, the woman look just like her, but her hair was up her to shoulders, her skin color was darker, she wore an outfit the same as hers, but it was white and a red slash tired around waist. Alexandria gasp in awe and bows her head. "Nora Mon La'Veil." she states in honor, Nora smiles at her, walks up to her and lifts her chin and their blue eyes lock, "You do not have to bow to me granddaughter…" she tells Alexandria who gave her a sad smile. Nora then gently brushes a strain of her long hair behind her ear, "We are family, are we not?" Nora asks her.

Alexandria tears up and Nora pulls her into her arms and allows her to cry on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Grandma… I'm so sorry." she cries, but Nora just pets her hair. "You have done nothing wrong, granddaughter. Do not think you have." she tells her, pulls Alexandria out of her arms and gently grips her shoulder, Alexandria wipes away her tears. "You're not angry?" she sniffles, Nora shook her head, "I am proud of you, Alexandria, you presuded what we; the daughters of Eden have strive to do, protect the world from what we are and keep the artifacts away from the world." she tells her. Alexandria looks at her confused. "I know this is strange, but I am going to show you something, something that has been lock away in your memories from the lose of your parents." she tells her and the room change.

It was her house in her Father's office as the night was drawn. "Jefferson, I understand your concern, but if Starrick or the Templar Order gets their hands on the Shroud…" a man warns him, Jefferson slams his fist on the desk, "You think I don't know that… but the shroud is a peace of glowing fabric…" Jefferson stops, not wanting to say the words. Then Jefferson rubs his temple, Alexandria leans against the frame watching her father with sad eyes. "Do not ask this of me, Anthony I will not let the Templars have my daughter, I don't care if she is the child of Eden, she is my daughter and my responsibly." Jefferson tells him, Anthony nods at him, understanding his concern for his child.

"My dear." a woman walks out, with black hair and brown eyes, she walks up behind Jefferson and place her hands on his shoulders. "You need to breathe, you are a skilled assassin. I know you won't let our daughter come to harm, you've train her from the very start." she tells her, Jefferson sighs at her words and place his hand on hers. "Mary, my dear. I am her father, I can't help worry over her, she's my little girl, my pub." he tells her, Mary and Anthony giggle at the nickname that Alexandria was given with she was a child. That makes her smile a little. Then they all heard small grumble, Alexandria looks down and saw her younger self, in her little night gown, holding a stuff bear to her chest, little Alexandria rubs her eye as she stood in the door way. Jefferson smiles at her, stood up from his chair and walks over to her. "What's wrong little pub, bad dream?" he asks her, picking her up in his arms. She snuggled against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"The glowing cloak… it's whispering to me." she whimpers, tighten her little arms around his neck, Jefferson looks at her then at Anthony and his wife. They look at each other then back at him, "What do you mean, little pub?" he asks Alexandria. She trembles at the questions. "The world is almost ready for her return…" she mumbles in fright. Mary gasps and overs her mouth as Anthony gasp as well, they all know who Alexandria was talking about, after reading Julie's journal; Juno the first Templar. Jefferson walks back to the two, "We have to hid the shroud, if what Alexandria is true, then Starrick would welcome her with opens arms." he tells them, the two nod at him.

Jefferson looks back at her, "Sweetheart, mommy and daddy need to do something, can you keep a secret?" he asks her, she pulls out and looks at him, then nods her head at him, Jefferson smiles at her and pulls his shoulder cape up and over her small body, "Beloved, are you sure about this?" Mary asks him as she steps out to them and place her hand on her daughter as she was snuggled into her Father's shoulder. "We have no choice Mary, if I could, I would leave her out of this war, but I can't, she is the child forever bound to this life. I wish there was another way." he tells her, Mary cups her husband's cheek, "Oh my darling Jefferson, I know how you feel, I too want our child to never know the hardship of our Assassin lives, but as you said, she is bound to this life." Mary tells him, he looks at her, seeing the sadness and guilt in her eyes. Anthony returns to the room with a chain crate in his hands.

"Come, I know where to hid the Shroud. We must make haste." he tells them, they look at him and nod at him and they pass through the older Alexandria as the sensory fated to a chamber.

Alexandria look around and saw Anthony, playing with the younger Alexandria as her parents place the Shroud in the Precursor altar and closes the door, Mary locks it with the key, then pulls it out and the start to chisel at the key, breaking off a peace and Mary place it in her locket and in fastens it around her neck. "Starrick must never find found where the Shroud is." Jefferson states, Mary nods at him, "I can leave wild goose chases around London, to keep them away." Anthony tells them as he held onto Alexandria that held a smile on her face, Mary smiles at her and caress her cheek. "I will keep the peace close to me." Mary adds as Alexandria reaches out for her, Mary smiles and pulls her into her arm. Jefferson smiles and place his hand on her back, "We will take the location of the Shroud to our deaths, agreed?" he asks them, "Agreed." they nod at him.

The scenery change back into the pulsing room, "Why… why would they do this to me?" Alexandria cries, falling to her kneels and cries in her hands, Nora looks around at her, kneels down and wraps her arms around Alexandria's neck and hugs her from behind. Allowing Alexandria to cry. "They knew you would become an Assassin, they knew about you sneaking out at night to help, even through they told you not to, they are proud to have you as a daughter." Nora tells her, Alexandria just hiccup as she covers her mouth. "Alex, listen to me. Yes it is true that the Shroud can grant immortal live, but it also grant the user unlimited knowledge, too much for a human being. But if Starrick should get his hands on the Shroud, he will become a madman." Nora warns her. Alexandria looks at her as she sniffled.

"And my parents deaths would be in vain." Alexandria states, Nora knells down beside her and strokes her hair. "If you should ever need my help, call out my name and I will come, remember that, little pub." she tells her with a smile and the room and her vanish from side, leaving her in the dark, she looks around then felt her body become lighter, she looks down and saw her marking pulsed stronger as they grew brighter.

~8~8~8~

"Alexis… Alexis…!" A voice calls out, Alexandria fluttered her eyes and saw a red, black and white blur. Her eyes focused and she saw Jacob Frye towering over her, she looks at him in confusion. "Jacob… what…" she starts, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Whoa easy…" he tells her and help her sit up. "Oh… my head…" she mumble. Jacob sat next to her. "How do you feel?" he asks her. "My head hurts… how long was I out?" she asks him, "About 3 to 4 hours." he answers her, Alexandria looks at him as he look at her in awe. "What?" she asks him, Jacob gets off the couch walks over to a hand mirror and walks back to her. He sat down and handed her the mirror.

She takes it and looks at her refection, she gasps as she saw her eyes glowed just like her markings, but then they fade back to her blue orbs. She sets the mirror down and exhaled, then pulls her legs over and leans against them with her hands clutching at her head. Jacob sat close to her, "Are you alright?" he asks her, she pulls her head out of her hands, "I would be lying if I said yes." she tells him, then looks at him. "I had a memory of him, That I couldn't remember unlock inside my head, it was when my parents hid the Shroud along with my Uncle, I don't know where, but it was in chamber of some sorts. I can't remember." she tells him.

"Maybe you've repressed the memory since you're parents died." Jacob tells her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and nods. "Yeah." she mumbles then exhaled, "Right, what's the next mission again?" she asks him, he looks at him and held her in his arms, she stiffens at first, but then relaxed into his arms, then GG jumps up onto the couch and trots onto Alexandria's laps. She looks down at him, smiles a little and pets his head. He meowed at her, purred and nuzzled his head into her hand.

~8~8~8~

Annabeth and Evie ran along the road, looking for Henry when they heard he was taken, Andy was forced to return to the train, but he argued with Evie, "I don't just abandon my friends to the Templars, you might, but I won't!" he shouts at her, but Andy pushes him back. "Brother, please, got back to the train. I'll make sure Henry is safe." she tells him, he looks at her then back at Evie, "Go…" Annabeth tells him, he exhaled and takes off.

"Thank you." Evie tells her, Annabeth turns to her, "I didn't do it for you." she tells her, then sighs. "You go find your papers, I'm going to save my friend." she tells her, walking pass her, without brushing her shoulder against Evie's. The older Frye sighs and ran her hands over her head, now torn. She knew she had to get the papers but her heart was telling her to save Henry. She shifts around in her spots, sighs and takes off after Annabeth.

The young ex-Assassin siblings came to the end of her trail at the edge of a roof, seeing an entry way into the sewers, she jumps down and quietly enters the sewers, as she sets down into the tunnels she quietly walks down the tunnel and then heard step coming up from the entry way, Annabeth become alerted and slowly moves her hand to her blade, then she heard them drop to the ground, she quickly turns and saw Evie standing right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she whispers to her and removes her hand from her blade.

Evie just sighs, "Lets not do this now, come on, we have to find Henry." she tells her and walks down the tunnel. Annabeth just looks at her sighs and follows after her. They ran through the curves down the stairs and Evie jumps at a Blighter and stabs him in the neck with her hidden blade. Annabeth arrives downstairs and they take off again, but Annabeth stops grabbing a hold of Evie's arm and pulls her back.

Evie went to protest, but Annabeth covers her mouth and places her finger to her lips. Evie looks at her in confusion as Annabeth pulls her hand away and points down the hall. Evie looks and saw Templar standing at the doorway and walking towards them, Evie mumbled a quiet ' _oh_ '. Annabeth pulls on her hood and waited. Evie dose the same and they quietly walk up to him, Annabeth covers his mouth and stabs him in the side. He gag, but then went limp and she lowers him to the ground. They then sneak down the steps and walk right out of the tunnel then heard muffled voices ahead.

"I donno… we knocked him around pretty good. Wouldn't be surprised if it took a while if it took a while…" one states. The two come close to a room and saw Henry tied to a chair and three Blighters with them. "Well I hope you haven't addted his brain." another states with worry. "He's an Assassin, how much more Addted can he get?" the third asks, not really caring how damage Henry was. "Why did you bring him here?" the worry one states. "The man is an Assassin. We didn't want him getting away before you had the chance to question him, now did we?" the carefree one states.

The first walks over to him and pushes at his leg a little bit, no response from Henry. "He was more secure where he was before! I told you not to come here!" the concern one snaps at the carefree one. But then Evie pulls back her trigger, killing the two and leaving one left, Annabeth jumps forward, lands on him, she then injects her blades in the man's neck. He gags and grips her sides, she glares at him with a dark look and the man drops to the ground, going limp on the ground, Annabeth pulls out her blades and stood up. Evie jumps down as well and works on Henry's bound hands. "Evie? Anna, they sent someone to move the architectural plans, do you have them?" Henry asks as Annabeth help him to his feet. "Did they hurt you?" Evie asks him, dodging his question, he cast his eyes down as Annabeth looks at him in worry, "I'm fine." he answers, "Let's go." she tells them and they take off.

"What about the plans?" Henry asks and Evie takes down two Templars, "The plans are lost." she answers him and follows the two. "Just focus on getting out and somewhere safe, Henry." Annabeth tells him. "Evie, Anna, I'm sorry." Henry tells her, knowing that it is his fault that the mission failed. "Just concentrate on escaping, please." Evie asks him as they headed topside. They then make it out to a market place, then Templars and Blighters alike started to come at them, Annabeth pulls out her dagger and started to fight them off. Evie and Henry help as well, all killing the enemy around them. They then ran down the market and right into more blighters and Templars, so they killed them off as well and somehow got out, safe and sound.

They walk down an Alleyway and Evie notices that Henry was applying pressure to his bump on his forehead. "Get Miss. Nightingale to look at that. I must find the vault before Starrick secures the shroud." she tell him, getting both attention from the two assassins. "We will talk to the Maharajah again." Henry states, but Evie stops him, "I will talk to the Maharajah again, you will get your head look at." she orders him and started to walk off. "I'm sorry my capture has undone your plans." he tells her, she glares at him.

"You be safer on the train." she tells him and walks off. "Even if you find the vault, you can't just walk into Buckingham Palace alone." he shouts at her, Annabeth just watches. Evie turns back to him, "I won't be alone. I'll see you back on the train, Mr. Green, Ms. Filching." she tells him and left the two alone. Henry and Annabeth sigh, "Well, that could of gone worse." Annabeth states, placing her hands on her hips. Henry look at her, "I should thank your brother for trying his best to save me." he tells her, she looks at him and smiles. "Knowing that you're safe is enough thanks for my brother." she pats his shoulder and walks off. Henry jogs up to her, "I mean it, I know he was worry." he tells her, she smiles at him. "You've become family to us, Mr. Green. And we look out for our family, that's what Alex taught us." she tells him, making Henry tilt his head a little.

"If there is one thing at the daughters of Eden value more than the peaces of Eden is family, that is their curse… and their strength." she tells him and walks along, Henry nods at this new information and walks alongside her.


	23. Unbreaking the Bank

_Chapter 23: Unbreaking The Bank_

Evie and Andy walk up to see a revolting round in front of a printing press, they then step up to Abberline, who was controlling the riot, Evie pats his back, getting his attention, "What has happened?" she asks him, he then directs them away from the crowd. "Your brother!" he growls lowly. Andy groans, knowing that Alexandria was with him with he killed Twopenny. "What has he done this time?!" Evie asks of him, Abberline scoffs. "The newpapers are all over Twopenny's murder. And, if that wasn't enough, someone has stolen the currency printing plates. Was that also Jacob's doing?" he asks them. Evie shakes her head, "I doubt it." she answers. "Besides, even if he did, Alex would beat the crap out of him and make him put them back." Andy states.

Abberline nods, knowing that, that sounds like what Alexandria will do. "Now, no one trust the Bank, or England's currency. There will be inflation. Riots, Manufacturing will jump to America for the cheap labor. In short, Britain is done for." Abberline states and Andy pats his back in comfort. "Jacob, you've really put your foot in it now." Evie mumbles to herself. Then an idea hots the two assassins, "What if… Andy and I smuggled the plates back into the Bank?" she asks him. Abberline pace a little bit. "Well, would certainly help! Better yet, it would call into question the stories of Twopenny's murder… which would restore confidence in the economy!" he tells her.

"That's settle then. Britain lives to see another day." Evie states with a smiles, but Andy rolls her eyes at her. "Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, would you mind destroying any counterfeit notes you come across so they don't circulate?" he asks the two, Evie and Andy smile at him. "Of course." Evie answers and Andy bows his head at him. "It's really good of you to help." Abberline tells them and they followed him. "Follow me. The counterfeit money is being spent nearby." he tells him as he leads them down the sidewalk. "Well if you call it counterfeit. With those printing plates, it's nearby impossible to tell the real notes from the fake one." he states, as they cross the street. "Mr. Abberline-" Evie starts, but was cut off.

"If this gets out- Well I've said this all already. When people don't trust their currency- and we're already seeing riots-" he starts but was then cut off. "Mr. Abberline!" Evie pulls him back, he clears his throat. "I have the utmost faith in you, Miss. Frye, Mr. Filching." he tells the two. They nod at him and take off, they then walk into an area and pull on their hoods, seeing their target that they well have to follow. "You two, follow me. I don't wish to be robbed on my way to the own cart." he says to the two bodyguards. "The counterfeiters." Evie mumbles to herself and they both follows after them. "I can't believe Jacob's manage to shatter the entire economy. Father was right. He acts in haste… and repents not at all." Evie mumbles.

They hop onto a carriage and carefully follow after the counterfeiter. They turns left then turn right, staying at a safe distance away from the counterfeiter, then they arrive at the place where the plates were being kept. They both hop out, ran to the building next to the one where the plates out, shot their hooks to the top and jumps up.

Andy gets his dart gun ready with hallucinogenic darts and he aims at the little fire bit where a few blighters stood. He fires at it, making smoke go puff and then they all started to attack one another, then Evie aims at the window and its the blighter in the building as well and a few ran out, only leaving two left inside. They all kill each other off. Evie shoots out her hook and slides on over as Andy does the leap of faith in a wagon of leaves, he jumps out and ran inside though the same way the guards came out of, Evie climbs up and up to the window. Andy ran up to a blighter, jump at her and plunge his blade into her throat as they crash down onto the floor. The woman gags and goes limp.

He pulls his blade back and finds a box of dynamite, he picks it up, turns around and found a pile of the counterfeit's money, so he places it on the by the pile and stop up, he then heard a thud from up top, he sighs, knowing that, that was Evie just now, he then spots the missing plates walks up to them and pulls them into his pocket. "Now to returns these back to the Bank of England." he tells him, then he walks over to the dynamite, lights the match, the wick catches it and he takes off and ran out the window slides back up to the and pulls himself up onto the roof and Evie did the same. They both look over and saw the building go boom. "Well, that was exacted." Evie states, Andy shook his head at her and walks off. "Come on, we have to get to the Bank of England and return these plates." he tells her, patting the spot where the plates where. She nods at him and they both climb down and ran along the street and right to the bank where the people were gathered.

Andy walks up behind the police man that was keeping the men out and he wraps his arms around the man's neck and cuts off his air supply, making the man go limp in his arms and Andy drags him over to the side and the people and the two Assassin step inside. They late a left then a right and found a room the was right in front the plates need to be, they sneak around the guards and walk into the room. They makes it back to the back of the room and Andy places them down on the table. "There, as if there were never taken." he states. Evie, just lock-picks a crate and resupply on her stock.

They both escape the Bank and meet up with Abberline, he notices them as they walk up and stood in front of him. "Well! London papers are running that the story was all a hoax. No more riots! Faith in the Bank restored! Finally, I might get a quiet night on patrol." he states with such relief. "Miss. Frye, Mr. Filching, I can't thank you enough." he tells them with a smiles, they smile back at him. "Glad that we've averted catastrophe, Sergeant. Although it's Jacob who should be thanking me." Evie said to him. Andy crosses his arms and shook his head as he turns his back and walks off.


	24. Playing Politics

_Chapter 24: Playing Politics_

Later somewhere in the afternoon, Jacob and Alexandria stood on top of a roof and watches the prime minister walk into a close off park. "Alright, 'B', who are you and what's your game?" Jacob questions, then Alexandria jumps down onto the wooden pole and took flit as she lands into the wagon of leaves. Then she jumps out and started to walk as Jacob lands in the wagon as well. He jumps up and catches up with her, she looks over and saw that their were guards, guarding the way in. she she nudge Jacob to the side of the building.

They shot out their hooks and jump up to the roofs and ran over to get a good look inside. Alexandria saw a wagon of hay that she could safely land in, she she walks over above the wagon and took a leap of faith. Jacob whistles to himself as she had such great form and she lands in the wagon, he leans over and saw her jump out and brushes herself off. Jacob just smirks at her and follows her lead. He leaps out and lands into the wagon and he jumps out as well. They both started to knock out guards in the area and they waited for the man to show, and right on cue, there they came. "Well, if it isn't my dear old chap, Mr. Disraeli. Now, a Prime Minister, which of your friends is about to stab you in the back?" the man asks Mr. Disraeli "The corrupt practices bill is a vital step in restoring our government." Mr. Disraeli argues, Jacob and Alexandria lock eyes for a mere moment and listen in some more.

"If the majority party is allowed to dictate the results of contested elections, we can scarcely call ourselves free." Mr. Disraeli states, Alexandria nods at that statement. "If we yield up our rights by bits to the court, we can scarcely call ourselves free, sir. This is so like you Gladstone." he adds. "You would rather throw your bodies upon the years of progress than surrender one lota of power!" he snaps. "By God, Disraeli, you are a fool." Gladstone snaps back at him.

"I'll not stand idly by and watch you drag Parliamentary privilege through the muck." Gladstone growls at him. "No, certainly not! You'd rather retore us to the yoke of Tyranny?" Mr. Disraeli questions him as Alexandria peeks out a little. "Perhaps while we're at it, Mr. Gladstone, we could, repeat Magna Carta and return the crown to the bloody Stuarts!" Mr. Disraeli snaps back at him. "How dare you sir!" Mr. Gladstone growls back at him. "Merely because, I don not wish to see this government placed in the hands of judges, you would make these slanderous accusations?" Mr. Disraeli snaps.

"Then I shall obviate the requirements. Good evening, sir." Mr. Disraeli bid Mr. Gladstone a farewell and left. Alexandria watches Benjamin Disraeli walk away and a man trail after him. They walk out of their hiding spot and lean out, then Jacob leans back and looks at Alexandria, "'B', I presume?" he asks, she just shrugs. "Quite possibly." she answers and they trail after the man that was following Mr. Disraeli. They walk out of the close off park and ran after the spy, he took a left and they take a left as well. Then Jacob catches up to him and tackles the man to the ground as Alexandria ran up to them, she giggles as Jacob pulls himself back up and circles around him.

"A pleasure to meet you, 'B'." Jacob tells him. The man looks up at them in confusion. "B? My name's Herbert." Herbert looks at them, "Then why are you following the Prime Minister?" Jacob questions him as Alexandria crosses her arms. "It's just a job, sir. Some bloke pain me to-" Herbert went to say, but then was cut off as he was then shot in the head. The two sigh and look over where the shot came from, it was a woman with a sniper gun. She smirks at them and ran off. "Smug Bastard." Jacob mumbles to himself and Alexandria takes off, leaving Jacob in the dirt.

He sighs and follows after, he jumps up and after shooting his hook up. And when he found her, she already held the woman in her grasp as she held the shooter, by the collar and leans her back close to the ledge of the roof. He walks up to Alexandria and she shook the woman awake. The shooter opens her eyes and started to panic as she was now dangling over the edge, then was face to face with Alexandria, who held a dark gaze in her eyes. "Bloody Hell! Where did you come from?!" she question. "Born and Raise in London Deary, I know theses streets like the back of my hand." Alexandria answers her, then nudge her head over to Jacob, "My partner here was born in Crawly, but that's by the by. Who do you work for?" Alexandria questions her, her voice dark and seductive sending shivers of excitement down Jacob's spine. The woman looks over the ledge, then Alexandria shook her roughly, getting her attention back on her. "Ah! I never got his name. Old chap. Big moustache. Wore some kind of uniform. Hussars, maybe." she informs her.

Alexandria looks over at Jacob, "It could be…" he starts, but she shook her head, "No… it must be one of his assailants, ex-general from the sound of it." she tells him and they both look back at the woman. "What's his game?" Jacob asks her, she just looks at him. "Please… he'll kill me…" she tells him. "And a three-story drop will shatter your legs and send you to the workhouse. Difference is you can run from him." Jacob informs her. And Alexandria started to let go, but the woman grips tightly onto her arms. "Tomorrow! My lads are going to attack the Prime Minister's carriage on the way to Parliament." she answers him. Alexandria pulls back away from the ledge and throws her back onto the roof.

The woman pulls herself back onto her feet and ran off, "Perfect." Jackboot states, and Alexandria cracks her knuckles, "Shall we intercept, Mr. Frye?" Alexandria asks him, he looks at her and smirks. "Of course we shall, Miss. Dorian." he state sand they take off.

~8~8~8~

The Next Day came as the two Assassins; Jacob and Alexandria crouch down on roof over looking the Prime Minister's house as he walks into his carriage with his wife. "So much for the house call. We'll have to find a way into that carriage." Jacob states, Alexandria shot out her hook and slides down onto the roof sections, jumps over drops down on the ledge.

Jacob smirks and follows after her, he drops down next to her and he ready his hallucinogenic darts and fired at two of the policemen. Then a whole squad of them came up and tried to stop them, then Alexandria fires hers and got three and they started to fight each other. They saw the six go down and the other officers walk away from that dance. Leaving the Prime Minister's carriage wide open. Alexandria smirks to herself and started to climb down. "You don't waste time, do you?" Jacob asks as he watches her. She looks up with her smirk and shrugs. "Time is the present." she tells him and drops down on her feet.

She then started to walk as Jacob jumps down behind and follows her, they walk up to the carriage, going over to the other side and hops in, the Lady gasp as Alexandria takes a seat next to the Prime Minster and Jacob sat next to the lady. "What is the meaning of this? Who the devil are you?" Mr. Disraeli questions them as Jacob wore one of his devilish smirks. "Prime Minister, we're your new bodyguards, Jacob Frye and Alexandria Dorian-" Jacob starts to tell him. "I wasn't inform of any new bodyguards. Who is your commanding officer?" he asks him. "Let the boy speak, Dizzy." The lady name Mary Anne Disraeli tells her husband and smiles at Jacob.

For some strange odd reason, Alexandria didn't like how Mrs. Disraeli was eyeing Jacob, maybe she didn't want the Prime Minster to kill his wife, so she shrugs it off. "Madam. Apologies, but we've learn that there is a threat on your life, and the Met through it to move quickly." Jacob warns Mr. Disraeli as he and Mr. Disraeli lean in close. "Threat? What sort of threat?" Mr. Disraeli asks and right on cue gunfire goes off. Getting both Mr. and Mrs. Disraeli to jump and Alexandria points to the door. "That sort." she states, Jacob smirks at her. "And if you'll excuse us for a moment." Jacob states and he and Alexandria step out of the carriage and onto the street.

Alexandria looks up and saw the snipers, she shot out her hook and jumps up, she then grips on the edge, grabs one of the sniper's ankles and pulls her down off the roof and she hits the ground, dead on the ground. Alexandria then pulls out her gun, aims it at the other. Her gun started to glow and then a light shot out, killing all three. She smirks to her, "Bomb goes the dynamite." she said and holster her gun, but then her hand slips and she fell off the side of the roof. "Shit!" she snaps, and just right before she hits the ground, he lands in a pair of strong arms, Alexandria looks up and saw that Jacob catch her. "And where would you be with out me?" he smirks down at her, she shook her head and they look over and saw more snipers trying to kill the Disraelis'. "Talk later, shoot now." Alexandria tells her and jumps out of his arms, ran to the snipers and pulls out her long blade.

Jacob sighs, for some reason, he like holding Alexandria in his arms and wanted to hold her even tighter. But he shakes off the feeling and joins her. After the killed of the six killers, they look over and saw that Mr. Disraeli opens the door and leans out, "See here, what is all this-" Mr. Disraeli questions but one of the Blighters points a gun at him. "Not so fast, your Excellency." he tells him and Mr. Disraeli Alexandria ran up the carriage as the man closes the door and signals the man to takes off. But as the carriage left, Alexandria on the back and throws a knife right into his throat. He gags, griping his throat and drops to the ground.

Jacob finishes off one of them and saw that the carriage has taken off with Alexandria on the back of it. He sighs to himself. "Oi! Get back here with my partner and that Prime Minister!" he shouts, getting his own carriage and gave chase; Alexandria climb up to the top, walks along the top and sat down next to the man, she taps his shoulder and he looks at her. She smiles at him and waves a little. "Hello governor." she greets him, then her smile as gone as she press her hand to the side of his face and slams it to the roof of the hood. He staggered and looks at her again. She then grips his head and twisted his neck, snapping it and killed him. Alexandria then took the reins and kicks the man off the carriage.

Jacob catches up with the carriage and saw that Alexandria was driving, he laughs then jumps over and sat next to her. "See that you took care of him." he state, she smiles and turns the carriage around. "Don't I always?" she states and started to held back. But then more Blighters appeared on their carriages and tried to stop them, but Alexandria help up her hand, a small orb glowed and she crushes it in her hand, killing the Blighters that followed after them. She exhaled, Jacob places his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and nods. Letting him know that she was alright. "Is everyone alright?" Jacob asks the two inside, as Alexandria made the horse trot. "We've seem to come through unscathed. You have our thanks, Mr. Frye, Ms. Dorian." Mrs. Disraeli tells them and they trotted back to the house. "This is Gladstone, I bet my life on it. This is perfectly in keeping with his lack of character." he tells them as they were safe. "Show yourself Gladstone! Show yourself, you freckless muck-snipe!" Mr. Disraeli shouts, Alexandria giggles to herself, Jacob smiles at her as arrive back.

Alexandria pulls back on the reins backing the horse stop, then they both jump down and she went to open the door for Mr. Disraeli, but he force the door open, making Alexandria loose her balance and fall back, but Jacob catches her in time and held her in the dip position as she held onto him. They both look and saw Mr. Disraeli step out, frustrated and angry, "Damn Gladstone! That bloody man! He will pay for this!" Mr. Disraeli shouts, walking over to an officer, Jacob pulls Alexandria to her feet, lets go of her and walks over and offered his hand to Mrs. Gladstone. "Thank you." she tells him and step down and Alexandria closes the door and stood next to Jacob.

"What do you intend to do about Gladstone, young man, young lady?" she asks them. "I assure you, madam, Gladstone is innocent in this." Jacob tells her, as Alexandria places her hands on her hips. "But he tried to kill my husband." she tells him. "Well, we'll look into Gladstone. Perhaps you can help us with another inquiry, madam." Jacob tells her, he tells at him, "A gentleman with ties to Parliament. Older, wears cavalry uniforms and has a large moustache?" Alexandria asks her, but the woman eyes them. "You two seem like the rough and ready sort of fellows, Mr. Frye, Ms. Dorian." she states, ignoring the question. They both look at each other. Then back at her.

"Well… yes we are, actually." Jacob states. "And are you familiar with the poorer districts of our city?" she asks them. Alexandria scratches the back of her head. "Maybe." Alexandria answers as Jacob answers, "Roughly." then they look at each other, Mrs. Disraeli smiles at them. "Wonderful! As it happens, I've been eager to tour the Devil's Acre. If both you were to escort me, I'd be happy to assist you in your inquiry." she offers them, they look at in her in shock as she asks such a request. "That strikes me as a dangerous idea." they both said at the same time, "Then it's settled. Come back to Downing street tomorrow night, eight o'clock sharp. Good day, Mr. Frye, Ms. Dorian." she tells them and walks off, "But I…" Jacob studders, "Wha… wait…" Alexandria stumbles in her words. "Good Day, Mr. Frye, Ms Dorian." she said and walks back into her house.

They both stood there, "What just happened?" Alexandria asks, Jacob sighs. "I think we were just hired to take Mrs. Disraeli to one of the most dangerous place in London." Jacob states, she nods. "Oh… okay, that wasn't just me." she mumbles and buries her face into her hands, "No good deed goes unpunished." she mumbles and Jacob places his arm over her shoulder, "I know, Alexis, I know." he tells her and buries his face into his hand.


	25. Driving Mrs Disreali

_Chapter 25: Diving Mrs. Disraeli_

Tomorrow came much faster than expected, it was close to Night as they Meet up with Mrs. Disraeli in the park. "Madam." Jacob states, "Mr. Frye, Ms. Dorian." she smiles at them, "Ready to take the air? Devil's Acre should just be coming alive." Jacob tells her, she smiles sadly at them, "I'm afraid I must cancel our engagement." she tells them, Alexandria cross her arms and raise an eyebrow. Mrs. Disraeli stood up and next to them. "The lawn is carrying scandal-hunting journalists, and I simply cannot be seen in the company so people so…" she tries to find the right word to not offend them.

"We'll see them off, you follow along when it's clear." Jacob tells her and he and Alexandria start to walk off. "Yes, yes. Be gentle, won't you?" she calls out and they stop and look at her. "The Press are notoriously touchy about any violence to their person." she warns them, picking up her bag with her small dog inside. "Hahaha. We'll barely ruffle a hair on their heads." Jacob states and Alexandria scratches the dog's head, he barks happily at her. "Shh, Desmond." she tells her and they both walk off. - _Desmond… Desmond, why dos that name sound familiar to me?_ \- Alexandria asks herself. She shrugs it off.

They then walks out to the street and Alexandria jumps on to the carriage and acted normal, as Jacob made a little get the reports attention as she lies about Jacob being someone famous. "You better run Frye or they'll tear you to shreds." Alexandria tells him, he smirks at her and takes of running, the reports followed after him, Alexandria then jumps down as Mrs. Disraeli walks out and moments later, Jacob came back with the reporters gone. "Nicely done, young man. Dizzy ought keep you on a deal with the Liberals. Now a drive is an order, I think." she tells him as Alexandria offers her inside the carriage and closes the door behind her.

Then she and Jacob jump on the front seat, Jacob takes the rein and started the horse at a slow trot. They went long well until more journalists came after them. Alexandria sighs, turns around and glares at them, her eyes turning golden and the Journalists stop in their pursuit and left them along. Alexandria's eyes turn back to their original state and she turns back around. "What did you do?" Jacob asks her, she looks at them, "Erase their memory of ever seeing Mrs. Disraeli this night, they'll think that saw some other girl being escorted home." she informs him, he just smirks at him and leans back, letting her energy restore itself. Jacob did his best not to look at Alexandria's creamy tan neck that was alluring him to it, he just breaths and they arrive at Devil's Acre.

Jacob stops the carriage and they both jump down and Alexandria opens the door and helps Mrs. Disraeli step out of the carriage. They then walk down the step in to the poor district. "Oh, what a rough place! Give me your arm, Ms. Dorian, lets see what the Devil's Acre has to offer." she tells him, Alexandria nods at her and offered her arm, Mrs. Disraeli wraps her arm around hers and Jacob took the lead and they started to walk. Then Desmond started to bark. "Is your dog quite alright?" Jacob asks her, "Oh Desmond's fine, he's just not over fond of strangers. Or cats." she informs them. Jacob looks at Alexandria how shrugs at him and they continued on.

Then they stop as Jacob held up his fist, "Stay here, I'll clear the way ahead." Jacob tells them, "Will do." Alexandria nods at him, he nods at her, "Be careful." she adds, he smiles at her and took off. Mrs. Disraeli looks at Alexandria and smiles at her, "Mr. Frye is a strong man." she states and the young Assassin looks at her, "Well of course he is, how else is he going to defend himself." Alexandria tells her, but Mrs. Disraeli looks at her with a sly smile. "That is not what I mean, Ms. Dorian." she tells her. Alexandria looks at her then her face was now burning deep scarlet red. Mrs. Disraeli just giggles, "I knew it, you fancy Mr. Frye." she tells her, "What… n-n-no I don't." Alexandria denies, but Mrs. Disraeli just giggles. "Lie to yourself all you want, your face tells me everything." she states, Alexandria looks away.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she asks her, Alexandria calms down and looks at her, "Because I don't know how I feel towards him yet, I'm still confused." Alexandria answers her, Mrs. Disraeli sighs at her, then Jacob returns and they walks again, showing her Devil's Acre and they pass a coupe making up, both Jacob and Alexandria blush at that, and Mrs. Disraeli tease them about it, and they both pull on their hoods to cover their scarlet faces. And they got away from the area, both letting out a breath of relief. And they pass a stand with man selling meat. Alexandria refuses to answer Mrs. Disraeli questions and they arrive to their destination.

"Ah, here we are, the old One Tun Pub. Best beer in Devil's Acre." Jacob states and the three take seat and beer was deliver to them and they cheered. "So this is a 'pint' is it? Remarkable." Mrs. Disraeli giggles, Alexandria smiles and drinks her pint, then a man walks up to them, "Nice doggy." he stated and takes Desmond. Making Mrs. Disraeli, Jacob and Alexander jump to their feet. "Desmond!" Mrs. Disraeli shouts and the two take of after him and thanks to their eagle vision, the found the man's footprints trail and they heard Desmond barking very loudly.

They followed the tail and sound and found the man trying to get Desmond to be quiet. He spots them and took a hold of the bag with the dog in it. "Good boy, Desmond. Hand the mutt over." Jacob orders him. Neither of them saw that Alexandria right behind the man, "You'll change your tone when me and my friends come find you!" he snaps and tosses Desmond back to Jacob and Alexandria wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him into a head lock. "Then come and find me, I will kill every last one, you want to know why?" she asks him. Jacob like the dark cold seductive look in her eyes. "We have no reason to be afraid of a whore like you." he snaps at her, she chuckles dark as Jacob clutch his fist. "I am no whore, sir. I am the Lady in Blue." she said as she whispers into his ear. The man stiffens in fear and struggles out of her grip, but she lets him go.

"Demon, foul temptress, evil witch!" he spats out names and ran off. Alexandria shook her head and walks up to Jacob as he tries to restrain him jumping at her and he looks down at Desmond. "Now then, Desmond, to get you back to your mistress…" he states as realization hits the both of them. "Whom we just entirely left unattended in one of London's most dangerous puds." he states and they both ran back to save Mrs. Disraeli from the other thugs.

~8~8~8~

But when they arrive back, that saw thugs gathered around and they were… listening to Mrs. Disraeli speak to one of them. "Well if you never told your father how you felt about him, how was he suppose to know?" she asks the one sitting in front of her. "I've never thought of it that way. I suppose deep down we all just want to be loved." he states, Alexandria nods. "Amen." she mumbles and Jacob shoves her shoulder a bit, she just smiles at him.

"Just so. Here, have a sweetie." she handed him a sweet and he takes it. Jacob places the bag on the table, getting their attention. "Oh Desmond and Mr. Frye and Ms. Dorian! I'd like you to meet… sorry I didn't quite catch your man." she tells the man in front of them. "John the Tosser." he introduce himself. "Charmed." Jacob states as Alexandria bows her head at him, "I think we'd better get you home." Jacob tells Mrs. Disraeli. She smiles at them. "Right you are Mr. Frye. Come along Desmond!" she states and stood up, taking a hold of the bag with Desmond inside. And they walk off, and Alexandria bows to the men and they walks off.

~8~8~8~

Morning started to come as Mrs. Disraeli walks into her carriage and Alexandria closes the door and just as they were going to jump up front and drive, an annoying voice came to their ear. "Well, well, well… if it isn't the dog walker and his whore." the man states, Jacob clutches his fist at the man that he gave that name to Alexandria. As she pulls out her gun. "Now lets not do something, we'll regret." Jacob warns them. The two went to run at them, but Alexandria pulls out her gun and fires at them and they drop dead on the ground. They man looks at her in fear. "If I were you, I would hurry along now and don't bother to come after us again." she warns him, he gulps down his spit and ran off.

Alexandria smirks, then blow the smoke from the barrel, then holster her gun and walk up to the front and pulls herself up, Jacob shook off his shock and follows after her. He jumps up as well and they hurry off. "Well, I must thank you for a most energetic and enlightening evening, Mr. Frye, Ms. Dorian." Mrs. Disraeli tells them. "No, thank you Madam. Perhaps now you might tell us about the man in the Hussar's uniform?" Jacob asks her. "Quite right. Lord Cardigan is the gentleman you seek. Tiresome man. Always blathering about his military adventures." she informs him. "Do you know where we might find him for a… private conversation?" Alexandria asks her.

"I do indeed. He's in town now, as it happens campaigning against the corrupted Patrice Bill. Perhaps you could catch him in the Palace of Westminister. Do be careful—the government can ill afford another scandal." she tells them. "I assure you, we will be very discreet." Jacob informs her and they arrive at her house. Jacob stop the carriage and they both jump down and Jacob open the door for her. "Your stop, Madam." he states. "My 'stop.' How delightful, thank you." she tells him and Alexandria helps her out of the carriage.

"Thank you for a splendid evening, Mr. Frye, Ms. Dorian. I shall be sure to speak highly of the both of you to Dizzy. Oh, yes." she states walks into her house. Jacob closes the door and Alexandria leans against the carriage. "Strange woman." she mumbles and Jacob leans next to her. "Took the words right out of my mouth." he states, Alexandria giggles. He smiles a little, love hearing her angelic vice, he blushes a little and scratches his cheek.


	26. Motion To Impeach

_Chapter 26: Motion To Impeach_

It was morning in London and both Jacob and Alexandria looks down at Westminster Palace, seeing what was what. A unique kill opportunity, the Minister. "What is this nonsense about needing a password to see Lord Cardigan today?" the noble questions. "Relax, I got it in my pocket." the Minister pockets his side pocket. Then they look over at the front door and saw guards in front; Corrupted Policemen. "Look sharp, men. Allow no one past unless I authorize them." the head man states. Stealth opportunity. Then Alexandria listens inside. "Cardigan's gone too far this time! I've a mind to contact Scotland Yard myself." a politician states. Assistance opportunity.

She then listens in deep. "Come now, gentlemen. I'd thought us united in our position against this perfidious law." Lord Cardigan states. The Assassination target. Alexandria opens her eyes and looks around. "You ready?" Jacob tells her, she looks over at him and nods. "Yes." she answers and they shot out their hooks, slide down the wires and land in the court yard and Alexandria sneaks up to the Minister, and stole the password from his pocket and ran up to Jacob. "Balaclava. Of course it bloody is." he mumbles and both shot up to the roof top.

Alexandria looks around eyes the politician that was complaining about Lord Cardigan earlier, she taps Jacob's shoulder and points at the man. He nods at her and they both walk onto the palace and walks up to the politician. "Pardon me, gentleman, Sgt. Freddy Abberline from Scotland Yard. Where might be this scandalous activity be taking place?" Jacob asks him. Alexandria held her breath trying not to laugh. "Hm? Oh, yes, yes, it's, ah, just this way. Follow me, Sergeant. But… discreetly, if you would. One doesn't like to be seen airing a fellow member of Parliament's dirty linen, what." he states and they follow after him.

"We'll be very discreet." Jacob states and they walk casually behind the man. "Usually I would be all disguise, but my clothes fell into the Thames." Jacob jokes, seeing that Alexandria was covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing. He smiles, knowing that he was breaking down her walls. Then there were a few Templars in the way, but Alexandria dispatch them quietly and hid the bodies. They then walk up to the door and Jacob knocks on it. "Password?" the guard asks. "Balaclava." Jacob answers and the door opens. "Come in." the Templar offers him, but Alexandria took a step in, stabs the man in the throat and covers his mouth. Jacob steps in quiet as Alexandria lowers him to the ground and closes the door.

Then Jacob walks up to him and stood behind him as Alexandria was quiet in her spot behind Jacob. "Ah, Minister Hacker. One moment. Dashen paperwork will be the death of us, wot?" he states then started to turn around. "Now then, lets disuses like-" he states and looks up to see, Jacob and Alexandria instead of Minister Hacker. "Good God! Who the bloody he-" he starts but Jacob and Alexandria groan, "Oh shuts up." Jacob orders him and slits his throat. Lord Cardigan grips his throat, staggers and Jacob lowers him to the ground. Alexandria kneels down and looks at him, her knees to her chest and elbows rested on them and arms but her head. "Cowards! Villains!" he shouts at them.

"Alas, that the hero of Balaclava should fall not on the gloried fields of Crimea, but to an Assassin's blade in the very halls of power!" he exclaims. They both look down at him. "Are you finish yet?" Jacob asks him, "Take your bow, knave, for you have mange what no Russian battery, what no Indian tiger could achieve. Claim your trophy and may you choke on it." he tells him, Alexandria raise an eyebrow at him. "Yes, but do tell us more about Balaclava." Jacob asks him. "Farewell, farewell dear Britannia! Your dawn shall dimmer that the Earl of Cardigan sees it not!" Cardigan exclaims. Alexandria rolls her eyes and shook her head at him. "God save he Queen and the 11th Hussars!" he states, placing his fist on his chest as a salute, then went limp.

Alexandria huffs, "Che cazzo." she mumbles as Jacob mumbles, "What a prick…" he then stood up as Alexandria stood up as well, he pulls out a handkerchief and wets the end with Cardigan's blood and pockets it. They both then ran out the building and were long gone.

They reach a safe distance and hid in an ally away, Alexandria giggles a little, then started to laugh, Jacob looks at her, then started to laugh himself. It felt nice to laugh once in a while, "Why are we laughing?" Jacob asks her, "I don't know, but it feels good to laugh right now." she tells him, then her laughter dies down to giggling. Jacob's dies down to chuckling and they both stop and look at each other.

"That felt nice, I need to laugh once in a while." she states and leans back against the wall, relaxing, Jacob smiles at her. "You said it, it's nice to laugh every once in a while." he states, leaning up against the wall next to her. She smiles a little, "Yeah…" she mumbles and sighs. "I wonder what's going to happen, once Starrick is dead?" she mumbles to herself. Jacob looks at her, "What do you mean?" he asks her. "I mean… what am I going to do… settle down, get married, have a child, grew old and die a happy and comfortable life? Sounds like a dream, an impossible one." she states. Jacob looks at her with soft eyes, "Doesn't sound impossible." he states and she looks at him.

"Would any man want to take a woman such as me, that can make anyone do what she wants them to do, kicks ass and knows her blades to her weapons, as his wife?" she questions him, - _I would._ \- he wanted to say. "If you were that good in bed… any man would want to have you as a bride." he tells her, folding his arms behind his head and turns away, closing his eyes, Alexandria shook her head with a smile and leans back. Jacob opens one eyes and saw that Alexandria had her eyes close as well and was just relaxing, he looks away from her and closes that eye.

- _I wouldn't mind, having you as my bride, you're strong, brave, crazy, stubborn, frustrating even. But you're also beautiful, wonderful, open minded, have an amazing smile, and you keep your wits about you. That's why… I wouldn't mind at all if you were my bride._ \- Jacob tells himself with a smile and Alexandria just inhaled and exhaled deeply.


	27. The Joys of Freedom

_Chapter 27: The Joys of Freedom_

Three weeks of pass since Lord Cardigan's death and that made the Assassins one step closer to Starrick. Jacob and Alexandria arrive at the theater and saw that the front door was lock. "Hm, better check the back." Jacob states and the two ran around. Jacob's feeling for Alexandria grew even stronger, but he was able to contain them from spiraling out of control. Alexandria, did realize that what she felt for Jacob was real and strong… and romantic emotion, but she didn't know if he like her back, so she kept her feeling for him hidden for fearing he might reject her for harboring such feelings.

They arrive to the back door and Jacob held out the letter to the man; Lewis. "We're here to see Mr. Roth." Jacob tells him, Lewis took the later and looks at them. "Weapon?" he asks them, "No thank you, We've got our own." Jacob states and winks at Alexandria who just giggles a little with her fingertips press her lips. "You should be on the stage, sir. This way." he tells them in a monotone voice and opens the door for them, Jacob allows Alexandria to step in first and he follows after her.

They walk inside and saw costumes, masks, and actors, they walk pass them and arrive on the stage. Roth looks over at them and smiles with his right scared face. Maxwell Roth, "Ah, our honored guests has arrived!" he exclaims at them. "Come sit." he states, Jacob takes a seat and Alexandria stood close to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and Roth offers Jacob a glass.

"I have my eye on the two of you for some time. I found that your heroics in battling the great Crawford Starrick quite magnificent." he tells them, as Alexandria eyes him. "We've been picking of your soldiers one by one. Doesn't that make you angry?" Jacob asks him, taking a sip. "On the contrasty. Surprise is the spice of life. Now Mr. Starrick, that's a different story. I'm drowning in directives. All terribly boring." he tells them and he pulls a drink into Jacob's cup. "Lets say we work together and bring him down?" Roth asks them, "Hm, I'm not so sure about that…" Jacob states and drinks the pint. "My friends, if I fail to provide you with the chance to cause Starrick some pain, well you can charge into this theater and kill me yourselves." he states. "You seem every confident in yourself. Mr. Roth." Alexandria, shifting in her spot.

He smile at her, "I have the utmost confidence in your skills, my love. You the Lady in Blue herself. The woman that can kill an entire army, enchant men with her gorgeous beauty." he states and held her hand. "And I most say, what an honor it is to be in your presence." he states with a smirks and lovely kisses her hands, he heart twist in disgust and she pulls her hand from his grip. "I didn't realize I have a fan." she states and wipes her hand on her shirt, wiping off his kiss. "You have many fans, my dear, with a face such as yours, any man will want you." he smiles at her, she just scoffs at that.

"What do YOU get out of all this?" Jacob him, pulling Roth's attention away from Alexandria and wanting to kill Roth for thinking of her in such a way and for calling her his love. "The chance to have a little fun with the bravest man and woman in London." he answers him. Jacob scoffs and swallows down his anger and raise his glass to Roth. "You have a deal!" Jacob tells him. Roth was shock at first, but then smiles and clangs his drink with Jacob and they laugh, then down their drinks. "Lewis! My carriage! Shall we?" he tells them as Jacob stood up and Roth walks to the back door.

Alexandria went to follow, but, Jacob grips her arm lightly getting her look to at him, "What do you think of him?" he asks her, she looks at him, "He's dangerous and crazy, keep your wits about you Jacob, he might do something we both won't like." she warns him, Jacob nods at her and lets go of her arm, and they ran up, catches up with Roth.

They arrive outside and walk up to the carriage, Roth opens the door for Alexandria, "My lady." he states, offering his hand to her. She sighs at him and steps in the carriage, without taking his hand, Roth chuckles and closes the door. Jacob did his best not to laugh as Alexandria was giving Roth the cold shoulder. "Come, this way." Jacob tells him and they both jump up front. "You don't except me to go alone, do you?" Roth questions as Jacob makes the horse run. "I thought you and Starrick would be fighting for the same ends. What happened?" Jacob asks him. "Oh you know, he required my services to train his gang leaders. But the man is dreadful." Roth tells him.

"You don't say." Jacob states and took a right. "Freedom, Jacob. Stealing what is far more than a sin. It denies us our humanity." Roth tells him, Alexandria could help but agree with him. "Right you are. And St. Pancras will ease our suffering!" Jacob asks him, "The stations contains a large shipment of explosives to be dispatch to Starrick & Co." Roth informs him. "And you intend to steal it?" Jacob states as the make a left. "What?! No, I intend to blow it up. Yes this will to nicely." Roth informs them. Then they stop and the two jump down. Jacob walks over to the door, opens it and offers his hand to Alexandria, she takes it and steps down from the carriage.

Then the three started to climb up and stood on top of the roof. "There is a train park inside St. Pancras." Roth informs them. "Then we have to do away Starrick's merchandise, leaving chaos in our wake." Jacob finishes for him. Alexandria crosses her arms at that idea. "Why not, Jacob? Why not?" Roth asks of him. Alexandria still hated that idea. "As we speak, the up train is headed towards. That my help you enter the station unseen." he tells him, "As long as it remains on the tracks." Jacob said with unease, Alexandria covers her mouth. Remembering what Evie told her; How Jacob derail an entire train and destroy it.

"I'd say good luck, but you don't need it. I shall make certain any reinforcements from Starrick's are kept away from the station." he informs them as the train was in sight. Alexandria and Jacob got ready and they both jump onto the train. They quickly make their way back and hid in one of the carts, both wearing their hoods. They then arrive at the station and splited up. Jacob took the left as Alexandria took the right. Jacob fought off the Templars and Blighters as Alexandria does the same on her end. "I swear. These blighters do use their heads every much." Alexandria mumbles to her and ignites the dynamite, she then takes off to a distance and killed two Templars on her way as the dynamite goes off. "One down." she states and pulls out her blade from the Templar's throat and retracts the blade. "Three more to go." she said and stood up, and jumps into a cart and found the dynamite.

"I wonder if Jacob dose have feelings for me… that would be wonderful. Wouldn't it?" she mumbles to herself and ignites the wick. She then takes off out of the cart and ran onto the station floors as the dynamite explosives. She then two more go off. She giggles to herself and regroup with Jacob. "So the dynamite is done with." she states, brushing off her hands. "Now we just need someone to drive this hunk of junk." he states and the started to look around for a train driver. Alexandria ran to the end of the station and found such a man, she grips his arms and twisted it behind his back and they started to walks. "Get your bleedin' hands off me! What do you think you're doing?" the man questions her, "Hush now, sir." she said as Jacob ran up to them.

"Please do be quiet, sir. No need to make a fuss." she adds as they neared the train. The man grunts, "What do you want from me?" he questions her, "We just need for you to keep the engine stock." Jacob answers as they walk along the station. "Alright, I'll help you! Don't hurt me!" he asks of her. "I wouldn't dream of it." she answers as they found a way to cross. "Just think of us as another passenger, but I would have a big blade pointed at your back." Jacob tells him, Alexandria glares at him, "What?" he asks her, she just shakes her head. They reach the engine and Alexandria lets go of his arm and he stumbles onto the engine, the two step up. "Would you be so kind as to get up some steam?" Jacob asks him.

The man complied and he started up the engine, the train started to move and left the station, Alexandria leans up against the wall and crosses her arms and looks out a London, she sigh as the wind made her hood flare a little bit, hiding her beautiful features from the world.

They had their hoods down and then arrive and meet up with Roth and a dew of his men. The train stop and he just stood there with a smile on his face. The two jump over and Roth's men climb into the engine. "Splendid! Starrick will be on his knees in no time. My hat is off to you." Roth tells them and steps over and onto the engine.

Alexandria and Jacob looks at each other than back at Roth. "Apologies, I must run. Do come see me again." he tells them then blew a kiss to Alexandria, one that she dodges. Showing no interest in Roth whatsoever. He just laughs and the train started back up and left them where they are. They sigh and Alexandria started to walk away. But Jacob held onto her wrist and spun her back around and her shoulder was press closely to Jacob's body as he held her with on hand. Her face went red, "Jacob… what are you doing?" she questions him, he didn't answer her as his eyes look into her soul, he grabs her hand loosely and gently raises the back of her hand to his lips.

He smiles at her, then lovely press his lips to the back of her gloved hand. Alexandria head skip a few beats as her eyes never left his. He then pulls his lips away and realizes what he done. Then pulls away from her. "Ah… right, sorry!" he states and turns his back to her, she does the same as both of their faces were scarlet red. Alexandria cups her cheeks as Jacob overs his mouth with his hand - _What the hell!? What the hell?_ \- they both think at the same time. - _Why in the hell did I do that?_ \- Jacob questions himself, - _Why is my heart pounding so hard?_ \- Alexandria asks her, they both pull their hands away. "We… should… head back." Jacob states.

Alexandria nods at him, "Yes! That sound… like a… great idea." she mumbles, they nod and walks off, both avoiding eye-contact as their faces were burning scarlet red, both pull their hood up to hid their red faces. - _Aw Mrs. Disraeli was right… I do fancy Jacob._ \- she admits to herself, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, ready to rip out. - _What am I going to do_?- she questions herself.


	28. Triple Theft Fun and Games

_Chapter 28: Triple Theft. Fun and Games_

Three days have pass, and the two bashful assassins, tried to keep things less awkward between themselves, they then meet up with Roth at his theater. He was squat down next to a cage with a baby crow inside of it. "Jacob! Alex! He's beautiful, isn't he?" Roth asks them as they walk up to him, they both shrug at it and Roth looks up at them, "I've planned the perfect second outing for us!" he tells them as he stood.

"Have you?" Jacob asks him as Roth walks over and plucks out a face red rose. "There's borrowing to be done. Three of Starrick's henchmen are about to disappear." he informs them, Alexandria couldn't help but smile at him. "You sly devil." Jacob states, taking a step to him. "Oh! And I'm coming along this time. There is no sense in giving you all the glory." Roth states and handed Alexandria the fake flower, she takes it and looks at it. "Off to my carriage we go." he state and walks off. "Lewis!" he exclaims as Alexandria places the rose on the table and Jacob and Alexandria follow after him, leaving the baby crow all alone.

~8~8~8~

They all step outside, "Jacob! Alex! Our carriage awaits!" Roth informs then and they ran up to the carriage, Roth opens the door and Alexandria jumps into the carriage and he closes the door behind her. "You know ho it is, you drive." Roth informs him. They both jump up and Jacob drove the carriage. "These cowardly fools under Starrick have built their own prisons. It's a dreadful waste." Roth informs them.

"They could be building gangs instead." Jacob states, Alexandria giggles to herself. "No, no, why build, when you ca ebb and flow like the sea? I would design to pin them down." Roth states, getting Alexandria's attention. "Oh you wouldn't would you? What about your bird?" Jacob asks him. "I dear say I shall never tire of the National Gallery." Roth states and they came to a stop. Then Jacob jumps out as Alexandria jumps out of the carriage. "Bring your carriage around and wait for the cargo, we shan't be very long." Jacob tells him and they take off.

"Someone around here should know Miss Hattle Cadwallader…" Jacob states as they ran down the ally, then they walk up to a child. "We're looking for Miss Hattle Cadwallader." Jacob asks her. "I ain't seen her… huh, I know what she's been up to though." the girl answers him. "And what's that?" Alexandria asks her. "Prigging art, Madam. She pinched a statue not far from here." she answers her. Alexandria bows her head at the little girl and they ran through the gate and stop a pedestal without a statue. They walk up to the site and Alexandria inspects it. "Hmm… strange how a woman was able to lift a 300 lb statue by herself." Alexandria mumbles to herself.

They then walk up to a boy. "Now where is that statue?" Jacob asks himself. "Hey Smallie! Know anything about what happened here?" Jacob asks him, getting the boy to turn and look at them. "I saw who pinch it, sir." the boy answers him. "Miss Cadwallader?" Jacob asks him. "She hides down in the sewers, sir." the boy adds and points where she went off to. "Of course it's sewers." Jacob whines, Alexandria lightly pants his shoulder. "Don't whine." she tells him, he just looks at her. "Come on, lets go find that statue." she states and walks off, pulling her hood up. Jacob sighs and got a peek at her back end. He smirks to himself and follows after her.

They walks down into the sewers and started to knock out the Templars on guard. They then say they statue where Miss Cadwallader was. They both quietly walk around the tunnel and they make it into the room, the Jacob grabs her and forces her arm behind her with a knife pointed at her back and they started to walk. "Tell Mr. Starrick that his next delivery is on it's way. And tell him too that I'm growling tired of these work conditions." she tells him, "It wasn't Starrick that sent us." Jacob tells her, "Then who?" she asks him, "Maxwell Roth sends his regards." Jacob informs her as they make it out of the sewers. Then out through the gate and down the street.

They ran along until the saw Roth with his carriage and waiting. "Why Miss Cadwallader! What a pleasure surprise!" he states, and Alexandria opens the door. "You'll be hearing from Mr. Starrick, Roth!" Cadwallader exclaims as she was shove into the carriage by Jacob and Alexandria closes the door. "Ha! I look forward to it." Roth states and Alexandria climbs on top of the carriage as Jacob jumps up and took the reins. "Why the Alhambra?" Jacob asks as the horse started to trot. "Every good criminal needs a place to invest his ill-gans. And what's better than distracting the world with a little light entertainment while you do so?" Roth tells them as they pass through the little tunnel.

"Oh come now. You can't tell me you don't enjoy the triumph or a well-received play? The plaudits and praise? The reviews?" Jacob asks him. I enjoy being entertain, Jacob! If one of the productions pleases me, I am over the moon." Roth answers him. "The theater is in my blood. As you so astutely discerned, theatricality is… something of a Roth specialty…" Roth informs the both of them. Alexandria rolls her eyes at him. They then take a turn, "Ah, the park. The dwelling place of Starrick's head of security, one Benjamin Raffles! Those who cross him tend to disappear without warning." Roth warns them and they came to a stop for a moment. "Sounds like we'll be fast friends." Jacob states, Alexandria shook her head at him.

"Be careful, his guards are never far away." Roth states, Alexandria leans forward, "Let me deal with them." she states and jumps down. She then takes off and jumps over the fence. "What a woman." Roth exclaims, Jacob glares at him, then jumps down as well and saw that the guards close to Benjamin pass out, he jumps over the fence and snuck up stealth-fully to Benjamin, Jacob then right hooks him and grips his arm behind his back as Alexandria walks up and grips his other arm tightly. "What is the meaning of this? Did Roth sent you? The villain!" he questions them. "You have your villains mix up Mr. Raffles, the man YOU work for is the real villain here." Jacob tells him. Alexandria said nothing as they walk out of the park and had to take the long way around to avoid the Blighters and they make it back to the carriage.

"My most fragrant Raffles! How good it is to see you again!" Roth exclaims. "Go to hell, Roth." Benjamin snaps at him and he was shove inside the carriage next to Miss. Cadwallader and Alexandria closes the door, and she climbs out and sat on top of the carriage as Jacob jumps up and took the reins. "Who is this this Lewis person to you?" Jacob asks Roth as they start to leave the park. "Ha! A bit of an odd fish isn't he? He came to me a few years past." Roth tells him, "He's very solemn." Alexandria states, he looks at her. "But always so polite! And he has many other talents." Roth adds.

"Who are we looking for?" Jacob ask him as they rode past a few carriages. "Chester Swinebourne. A copper by day and a snitch by night. Remove him from the back and you cut Starrick's ties with the police force." Roth informs them. And Jacob turns down a road. "Must be good at what he dose to keep the charade going so long." Jacob states. "He is indeed, dear boy." Roth states, sending shivers down Alexandria's spine and not the good kind either. They pass through an interspersion and took a right into Westminster Territory. Then Jacob stop on back the sidewalk and the two Assassins jump off. "All these bobbies give me gooseflesh." Jacob states as they walk up to the front of the building, "Welcome to Scotland Yard." Roth tells him and they shot out their hooks and jump up to the top of the building.

They walk over to the other side, shot out their hooks, slide over and landed on top as their target approach the open window, the two waited for him to move away from the window, took about a few minutes and he did so, Jacob climbs down and jumps into the building and Alexandria follows after him, then Jacob climbs up behind him, grabs his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Huh? What!" Chester exclaims, "Now, now Mr. Swinebourne. Lets not make a scene." Jacob informs him as they started down the stairs. "You're not going to get away with this!" Chester tells him, but Alexandria shook her head, "Yeah, that's what they all say, right before we do, get away with it." she states, making Jacob chuckle. "Where are you taking me?!" Chester questions them.

"A friend would like to say a quick, how d'ye do." Jacob informs him as the reach the next floor, they then make it down the next set of stairs, they both saw that the front door was block off, so they takes the back door and, a few officers were in area, she the carefully dodge them and make it out onto the street, and they ran at a light jog, going down the street and, making a right, then another right and make it back to the carriage.

"Chester!" Roth exclaims happily, "Roth? It's been a while." Chester said nervously and was toss into the carriage with the other two. "You really let yourself go. Shame. Now it's into the back with ya!" Roth states and Alexandria closes the door, she then jumps up on top as Jacob jumps up front and took the reins. The horse ran and they stop as the reach the docks.

A few of Roth's men escorted the three from the carriage, with their hands tied behind their backs and onto the ferry. Roth, Jacob and Alexandria watches them do so. "Excellent work. Do come find me again at the Alhambra, I have other amusements planned for us!" Roth informs them and jumps onto the ferry as well. They both watches him leave on his ferry as it started to rain. They then look at each other, then look away, the red scarlet returns to their faces.

~8~8~8~

Two days have passed and the feeling between Jacob and Alexandria grew even stronger, but they mange to repress the feeling very well. They then arrive back at theater and as Alexandria went to open the door, it burst opens and out came Roth. "Ah! This way, my dear. I've something to show you!" he tells her and they followed after him. "Hop in!" Roth opens the door for her, she does so, be closes it and jumps up front, Jacob follows him, then Jacob took the reins.

"Where are we going?" Alexandria calls out. "One of Starrick's workshops, where they build weapons for his army. When the world is full of nasty things, we must tear those things apart." Roth informs her, that makes Alexandria shutter in her skin, and defiantly not the good kind either. "A man like Starrick builds a world around his own desires, so we loose the ability to dream for ourselves. Therefore we must-" Roth states, "Strike." Jacob finishes for him. They stop on the side of the sidewalk and Roth jumps down and opens the door for Alexandria, she steps down and Jacob jumps down as well.

They then follow him into an Alley and he climbs up the ladder, Alexandria and Jacob follows after him and they stood on top of a roof, that overlook a factory. "What a funk in here." Jacob states, as Alexandria rubs the back of her neck, getting a bad feeling. "You must SEE the potential, dear Jacob. This workshop is one of Starrick's! Set dynamite and lets blow it to atoms. Together." Roth informs them and the two Assassin got to work.

It took them a very long while; knocking out Templars, avoiding them, getting shot out, having to hide, some of the time and placing the explosives around the workshop, but they got the dynamite in place and meet back up with Roth on the roof overlooking the workshop. He looks at them, "All rigged up." Jacob answers him. "Perfect! Let's put our plan into action…" Roth tells them and walks over to the edge. Alexandria kept getting this pricking feeling in the back of her head, saying that something was wrong. "Stand back!" he orders his men, Jacob looks at the workshop.

"Ready?!" he raises his hand and Jacob saw the unexpected happen. "Wait!" he orders Roth to stop. He did so and looks at the Assassin as Alexandria was snap out of her thoughts, she then walks up to him. "Whatever for?" Roth ask him, "Jacob what is it?" she asks him. Jacob turns and looks at Alexandria, "There are children in there!" he warns her, she looks at him in shock. "What?" she questions then turns to Roth. "You knew didn't you?" she questions him. Roth just smiles at her, "Ah, Alex, my dear, Starrick uses child labor to manufacture goods. We must put an end to his production line." he tells her, making her clutch her fist tightly. "But not like this." Jacob disagree. "Why not? I can do, whatever I damn well please!" he snaps, acting like a child. "Soon you both will understand what it is to be free, as I am." he tells them and walks back over to the ledge and ready to signal his men. "Load them up, boy!" he orders them. But Alexandria jumps over the edge, her marking glowed. "No!" she shouts.

Then slams her fist down on the pavement, making the ground shake, killing one of them and a dust cloud appear for a moment, Jacob ran over and look down. The dust cloud settled, and Alexandria stood up her marking pulse as she stood in a small creator. She looks up at him, then Jacob jumps down beside her. "What the hell are you doing?!" Roth questions her. "I'm through playing your games, Roth!" she shouts back up at him and they both ran at the workshop. "Yes, you are." Roth mumbles to himself. One box of dynamite blows, making a way in for them, they both jump inside and saw children scattered along the way, "Make a way out, I'll get them!" Alexandria tells Jacob, he nods, ran to the back door and opens it, "Out you, get, no idle!" Jacob orders them.

The ones that were still standing ran out and away. Jacob ran back in and pulls a child into his arms and he ran out behind Alexandria, who set the child on their feet and he ran, she then ran back inside and grabs a hold of the last child and ran out. She sets him down, he looks at her and she nods at him and took off. Jacob went up to her and places his hand on her shoulder as her markings stop glowing and she exhaled with relief. She nods at him and then they both look and saw Lewis walk up to them. "A gift, madam, from Mr. Roth." he states and handed her the box and she takes it from him. There was a letter on top on the box as Lewis started to walk away.

But he turns back to them, "You should be warned, Miss Dorian, Mister Frye,." he states, getting the two to look at him. "That when Roth is angry with one, he generally brings suffering to many." he advise them, then left. Alexandria took the letter and opens it, reading what Roth wrote to her:

 _My dearest Alexandria and Jacob._

 _Alas, it seems our adventures together have come to a close. Although our time was brief, it's left a lasting mark. I wish you well in all your future endeavors._

 _Cordially, Maxwell._

 _Post scriptum,_

 _I'm putting one a show this evening. All of London will be there. Enclosed, please invitations._

Alexandria handed Jacob the latter and he took it and she opens the box. She grunts and looks away in disgust. Jacob looks in and saw the dead baby crow in the box. Now it was official; Maxwell Roth is a madman and he need to die.


	29. Final Act

_Chapter 29: Final Act_

Night has fallen as everyone gathered at the theater to see the show Roth was hosting. Jacob and Alexandria overlooks the theater from the roofs, seeing the people, some where guest and others were wearing mask as they were the staff. The saw Roth was talking with the usher and he whispered something in her ear, she nods at him, Roth pulls on his mask and walks inside.

"Roth." Jacob mumbles and Alexandria looks at him, "We only have one opportunity to get in and that through stealth." she informs him. Jacob looks at her. "What's the plan?" he asks her, she shrugs her shoulder. "Simple, get masks, get in and kill Roth." she tells him and stood up. "I have except it to be longer." he states, standing up as well. "Yeah, well… I'm piss, Roth nearly killed innocent children and right now I need simple." she states in an angry tone, brushing off her hands. Jacob nods at her.

The they shot out their hooks, sliding over to the next building and they started to climb down, they ran along the streets and Alexandria slides on her knees, pulling two guards of Roth's down and stabs them both her her blades, the went limp and she looted their bodies finding two mask that were similar, she then saw Jacob, walking back from the usher and Alexandria walks up to him, "Here." she handed him a mask, he nods at her and places it on his face. Alexandria dose the same and they both walk over to the group and waited.

"Let us enter the theater for tonight performance." she tells them and they all walk up to the door, Jacob held Alexandria close to him, making sure that they don't get separated. "Everyone ready? Then lets proceed!" she tells them and open the door to them, they all walk inside, as the two assassins walk inside as well.

They step inside and heard Roth's booming voice from the stage as it fill the entire Alhambra. Jacob moves his hand from Alexandria's arm to her hand and he webs their fingers together, Alexandria felt her heart jump as the contact of Jacob's hand hold hers, but she love it… very much. "Stay close to me, alright?" he whispers in her ear, she heart jumps at the warm breath on her skin, it took almost every ounce of her not to moan in delight and she looks at him and nods. He then lets go of her hand and they both started to climb up to the second floor. "This performance is to a dear lady near and dear to my heart and if there are any concerns or complaints, you may address them to her, Ha-ha! Alex, my dear lady, tonight is for you!" Roth shouts out to musical hall. Alexandria stiffens as shivers ran up her spine. Jacob growls in his throat as Roth said her name.

"I suddenly feel disturb." she whispers to herself. Jacob rubs her shoulders and they pulls themselves back up to the third floor and look around, Alexandria's eyes turn golden as she look around. "Waitress, Assistant opportunity and our assassination, Maxwell Roth." she growls to herself. Then looks at the back of the stage. "Unique Kill opportunity, the machinist." she adds and her eyes dim back to bright blue.

They got to work and starting killing off the decoys, then poisoned the waitress's serving glass, killing off a few of Roth's men, then made their way back stage and freed the Machinist and he lowered the raft. Alexandria and Jacob sat above on of the billboards and Alexandria right over the man, she then jumps down and jams her blade into his throat and saw that it was a decoy as well, she growls. "Roth! Show yourself!" she shouts out, then started to climb back up onto the billboard next to Jacob. But then the real Roth steps out, pulls off his mask and raise his glass. "Ha ha ha! I hope you enjoy your evening so far, ladies and gentlemen. I know I have. But before our final act, I would like to toast all you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life… and death." he tells them.

Alexandria shot a worry look at Jacob and they look back, "Go on, toast them!" Roth shouts out and the two of his men, down their cup, and blew on their torches and made fire fly as the stage started to burn. "Ha ha ha! Your move, Alexandria, my dear?" Roth calls out, knowing that she was near by and everyone ran out of the musical hall. "BURN! BURN! BURN!" Roth shouts insanely. Then the two assassins jump along the billboards to the raft above. "Don't hiding from me, darling!" Roth calls out. They grab onto the billboard. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Roth calls out and Alexandria stood in front of the rope. She flicks out her blade and cuts the rope, making Roth get his foot caught and he was right in front of them. Alexandria and Jacob tore off their mask as Roth turns to them. "Here I am!" she growls, grabbing a hold of him, slams him down on the raft and plummeted her blade into his chest.

Alexandria pulls her blade back and kneels down next to him, Roth just smirks madly at her. "Darling, what a night! The stuff of legends." he exclaims happy. Jacob kneels down on the other side of Roth, "Why did you do it? All of it?" she questions him, "What? Snap a baby crow's neck between my thumb and forefinger? Slice to bits the ones you deem innocent? Keep the world in its divine manic state? For the same reason I do anything-" he tells her, then grips the sides of her head and roughly presses his lips on hers, she let out a muffled gasp, Jacob was in shock; Roth was kissing Alexandria right in front of him, and Roth was enjoying it, but then she shoves him back on the raft and pulls away, with the back of her hand over her mouth, looking at him in disgust.

"Why not?" he states then laughs and went limp on the raft. Alexandria stood up wiping her mouth on her hand as Jacob stood up, pulls out his handkerchief, wipes the counter on Roth's neck, getting his blood and he pockets it. They then ran off the raft. "What a nightmare!" Jacob states as they ran through the burning musical hall. They both make it out in one peace, Jacob coughs as he bends over on his knees and Alexandria was leaning against a fountain, catching her breathing and still wiping away the feeling of Roth's lips off hers.

Jacob looks at the building then at her, his heart was racing with anger. He then turns and walks over to her, she turns and looks at him. "Jacob… what is-mph!" she starts, but he grips her arms and roughly presses his lips to hers. She was shock at first but then relaxes and kisses him back. He took this as a good sign and presses himself closer to her, she snakes her hands up and tangle her fingers in his dark brown rich locks, she then opens her mouth and Jacob slips his tongue into her mouth and they both battle for dominance. He then hosted her off the ground and sat her on the fountain, she didn't fight him, then moves her hands out of hair and grips his coat, pulling him closer to her. She felt Jacob's hands roaming all over her, sending shivers of delight through her bones, his hand slides up and his fingers comb through her hair and grips it tightly, he then pulls back, and grips her hair, jerking her head, making her moan, that made it tingle in delight and he attacks her neck.

Alexandria moans snaking her arms around his neck, then leans close in and licks his ear, tenderly, he moans against her neck, she then started suck on it, Jacob grips her hair even tighter as he sucks on her neck. She then stop as Jacob stop as well and they pull away from each other, they both were panting as their faces were red, both have swollen lip, Jacob's ear was swollen as Alexandria's neck, now had a hickey on it. And both of their eyes were say they wanted more. "Somewhere private, now." Alexandria orders, jerkin him closer, he nods at her, then swung her over his shoulder and took off.

~8~8~8~

Jacob found an empty carriage that was once Roth, so he tosses Alexandria inside, closes the door, then he jumps up front, took the reins and makes the horse run to a most isolated area, where no one was in view. He finds such a place, jumps down, walk to the door on the side of the carriage and he opens the door and steps in and towers over Alexandria, she cups his face and pulls him down onto her as their lips found each other. There was no place in between them, he laid in between Alexandria's legs as they were wrap around his waist, holding him close.

His hand snakes up to her chest and grips her breast tightly and started to massage it, Alexandria moans in his mouth and pulls her arm back and press her hand on top of his and tells him to continue. Her other hand, grips the back of her hair, pulls their lips apart and attacks his neck. He groan and rough rubs himself against her. She stiffens, but continues with her action. "Alexis…" he whispers into her ear. Hearing him say her name in such a seductive way. She was now tempted, she now pulled away from his neck, that was now bruised. She then pushes him up, he follows in pursuit and leans back against the seat and she sat on his lap, her lips against his as she unbutton his vest and shirt and he does the same with her vest and shirt as well. As both of their shirts were open, Jacob pulls back and pulls off her gauntlets along with her gloves and places them in the seat back behind her, she does the same with him and. Jacob took of her bra tosses that back with her equipment as well then they press their lips against other again.

Jacob loved feeling Alexandria big chest against his as her tongue battles with his, she was a fighter, refusing to give in or give up. He smirks against her lips then twist and shoves her back down. He then pulls away from her, then works at her heel boots, pulling them off then unbuckles her pants and pulls them off as well, along with her panties, then he toss them to the side with her stuff. She held up her arms above her head and looks at her with half open eyes, he then quickly pulls off his boots and his pants and toss them both over to the side with his stuff. He then crawls back over to her and sucks on her tit. She gasp and moans, pulling her arms back and rack them through his hair. As his hand trails down her body to the center of her legs and cups it. She shutters and he started to rub tenderly. Making her moan a little louder.

She clutches her fingers in his hair as he continue tease her from the top and bottom, he then moves away from her plup nipple, then kisses down her body and stops at her belly button then twirls his tongue in it, her breath hitch and she moan louder then before as she squirms a little bit under him. He smirks and inserts two fingers inside her, she arches her back and tosses her head to one side and his name slips from her lips, that makes him kiss her belly button as he inserts another and went at a fast rate. She starts to pant, pulling her hands away from his hair and ran them over herself, pleasure tingles at her body. He then stop and towers over her caging her in between his arms and she looks up at him, with her deep red face. "What do you want? Tell me and I will gladly deliver it." he asks her, she looks at him, reaches down and grips his muscle in her hand, making him stiffen as she leans up on one elbow and started to rub him. He groan, moving closer to her and press her back to the carriage wall, giving her better access to his muscle and she rub fast. He presses his forehead at her shoulder and cages her in. "I want… your fat, thick cock inside me… I want you to fill me up inside, I want you, Jacob Frye." she whispers dirty into his ear. Making him stiffen as per-cum leaks out. "So please… take me." she begs him, he smirks. "To say such things to me." he mumbles and spread her legs.

And position himself at her wanting entrance, "You wish is my…" he states, then rough pushes himself inside her, making her gasp with wide open eyes and mouth as he stretches her. "Command!" he states and started to move at a tender pace. She wraps her arms around the back of his shoulders as the pain turn into pleasure. She then tightly wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He grips her hip tightly with one hand as his other was press to the wall of the carriage. He kept ramming into her, she claws at his back, leaving marks as he was making her moan in delight and she uncross her legs and shoves him on to the floor and sat on top of him and moved at her tender fast pace.

Jacob grunts with pleasure as he grips her hips, girding into her, she lets out a surprise gasp and press her hands to his chest, throwing her head back. "Alexis…" he moans, she looks back down at him as her head was tilt to the side and she mushes her breast together. "Jacob… harder." she whines. Jacob just smirks at her, sweat trickles down his forehead head, he grips her hips tightly and slams her down on him. "AGH!" she moans loudly, throwing her head back and matching his fast pace. "Jacob… it feels… so good." she meowed at him, he smirks at her, then sat up, leaning back and she sets her arms on his shoulders. "So glad… you like it…" he said in a choke tone. She chuckles the press his lips to his with such hunger, she then felt herself tighten around him. "Oh God… Jacob, I'm close!" she cries, burying her face in his shoulder, then reaches up and presses her hand to the fogged window. "Then cum… cum for me." he tells her, her hand slip away, leaving a smug print, and with five powerful thrust. Alexandria threw her head back. "AHHH!" she shouts out loud as she releases around. He shouts out as well, releasing inside of her. They stay frozen for a moment and she lays against him, panting. Jacob as well and held his hands at her hips, laying his head on her shoulder, both exhausted. "Damn… you never give in… do you?" Jacob pants, pulling out of her, so she sat on his lap, Alexandria smiles at him, then pulls back and kisses him.

She then pulls her lips back and presses her forehead to his. Jacob's green eyes lock with her bright blue eyes. He smiles at her and his hands slide up her sweat cover creamy tan color body and held her close to his as she cradles his face. "I love you, Alexis." he whispers to her, she smiles at him. "I love you, Jacob." she whispers back, he smiles and wraps his arms tightly around her, holding her. She sinks in his arms. "I'll never let you go." he mumbles to her, she smiles at him and snuggles more into his arms.


	30. Check and Mate

_Chapter 30: Check_

The next morning, Jacob and Alexandria were both dresses and return back the train to a very angry Evie, who didn't like what Jacob has done through London. "You're late." she tells them and they stop on their track. "Starrick is making his move. The peace of Eden is somewhere inside Buckingham Palace." she informs them as Henry, Annabeth and Andy step into the cart. "Let him have it." Jacob tells her and went to walks off. "I've seen your handiwork across. Perhaps you should trust my judgment." Evie tells him, making Jacob stop and look at her.

Alexandria leans back against the table and crosses her arms. Jacob then turns back to Evie, "I've been killing Starrick's henchmen. What have you been doing? Lets ask Henry, shall we?" he shot back at her. She glares at him, "I have been repairing your mistakes. Too much haste is too little speed." she quotes, getting Jacob angry. "Don you quote father at me." he snaps, stepping closer to her, Alexandria intervenes and stood in between them, placing her hand on Jacob's chest. "That's Plato! And if I am sorry this doesn't involve anything you can destroy." she states step closer and Alexandria places her hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Father was right, he never improved of your methods!" she shouts. "Father is dead!" he shouts at her.

"Stop! Both of you!" Alexandria shouts at them, they stop. "This isn't going to get us any where, while you both are acting like children, Starrick is going after the shroud, a dangerous object." she tells him, pushing them back a little, "And you! I'm disappointed in you the most! you suppose to be the child of Eden, protecting the peace of Eden from the Templars, but instead you're running around causing destruction!" Evie snaps at her, Alexandria pulls her hands away and she turns to her. "Don't you dare talk to her that way." Jacob growls, but Alexandria places her hand on Jacob's chest and stops him. "Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai perdu! Ne vous avisez pas agir comme vous comprenez ce que cela signifie d'être la fille d'Eden!" Alexandria snaps back at her in french. "ENOUGH!" Henry shouts, getting the three to stop. "We've just received word from my spies. At the palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the peace of Eden, and then eliminate all the church and state." Henry informs them.

They look at each other, the two look at Evie. "One more, for old time sake?" Jacob asks her, "And then we're finished." Evie tells him. "Agreed. So what's the plan?" Jacob asks her.

~8~8~8~

Later on in the afternoon, two old friends to Jacob and Alexandria meet them on the train. Mr. and Mrs. Disraeli. "Such an unexpected delight to visit you both." Mrs. Disraeli states, eyeing Jacob and Alexandria. Jacob smirks, then reaches down and webs his fingers with Alexandria, making her blush a little and smile, Annabeth notices this and went to say something, but Andy covers her mouth and smiles for Alexandria. "So what the 'Word on the street?'" she asks her, Alexandria giggle a little bit.

Jacob went to say something, but Evie beats him to it. "Mrs. Disraeli, we have discovered that there is something inside Buckingham Palace that could threaten the-" Evie tries to explain, but fails, so Jacob saves her from the embarrassment. "What my sister is failing to say, is that we require entrance into the ball tonight." Jacob informs her. "Impossible! Even if there were any invitation cards remaining, which there is not, someone of your lowly station…" Mrs. Disraeli informs them. Alexandria nods at her. - _At least no one is sending us one in a box, with a note and a dead, baby bird inside._ \- Alexandria thinks to herself darkly. "If that damn fool Gladstone is attending this even, that can have my card." Mr. Disraeli throws in.

"Perfect. Then I'll go alone." Jacob states, knowing at Alexandria always finds her way into places, so technically speaking, he won't be alone. But Evie steps in. "Mrs. Disraeli! If you would so kind to informs my darling brother and his partner of the location of the Gladstone's residence, perhaps they can use their considerable skills and commandeer their cards." Evie tells her, making the two look at her, but keep their cool. Mrs. Disraeli jumps with glee, making Alexandra giggle at her enthusiasm.

"What fun! Did you hear that Dizzy? We're going to 'pinch' the Gladstones' invitations." she tells her husband and he just smirks, leaning against his cane. "Thank you for volunteering us, sweet sister." Jacob grits his teeth, Evie just smiles at him. "Oh, a pleasure, brother dearest. Now if you excuse me and my colleagues here. Mr. Filching and his darling sister, Ms. Filching." he states, jesting to the siblings that were standing right next to her, they wave a little at her in sync, "We must visit with the Maharajah. It occurs to me that he may have a second set of plans to a certain vault." she states and folds her hands behind her back, the new couple smile at the Disraelis.

~8~8~8~

Then Jacob and Alexandria walk through the train. "The nerve of Evie. Treating me like a child." Jacob states as he was very tense, Alexandria and forces him into a chair, and stood behind him. "What are you doing?" he questions her, she places her hands on his shoulders. "Relax, Jacob, you are too tense." she tells him, he looks at her and lean back in the chair and started to massage his shoulders. Jacob closes his eyes and slowly relax.

"That's it, just breath." she whispers to him, rubbing his shoulders then moves her hands up to his neck. He groans, leaning back in her touch. "There you go, you're relaxing." she tells at him, then leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck. Jacob raises his hand and ran his fingers through her hair and she looks at him. "Where would I be without you?" he asks her, she smirks. "Somewhere in a back alley. Dead." she answers him, leaning in and presses her lips to his. Jacob inhaled as he closes his eyes and loved the feeling of her lips against, his. He smiles and she pulls back. And she smiles at him, "Come on, we have to 'Commandeer' invitation cards." she tells him and walks off, Jacob gets up and followed her.

They jump of the train and ran halfway through London, but Alexandria just said "Screw it" and stole a carriage, Jacob just smiles at her and jumps up with her and they get to the Gladstone residence. "Here it is. The ball tonight, they must of taken invitation with them." Jacob states and they jumps down and spoke with a little girl. "You wouldn't of happened to of seen two carriages pass by here just now?" Jacob asks her.

"I did sir. One with a man in it, the other with woman. They split up." she informs them. "Where did the man go?" Jacob asks her. "That way she points down the street. "And the woman?" Alexandria asks her, the points the other way, they both nod at her and walk off. "You get Mr. Gladstone and I will get Mrs. Gladstone." Alexandria tells her, he nods at her, Jacob took the carriage and Alexandria shot out her hook and jumps up to the up to the roof and she shot along the way until she was at a train station.

She jumps down onto the platform and ran along the tracks. She spots her track. "There she is, but she under guard. I will have to be cautious." Alexandria mumbles to herself, she watches as Mrs. Gladstone took a seat and shoo the policemen away to give her a moment. "Now is my chance." she mumbles and jumps onto the pavement and sat right behind Mrs. Gladstone and stole her invitation.

Alexandria pockets it and left the station, "There, but one must a style when arriving at a ball." Alexandria smirks to herself as she snuck up to a fancy carriage and commandeer it and drove off. "There, I got my invitation, I got a carriage, now I need my partner and a fancy dress and I don't think my Lady in Blue is going to help me blend in." Alexandria tells herself and took out the invitation. "Hm? What's this, "Swords must be left at the door by order of the queen." Abberline will know what to do." Alexandria states, tucking the invitation back into her pocket and makes the horse go at a slow trot and it took her a while to get there.

Jacob on the other hand makes it to a party and invited himself in, he snuck along the way, avoiding the police and Mr. Gladstone and successfully stole the invitation and left the party and he also read the info on the card and seek out Abberline.

He making to an open alleyway and found Alexandria leaning up against the carriage she 'Commandeer' from the station. "I was wondering what was taking you so long." she jokes and pushes herself off the carriage. Jacob lands on the ground. Stood up and walks over to her, "You seem to have the carriage and an invitation. Two birds with one stone." Jacob tells her and leans against the carriage and was in front of her. She gave her sly smirk. "Well I'm not quite have everything yet." she tells him, Jacob smiles at her. "Oh really? What what are you missing pray tell?" he asks her, as his hand slowly slips around her waist.

"Well, I need the right dress for the ball and my partner to be my escort as well." she tells him, leaning in closer to him, playing with coat as her other arm snakes up to his shoulder. "Well, that does sound serious." he whispers, leaning in closer to her, she stops playing with his coat, grips it and pulls him into a kiss. He smirks and presses her to the carriage. Both of his hands to her hips as he kept kissing her lips repeatedly. He then pulls away and kisses along her jawline and reaches her neck, kissing her there, finding her sweet spot. She giggles and looks over.

"Jacob, we're being watch." she whispers to him, he stops in his action, sighs then pulls away from her neck, and just kisses her lips again. She giggles in his mouth and he pulls back and held up a finger. "We're not done." he tells her, she just smiles. "Not by a long shot." she tells him, they then move away from carriage and walk over to the man brushing at the pavement, he eyes the carriage then looks at them. "Quite a carriage you've got there. Where did you buy it, if you don't mind me asking." the man states in an old tone.

Alexandria places her hand on her hip and looks over at Jacob. "Ask all you want Freddy, you'll never get the answer." Jacob tells him. Abberline just drops the broom and stood up straight. "Damn it all. Was it my eyebrows?" he asks him. "Yes. And your face, voice and body. Look, Alexis and I have these invitations to the Queen's ball tonight." Jacob tells him as he and Alexandria walk up in front of the Sergeant. "How did you come by that?" Abberline asks him. "Freddy! There is an attack on the ball. I need to smuggle some weapons inside to prevent it." Jacob informs him, pulling Abberline away from the question of how the come by the invitations.

"Supposedly I believe you. Only the royal guard carries weapons." Abberline informs them, "So…" Jacob concludes, as Alexandria nods her a bit, "Too easy." Abberline concludes. They both glare at him, "For God's sake, Freddy." Jacob states and Alexandria leans against Jacob. Abberline sighs. "Fine. I require a guard's uniform." he tells them, "Consider it done." Alexandria tells him and moves off, Jacob and they young Frye smiles at Abberline. "I'd knew you come through." Jacob states and they both walk off. "Just promise me, Jacob, Alex, that you will return Mr. Gladstone's coach." Freddy asks them, they both look at him. "Of course." Jacob answers him and they both take off. They climb on top of the St. Martin Church and over look the Queen's palace and saw a few men in uniforms. They set their eyes on one and Alexandria took a leap off the top front.

She lands in the wagon of hay and jumps out as Jacob lands in the hay as well and he jumps out as well and follows her as she walks up and took out a few of the policemen in the area. Jacob took his chance and knocks out the man in the uniform. Then he undress him as Alexandria look away from the site and Jacob gets the uniform, he walks up to Alexandria, gave her the uniform, she takes it and Jacob took the body and hides him in a carriage near by and they retreat back to Abberline.

Alexandria walks up to him and handed him the uniform. "One uniform as requested." she states as Jacob walks up next to her. "It's still warm." he states, Jacob shrugs his shoulders. "My gift to you." Jacob tells him and Abberline leans in, "I will meet you on the roof of Buckingham Palace." he informs them, "You're such a romantic, but I'm spoken for." Jacob jokes at him, taking Alexandria's hand. She giggles and they both walk off.

~8~8~8~

Evie, Andy and Annabeth meet up at his estate and the three bow their heads to him, "Delighted to see you again, Miss Frye, Miss Filching, Mr. Filching." he tells them. "Your highness, your plans on detailing the renovations to Buckingham Palace have gone astray." Evie tells him, "I suppose you'll have to make do with the copies." he tells her, making the three light up, "There are copies? Where?" Annabeth asks him.

"Not so fast. First, I have a matter of some urgency. Carrying out my plan with require stealth and speed, qualities I know you possess." he tells them and the siblings nod at him, "Time is of the essence, Your Highness." Evie tells him. "Then make this quick, my dear. The most influential men in the Parliament remains beyond my reach. But these very men have sent for carriages to prepare for the ball tonight." he informs them and they listened. "Acquire an official carriage, and we shall drive the politicians to their destination. Along the way I will meet with them, and, afterward, I shall tell you where to find the plans." he tells them. "You're a shrewd negotiator." Evie tells him.

"One must be when one is so often underestimated." The Maharajah informs her and they walk off. "Don't let personal feelings compromise the mission. What a mistake." Evie mumbles to herself, "Your feelings or the mission?" Annabeth asks her, as they were running to find a carriage.

Evie takes one, Annabeth took the other and Andy took the last one and the split up and they meet up with each man. Evie went to Victoria station meeting with the fist man, then his Highness switches carriages and Annabeth rode off to Parliament and then his Highness switches carriages again Andy went off to Gladstone Residence to the Gentlemen club. Each was shown a copy of the treaty between Britain and India and how an outsider was treating India poorly.

After getting all three Evie and Annabeth meet up with Andy and the Maharajah, "Thank you, Miss Frye, Mr. and Miss Flinching, for forwarding my cause." he tells them, "Oh you're welcome, I hope some good comes of it, despite Mr. Gladstone's vitriol." Evie tells him, "Those of us with the largest hearts, protect them the most. Your father, for instance. From what I understand, he was extortionately sad, broken even, after your mother's passing. That kind of pain can blind us, can cause us to say outlandish things to protect the ones we love." he tells her and that got Evie thinking.

"It's time you return these carriages and recovered those plans. They are located in Buckingham Palace. The Queen keeps them among her personal papers in the White Drawing Room. I wish you a good evening. Miss Evie Frye, Mr. Andy Flinching and Miss Annabeth Flinching." he tells them, "And to you, Your Highness." they all say to him at the same time, they then turn to their carriages and rode them back where they found them and they find in the shadows.

"So Evie, are feelings compromising the mission?" Annabeth asks her, Evie looks at her, "I honestly don't know." she answers and they walk off, getting prepared for tonight.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen, Evie was in a red dress, Annabeth in a green dress and Andy in a black tux. And then they saw the Gladstone Carriage approach them. "Of course he arrive in that." Evie mumbles and the carriage stop in front of them. The door opens and out steps Abberline in a uniform, then out steps Jacob in a tux as well, and he held out his hand and a woman's hand was place on his and out steps Alexandria in a dark violet dress and her hair was in a fancy curly half ponytail.

"Miss Frye, Miss Flinching and Mr. Flinching." Abberline bows to them, "Hand him your weapons we must enter unarmed." Jacob tells them. Evie juster to the three bags on the ground and they walk in, Alexandria eyes Jacob, he shrugs and they both walk in after them, Abberline takes the bags and the carriage hurried off.

They arrive at Buckingham Palace and the man stops them, looks at the carriage and saw Alexandria she sat there in perfect condition, "You may go in, sir, madam." he tells them and the carriage heads in, "What in the blazers is our carriage doing there?!" Mr. Gladstone snaps.

"Did I hear something?" Jacob mumbles, "No, just the voices in your own head." Evie answers, and she opens the doors, her, Annabeth and Andy steps out, "And yet they are so much pleasant than yours." he states, stepping out and helps Alexandria out as well. "Charming." Evie states, "Aren't I?" he states, offering his arm to Alexandria and she takes it, and they five walk through the palace. "Annabeth, Andy and I shall go and find the Peace of Eden." Evie tells them, "As you wish." Jacob states as they walk out to the ballroom, "Alexis and I are off to meet Freddy." Jacob tells him, then Evie kidnaps a guard and he makes him take her to the White Drawing Room and she took the plans and kidnaps another guard and she makes her way down the stairs.

"Jacob's probably stealing a carriage somewhere or pushing the Queen down a flight of stairs." Evie mumbles to herself as she reaches down stairs. "Don't be ridiculous Evie. Alexandria is with him and they might surprise you." Annabeth tells her, Evie sighs and then, Mrs. Disraeli walks up to them, "There you are! I have someone I'm simply dying for you to meet." she tells the three. "Uhh-" Evie states, "Shhh. Shh. Shh. Come with me." she tells them and walks off, the three exchange looks and they followed her.

They walks outside and meet the Queen herself, "Your Majesty, May I present Miss Evie Frye, Mr. Flinching and his sister Miss Flinching." Mrs. Disraeli tells her, Queen Victoria turns to them. "You are the one responsible for Mr. Gladstone's Mishap?" Victoria asks them, the twin shot worry looks around. "You're Majesty we apologize-" Evie went to tell her, but Victoria turns her off. "The cake is particularly good. Enjoy the ball." she tells them, they smile at her and she turns from them.

"We really must be going." Evie tells Mrs. Disraeli and they take off, but then a hand grabs a hold of Evie's she looks over and saw an unpleasant face. "Miss. Frye… May I have this dance?" Starrick asks her, Annabeth and Andy looks at him, "Mister Starrick, you've had your fun, but the game is over." Evie tells him, going to leave, but he kept his grip on her wrist. "Ah. Listen. One, two, three. One, two, three." he tells them, pointing at the roof, they look up and saw gun men, aiming at the people, Evie decides to dance with Starrick and Annabeth dances with Andy.

"Time is a wonderful thing, Miss Frye, it heals all wounds. We may make mistakes while dancing, but, the mazurka ends and then we begin again. The problem is everyone forgets. They trip on the same mistake over and over." Starrick tells her, "People can learn." Evie tells him, "Can they?" he questions, eyeing the siblings at they glare at him, "Isn't everyone around you repeating the same steps? But if one man could remember the dance? Could know the time? Then he could change things for the better." Starrick tells him, "I have had enough." Evie tells him, going to leave, but he stops her. "This dance is early over." he whispers to her and took off the necklace.

"So the people will forget the generation on this terrace, the ruin you nearly wrought on London. When the music ceases Miss Frye, your time is up – and mine begins." he tells her, Annabeth eyes her brother, both getting his meaning.

~8~8~8~

Jacob and Alexandria watch from the distance and Alexandria eyes Jacob, he nods at her and they both ran along to the way. Jacob walks up to a walk, Alexandria wraps her arms around his neck from behind him and he climbs out the wall. They make it to the roof and meet up with Abberline.

"Freddy." Jacob states as Alexandria lets go of Jacob's next. "Starrick peppered the regulars with his own men and took several guards hostage. Your weapons are in there." he nods his head to the two shacks and they step inside and change into their attire, Jacob steps out first and Alexandria steps out second as she buttons up her vest and they walks over to Abberline. "Look." he tells them, they all saw the men on the roof with guns. "Right, I'll kill the imposters." Jacob states, "And I'll rescue the hostages." Alexandria, adjusting her gauntlets. "How it's impossible to tell the difference." Abberline argues, Alexandria looks at him, "We'll know." she tells him.

"Oh ye have a little Faith." Jacob states, Alexandria rolls her eyes and they both take off in different directions. Jacob kills off all six off them and Alexandria uses her eagle visions and looks around. She then saw about seven men standing guard, she then jumps down on two and kills them, attracting the attention of the other five, the surround her, but she looks at them showing no fear. She then moves fast killing them with her dagger and they drop. She exhaled and walks over to the captured guards.

"Hold still, I'll have you out in no time." she tells them and cuts their bounds hands. "Thank you ma'am." one states, "Thanks mate." other states. "Makes yourselves scares." she tells them then took off. Alexandria shot her hook up and jump up to the roof and she ran over to the edge, she then shot out her hook and slides over to the other side of the party and rescue the others, but found at Jacob had already beaten her to it and kill the rest of the guards and freed the captives. Alexandria smirks to herself and jumps down next to him.

Jacob finishes off the lest one and turns to Alexandria, "Hello love." he tells her, placing his hand on her waist and pulls her in. she smirks against him and perks him on the lips, "Come, we must signal the others." she tells him, pulling out of his arms and grips his hand and pulls him along. Jacob smirks and follows her with s chuckle and they jump back up to the roof.

~8~8~8~

Evie dances with Starrick still as Annabeth dances with Andy, but then they look up at the roof and then they saw Jacob and Alexandria, the siblings nod at them and the two on the roof disappears. Starrick kneels down in front of Evie and she held out his hand to him, he takes it and stood on his feet. "The key to the waltz is one must with one's right foot." Evie tells him and slams her foot right into Starrick's foot, he groans and falls to his knees. "Oh my!" a woman exclaims. "Is everything alright my dear?" a man asks Evie.

"Do you require assistance?" the man asks, but then Annabeth steps in, "She never like balls." she tells them, and Evie looks and saw that Starrick was gone, Andy looks down and saw the necklace, but the key was missing. "Oh No." he states and the three ran out to the ledge of the party, looking around for Starrick. Then Jacob and Alexandria ran up with the bags that head their equipment, Evie hands Jacob the map as they set the bags down, "Here. The location of the vault. Go!" Evie tells them, Jacob looks at her in surprise.

"Just like that? No plan?" he asks her, "There's no time for plans, We'll catch up as soon as we're rid of these Infernal contraption." Evie tells them, they nod at her and Jacob and Alexandria took off and swam through the lake. As they reach the other side, explosions went off and as they arrive they found an open doorway into the ground. "Oh No…" Alexandria mumbles and she takes off, "Alexis!" Jacob follows after her, they both slide down they way, ran through the tunnel and then pull themselves up into a chamber of some sort, Jacob shot out his hook and slides along the way, Alexandria jumps down and ran up to Starrick.

Crawford turns around and looks at them, wearing the shroud, he then block Jacob punch and grips his neck. "What- what are you doing?" Jacob questions him. Alexandria gasp as she saw Crawford take Jacob's live essence. "Exploiting. I warned you my boy. But you do not listen." Starrick informs him but then she was suddenly knock right off his feet, letting go of Jacob's throat, Jacob coughs and Starrick looks over at Alexandria, who's body was pulsing with energy. She growls at him and charges.

~8~8~8~

Back at the party, Evie, Annabeth and Andy step out, wearing their assassin attire and they toss their formal attire to the side. "Requiescat in pace." Evie tells her dress and they take off running, they swam through the lake, make it to the other side, kill a few Templars and they enter the tomb. They slide down, ran through the tunnel, climb up and enter the chamber.

"Alex!" Annabeth exclaims as Alexandria body was pulsing, they jump down and ran up to them, dodging the walls of energy. Then something lets off a pulse and knocks both Alexandria and Jacob back, "The shroud was never meant for you!" Evie shouts and they three attack him.

Alexandria groans awake, then heard a shout, she snaps her head up and saw Annabeth and Andy get shove back and the land next to her, "Anne, Andy!" Alexandria exclaims as she crawls over to them, she checks their pulse and saw that they were still alive and then she glares at Starrick as he grips Evie's throat. Alexandria stood up. Both of her eyes were consume in light as she shot over to Starrick. She kicks him in the face, making him let go of Evie and Alexandria shoves her back next to Jacob.

She throws kicks and punches at him, gets him a few times, but he blocks some of her hits. She then gasp as Starrick grips her by her throat and lifts her off the ground, she struggles in his grips and tightly claws at his hand. Then felt her life essence being drain from her. "Yes, give it to me, give it all to me!" he shouts with madness, Jacob and Evie pull themselves together as Annabeth and Andy stood on their feet. They all look over and saw Starrick drain Alexandria. "Alexis!" Jacob calls out and ran to her, but the energy walls stop him from getting too close. "No, No!" Annabeth shouts out.

They all saw that Alexandria's struggles slow down, "Nora… Mon… La'… Veil…" Alexandria calls out, the her hands went limp at her sides as her head long back, Starrick started to laugh, but then it was cut off as a bright light shines suddenly, making Starrick let go of Alexandria's neck and she lands on her feet. Her essence was then taken back from the shroud as she stood tall, "No… it can not be…" Starrick mumbles, looking at the light. It dims down to a white hooded woman, knifes place behind her right shoulder, a dagger on her back and a sword at her hip, with a hidden blade on her arm.

The four gaze with awe as the woman stood there with her hood up, she glares at Starrick, she then pulls out her dagger and ready herself. "taeal tambalur, watalbiat alkhass bik almawt." she tells him in Arabic, Starrick growls and charges at her, but the Arabic woman blocks his attack and kicks him back, then Jacob and Evie charge at him and he grips their throats. "Get. Out. Of. my. City!" he shouts at then lifting the twins off their feet, but then a dagger was suddenly lunge into Starrick's back shoulder, Starrick looks over and saw Henry.

He then throws Evie away, "Evie!" Henry calls out, and went to her, then Jacob was thrown out, but the Arabic woman catches him and lowers him to the ground. She watches as Henry fights with Starrick but then was rendered, the woman growls, sets Jacob down and charges at Starrick and she was beating him, then Evie and Jacob woke up and Evie's vision clear, "Henry!" she calls out, then looks over seeing, the Arabic woman getting the better of Starrick, But as he was about done for, the woman flips back, kicking him in the face and flips back a few more, "Jacob, Evie, Do it now!" she shouts at them, they nod at her and charge at Starrick. "Jacob, together!" she tells him, and they both stab in with their hidden blades.

And he was flip over the altar, the shroud falls off him and he hits the ground, they both walks around as Starrick stood up and the Arabic woman charges, she jumps as she steps onto the altar and activates her blade then pounces of Starrick stabbing him in the throat. She then gets off him and lowers him to the ground.

He gags looking at the woman as the twins and siblings stood over her, he then grabs her hood and pulls it off, dark tan skin, golden white markings on her face, short black hair with long bangs and blue eyes, "You… Arabic bitch." he mumbles and grips her arm, she just looks at him with calm monotone eyes. "London will perish without me!" he snaps at her. "You flatter yourself." Jacob throws in, "I would of created a paradise." he tells him, then Evie steps in, "The city belong to the people. You are but one man." she tells him, "I am at the very top of the Order." he snaps at them.

"shaeb landan sawf albaqa' ealaa qayd alhayat dun lakum, wa'ana amul 'an tajid jannatak ealaa 'uwthirsidi." the woman tells him and her looks at her and sighs, "Maybe I will, who knows, maybe Pearl will be there as well too." he mumbles, "thumm tadhhab tajid laha walllah yahdik." she tells him and lowers him to the ground, she then closes his eyes and stood up, Jacob pulls out a handkerchief and wipes some of Starrick's blood on it, then Evie does the same.

The Arabic woman picks up the shroud, folds it and held it in her arms. Then the twins look at each other, "Shame we won't be partners anymore." Jacob states, "It's for the best, isn't it?" Evie asks him, "Are you going to wear the shroud and run London?" he asks her, "Whatever it gives, it takes from someone else. You'd continue to age without me. You'd become like father." she informs him, he just chuckles, "A fate worse than death." he states, "Will you wear it?" she asks him, "After you sorted out the Boroughs? The chaos I cause? I couldn't complete." he answers then Evie looks at the siblings.

"What about you two?" he asks them, Annabeth shrugs, "I'm perfectly happy where I am and beside, immortal live, not my interest." she answers, and Andy crosses his arm, "I think I'll stay mortal and besides who's going to watches over this little runt if I wear it?" he states and ruffles Annabeth's hair, she giggles and hugs her brother, he smiles and hugs her back. Evie smiles at them and looks at her brother, "Jacob Frye stepping back? Who's blackmailing you? Is it George?" Evie teases him, he smiles and looks over at the woman as she places the shroud back in the altar, "No, I just found something worth living for." he answers her.

"Beside, he wouldn't care." Jacob states and looks back at Evie, "I've missed you." he tells her. "Me too. Would it be possible to continue where we left off?" she asks him, "I'd love nothing more." he tells her, she smiles a little. "I'm starting to think that Father didn't know everything about everything." she states and then Henry groans away, getting the four's attentions. "Henry." Evie state and ran to his side, Jacob walks around the altar and stood next to the woman.

She looks at him smiles and then disappear in a light and she was Alexandria, the girl staggers in her spot and Jacob catches her in his arms, Alexandria flutters her eyes open and looks up at him, "Jacob?" she mumbles. He smiles and cradles her cheek, then looks at Henry. "It's a big world out there, with London in the center." he states and closes the slot. "Perhaps not the very center." Evie adds and smiles at Henry. "I came as soon as I could. Do not worry. I'll- I'll head back to the train. Did I- did I jeopardize the mission?" Henry asks her as Jacob helps Alexandria stand, Evie smiles at him, "Henry, you saved it." she tells him, then she presses her lips to his.

Annabeth giggles and looks away from them, Alexandria smiles at them and leans against Jacob. Evie then pulls back and looks at him, "I think you belong in the field. With me." she tells him and Henry smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

The six walk out of the chamber, Alexandria the key with her and she was holding hands with Jacob as Evie was holding hands Henry and the siblings held their arms over each others shoulders. But then a carriage came into their path and they stop.

Abberline steps down from the driver seat. "A carriage! Nicely down Feddy." Jacob jokes. But then Abberline opens the door and there Queen Victoria. "Mr. Abberline, please." she held her hand out to him, he takes it and walks her down the step. "Your Majesty." Evie states, "Miss Frye." she said as well and Jacob looks at her, "You've meet before?" he asks her, as they all stood in a line, facing the queen, she looks at Jacob, "Didn't I mention." she states, then Victoria looks over at Alexandria and she smiles at her, "Little Alex." she states, Alexandria the smiles and walks up to her, "Look how you've grown." she tells her, cupping her cheeks.

The five were confused and Alexandria stood next to Victoria, "Mr. Abberline has inform me that you six are responsible for saving my live, is this true?" Victoria asks them, "It is, your Majesty." Henry answers her, "And if I have my information right, you saved my neacie from a tyrant as well?" she asks them, they all look at each other, confused and Alexandria steps forward. "Everyone, this is my Aunt, Queen Victoria." Alexandria tells them, they look at her in shock. "Wha… your… she's… that means…" Henry stumbles over his words. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I though you all would treat me differently if you all knew I was related to Royalty." she explains to them.

Annabeth nods at her, "That is still shock to hear." she states, "So… wait… that means your aunt is Queen Victoria." Henry states, "Yes." Alexandria answers, "The Queen of London." he adds, "Yes." she answers again, "And you're a princess." he adds, "Yes, in a way." she answers again, "And you're an Assassin." he adds. "Yes." she answers again. "And the Child of Eden." he adds again. "Yes." she answers again, "That's… whoa." Andy states, rubbing his head, "And I'm sorry for not telling you." she tells them, then steps back, "Evie Frye, step forward." Victoria tells her, Evie does so.

"And you…" she tells Jacob and he does, "My brother ma'am. Jacob Frye, this is Mr. Henry Green, and theses two are Andy and Annabeth Filching." Evie introduces everyone to her, the three step up as well. "Mr. Frye, Miss Frye, Mr. Green, Mr. and Miss Filching. Kneel." she tells them and they do so, a man walks up and handed Victoria a sword and she takes it taps them on their shoulders.

Then steps from them, "Arise. I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter." she tells them, "Thank you, your Majesty." Evie tells her, "If you are as adapt as Mr. Abberline implies, I may call on you." she tells them, "Sergeant Abberline intents to exaggerate your Majesty." Jacob informs her, Abberline just smiles. Then Victoria turns to Alexandria, and the young assassin kneels before her and Victoria taps her on the shoulders and handed the blade back to the man, "Arise, Alexandria Cassandra Elizabeth Dorian, Assassin of the Creed, member of the Scared Garter and Princess of London." she tells her and Alexandria stood on her feet and smiles at her, "I will meet with you all among." she tells them.

"And Miss Frye." Victoria calls out, "Ma'am?" Evie asks her, "should you want it, I saved you some cake." she tells her and Evie giggles. Then Victoria turns back to the carriage, Abberline helps her inside, the man with the sword walks in as well and Abberline, Jacob and Alexandria smile at him, he bows his head to them, then pulls himself back up at the driver seat and rode off. Leaving the six standing there.

Jacob stood next to Alexandria and Evie walks up to them as the sibling stood next to Henry. Evie pats Jacob's shoulder. "Father would be proud of you." she tells him, he smiles, "Dame Evie Frye." Jacob states and Evie smiles to herself. "Sir Jacob Frye." she said back to him, he chuckles, "Race you to the train." he challenges her, "You're on!" she takes it and they ran off. Then the siblings walk up to Alexandria. "Dame Annabeth Filching and Sir Andy Filching." she states, they smile and look at her. "Highness Alexandria Dorian." Andy states and Alexandria groans, "I will never get use to that." she mumbles.

The two giggle, "Race you back to the train." Andy challenges them, "You're on!" the two states and took off, Andy follows them and they left Henry behind. But he just smiles at them.


End file.
